Confusões ao quadrado
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Em um acidente dimensional dois seres param no universo dos titans que são... Raven e Beast Girl? O que será que está acontecendo? Será que os dois viajantes são semelhantes os originais? Mutano e Ravena, Robin e Star, Raven e Beast Girl e outros...
1. Capitulo Um

Os jovens titans não é produção minha é de seus respectivos autores.

_Tudo parecia normal na baía de Jump City no prédio em forma de 'T'. Seria mais uma noite tranqüilo dentro do quartel general e lar dos cinco jovens heróis, só que está acontecendo uma perseguição na calada da noite. Pelo menos isso que parece. O perseguidor um misterioso vulto negro misterioso. O perseguido o metamorfo Beast Boy. _

_Ele tenta de todas as maneiras para escapar do seu misterioso perseguidor. Tenta se transformar em algum animal, mas nem mesmo seu animal mais rápido está consigo escapar. Tenta fazer barulho para chamar atenção dos outros, mas parece que não está funcionando ou todos resolveram sair às escondidas. Já tentou sair da Torre, mas todas as portas de saída e janelas estão misteriosamente trancadas. _

_Já pensou na possibilidade de encarar o perseguidor, mas pelo tamanho (quatro vezes maior que o herói) e também a misteriosa forma que mais parece um tipo de sombra viva descarta essa possibilidade sem contar pelo medo que está sentindo. _

_O único jeito é despistar participando em um jogo de gato e rato a qual Beast Boy não gostou nem um pouco a estar nele. Já passou diversos lugares da torre, de preferência lugares que não leve a um beco sem saída. Já tentou também pular os moveis, esquivar dos obstáculos, mas nada está adiantando. Nem esta conseguindo se afastar do perseguidor e para pior estava ficando mais perto._

_- Caramba! Onde estão todos? – diz Beast Boy com certo medo da voz – Estelar! Robin! Cyborgue! Ravena! Alguém? – tenta grita os nomes de seus amigos, mas não tem nenhuma resposta._

_Quando Beast Boy se da conta o perseguidor está muito próximo. A sombra abre um buraco que mais parece uma boca que captura o herói verde por completo. Dentro do ser mistério parece que existe um universo paralelo escuro onde não existe nem paredes e nem chão. O herói parece que cai em um buraco sem fundo por um bom tempo, parece que foi levado para o nada. Mas uma coisa surpreendentemente acontece chegar ao fundo. Pelo menos cai em algo macio – em uma cama especificamente. Que tipo de lugar é esse? Um quarto escuro com duas velas vermelhas acessa em cada lado?_

_Só que não teve muito tempo para refletir muito sobre o ambiente. Uma forma misteriosa ergue seus braços levando para uma extremidade da cama onde cordas amarram seus pulsos assim prendendo na cama. Para ainda completar a mesma forma rasga a roupa do herói assim só deixando de cueca samba canção de cor roxa com diversas figuras de animais de cor verde. O que esta acontecendo afinal?_

_Claro se tivesse uma terceira pessoa nesse quarto poderia ver atrás da cama um par de olhos com um brilho branco e um sorriso a qual estão expressando um tipo de... perversão._

**Capítulo 1 - A dimensões paralelas  
**

Ravena acorda assustada praticamente pulando da cama – cairia no chão se não fosse pelos poderes. Estava suando frio. Precisou de toda força de vontade para controlar as suas emoções. Claro ela não fica muito perturbada quando se tem algum tipo de pesadelo já que muito antes tinha diversos sonhos onde seu pai, Trigon, conseguia através dela destruir tudo ou de alguma premonição de uma tragédia (que ainda bem nunca chegou acontecer). Mas quando finalmente baniu seu pai para sempre – pelo menos isso que ela imagina – ela começou a ter sonhos normais, mas nenhum dos sonhos que teve foi tão... estranho, para dizer no mínimo.

Todos os detalhes ainda estão vivos na sua mente. Só que ainda custa acreditar que aconteceu que aconteceu. No sonho ela usando seus poderes na torre inteira criando uma barreira que impedia qualquer barulho se escutado nos quartos de Estelar, Cyborgue e Robin. E estava perseguindo Beast Boy... Claro que imaginaria que faria isso para arrancar o coro dele, mas não da forma que aconteceu no seu sonho.

O sonho onde ela captura o herói verde com seu poder e o leva para o seu quarto para assim arrancar uma coisa de Beast Boy, mas não foi o coro. Para pior ainda no seu sonho a empata estava... abusando metamorfo com toques que... até uma garota assanhada ficaria corada - se bem que uma certa loira oxigenada chamada Terra não ficaria corada com a situação (isso na opinião de Ravena).

Espera aí! Ravena teve sonhos... indecentes com Beastboy e agora de uma hora para outra está pensando mal daquela vac... Terra como se tivesse com... ciúmes. Duvidas vem na cabeça da empata. Claro que aos seus 17 anos seus hormônios estão bem altos, mas esses hormônios tinham que cobiçar justamente Beast Boy? Não que achasse seu colega feio, mas ele é a ultima pessoa do mundo que teria algum tipo de desejo. Até seus hormônios já teve direcionado Aqualad (já que quando o viu pela primeira vez teve certo interesse), Malchior (Ravena sente um amargo dentro no peito só de pensar daquele maldito dragão) ou até o Robin (já que o líder deu uma grande ajuda para ela quando a profecia estava acontecendo), mas Beast Boy?

Isso lembra uma coisa. Ela precisa meditar urgentemente. Para controlar suas emoções e sufocar desejos ilógicos de seu subconsciente. Precisa primeiramente de um chá.

Então a empata veste seu novo uniforme (roupas de magas de elite de Azarath) que agora é todo preto. Ela ainda matem aquele uniforme que parece um traje de banho, mas alem da mudança da cor ficou sem mangas agora, tem um sobre tudo fechado que abre em forma de V quando chega na cintura (uma coisa curiosa que esse traje destaca um pouco os seios), botas de cano longo que chega altura das coxas, uma espécie de luvas que não tem os dedos que praticamente quase cobre todo o braço e o tradicional capuz que é sustentado agora com uma corrente dourada.

Um chá de manhã vai ajudar melhorar seu entendimento, não é?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy acorda e permanece ainda deitado na cama aproveitando o conforto do colchão e o calor do cobertor. Sua vontade era ficar ali por mais tempo, mas infelizmente se permanecer vai ter que enfrentar seriam conseqüências como ficar sem almoço e receber uma palestra de reclamações de Robin seguida de um rigoroso treino físico. São duas coisas que o herói mais novo não quer nesse dia. Claro que levantaria imediatamente com esses pensamentos, mas primeiro tem que fazer uma coisa a qual vem escondendo há bastante tempo.

Ninguém desconfiaria que o mais animado e mais novo do grupo esconde alguns segredos. Claro nada de muito grave, mas algumas coisas em relação dos seus poderes. No externo seu DNA sobrenatural que permite virar qualquer ser vivo existente ou extinto (exceto plantas, fungos e vírus), dando preço de todo seu corpo é de cor verde – inclusive seus olhos e os pelos do seu corpo -, alguns traços animalesticas como orelhas pontudas semelhantes a um elfo e presas (principalmente aquela presa que fica exposta no lado direito de sua boca). Mas deram vantagens físicas como: sentidos aguçados mesmo em ambientes desfavoráveis (como lugares escuros, lugares difícil de detectar algum cheiro) chegando até em um nível surpreendente como enxergar em uma escuridão total ou sentir o cheiro da água, capacidade de se curar mais rápido que algum humano comum e um físico mais fácil de desenvolver.

Só que ninguém sabe do tributo interno que seus poderes cobraram. Tendo a capacidade de transformar em qualquer animal herdou também os instintos selvagens e esses instintos atormentam dia e noite. Seria fácil se fosse de um animal só como um lobo, um gato ou qualquer animal. Só que é uma mistura de vários instintos. Animais domésticos e selvagens, pequeno e grande porte, vegetariano e carnívoro, presa e predador, racional e o irracional... tudo isso entra em um conflito interno sua mente.

Uma vez partes desses instintos se manifestaram após a luta com Adonis. Foi aonde veio à vontade de comer carne, facilidade de ficar nervoso e arrogância. E ainda para soma a mutação dos produtos químicos que resultou em uma quimera, metade humana e metade lobo. Pelo menos tudo acabou bem. Porem os instintos ainda permanece dentro dele.

Claro que Beast Boy está em plena capacidade intelectual, mas sente que a qualquer momento os instintos mais primitivos venham escapar com muita mais intensidade...

Espere um pouco! Para que se preocupar com isso? Até hoje não fez um bom trabalho em controlar esses instintos? Então não há problema. O importante é cumprir o seu dever de herói salvando as pessoas. Claro que isso pode acrescentar um pouco de fama. O que tem demais ajuntar o útil e o agradável?

Antigamente fazia um grande sucesso do publico em geral por ser um menino com super-poderes de metamorfose. Agora é um jovem com seus 16 anos e o nome 'Beast Boy' cada vez fica mais incompatível com sua idade. Mas em compensação seu publico ficou mais... maduro. Agora faz um sucesso grande no publico jovem principalmente para o publico feminino.

Nada melhor que mais um ótimo dia para começar a rotina de herói. Às vezes pode passar por uma tribulação, mas nada melhor é permanecer com um bom humor. Ele não imagina como seu líder, Robin, consegue estressar a cabeça com tudo. Nenhuma natureza ou instinto vai conseguir tirar o livre arbítrio dele.

Então se levanta rapidamente veste seu novo uniforme a qual seu design o deixa mais interessante. Seu uniforme ainda é meio colado no corpo, mas agora é quase todo roxo e apresenta alguns detalhes: um tipo de proteção de cor preta cobre dos pés até a metade da coxa, sapatos metálicos com detalhes roxos no lado, um reforço a mais nas pernas de cor prata que vai até altura do joelho colado com uma joelheira que tem um desenho de uma pata de um animal de cor roxa, seu cinto é de cor prata perto dos detalhes negros da roupa e dos peitos para cima a roupa é fica de cor preta. Desta vez a roupa é sem mangas. Alguns outros detalhes são: faixas cinza amarrado nos dois ante braços, luvas pretas que deixa metade dos dedos expostos (onde pode ver nitidamente suas pequenas garras) e óculos escuros em cima da cabeça onde de vez em quando a utiliza (isso para dar um charme a mais). Esse novo uniforme foi um presente da sua antiga equipe: Patrulha do Destino. Após isso cuida de sua higiene básica.

Essa pequena mudança deu pelo as ultimas alterações físicas nos últimos tempos. Sua natureza finalmente colaborou no seu crescimento agora tendo altura suficiente para ultrapassar Ravena e Robin. Mas isso não é que deixou mais contente. Seu corpo foi generoso para conceder músculos mais desenvolvidos chegando a ter uma massa corporal até que modelada deixando de ser o franzindo da turma. Só que uma coisa teve certeza, esse desenvolvimento não foi naturalmente.

Quando Estrelar contou que o seu futuro teria um corpo... não muito agradável para o publico feminino decidiu treinar. Treinava as escondidas quando se dirigia para os lugares selvagens dos arredores de Jumper City (não utilizava a sala de treino para não deixar nenhum vestígio de sua atividade noturna). Também tinha a desculpa de liberar parte de seus instintos de animais. Esperava todo mundo dormi para sair em seu treinamento particular. Pelo menos três dias da semana estava no meio do mato treinando como um animal.

Até que um dia a idéia de mudar virou uma questão vital. Na verdade isso era uma forma de escape para eliminar a dor pelo retorno de Terra. Meses de treinos e nada mudava. Nada se alteravas. Nada acontecia do jeito que esperava. Um dia quando retornou de Tóquio, sua angustia estava tão grande que não estava nem se concentrando em suas transformações no seu treinamento árduo, passando alem do seu limite. Foi quando literalmente apagou.

Não sentia mais nada. Não tinha noção de realidade nenhuma. Apenas tinha visões. Uma visão de uma águia no limite de sua performance - unhas grandes que dificultam a captura de uma caça, o bico grande e curvado, penas maltratadas com o tempo – voando para cima de uma grande montanha. Chegando a um ninho perto de um penhasco começa a bate seu bico na rocha de uma forma violenta até arrancá-lo por completo. O bico cresce – que se difere do outro por não ser mais curvo - e com o novo acessório começa arrancar as unhas e penas. Logo não tarda de nascer novas unhas e penas para enfim está renovada e sai voando.

Quando acordou do seu sono estava no meio da mata com a roupa toda rasgada e com o corpo dolorido. Sentia que sua pele tinha sido arrancada. Passando o susto voltou para a torre que para sua surpresa tinha passado dois dias. Em conseqüência disso recebeu uma bronca de Robin que durou uma semana.

Depois disso teve que abrir mão de treinar na mata para treinar na sala de treinamento, que pena. Mas em compensação seu corpo estava desenvolvendo com mais facilidade e hoje está perfeito, claro Beast Boy deseja ficar mais sarado, mas aí é outra historia.

Chega de reflexões está na hora de encarar o mundo.

As portas do quarto de Ravena e Beast Boy abrem ao mesmo tempo como se tivessem em síncrona. A empata sai andando enquanto Beast Boy sai que meio que correndo. Isso assusta a maga chegando ao ponto de cair de costas no chão. Quando isso acontece Beast Boy que já ia pegar o seu rumo para cozinha para como se tivesse congelado. A situação foi muito cômica tanto para o herói mais novo como para alguém que tivesse visto. Que seria mais engraçado? Quem sabe uma piadinha.

Beast Boy cai na risada:

– Ravena, você tinha que ver a sua queda. Foi muito engraçado! – continua rindo.

Péssima escolha do Titan. Se Ravena já estava o culpando agora a pouco de uma coisa que ele não tinha feito agora isso vai ser motivos suficiente para sua vitima sofre... As conseqüências. Uma contagem regressiva de 10 segundos encima de Ravena aparece junto com uma energia negra. Isso vai que Beast Boy pare de rir. Independente de aquela contagem significa é melhor não ficar para saber. Para sua segurança o metamorfo sai correndo.

Ele tinha razão para temer já que era o modo de destruição de Ravena se ativando sendo que termina de modo injusta (10, 9, 1, 0). Sai literalmente voando atrás de sua vitima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Em um universo alternativo_

Mais um dia rotineiro em um tipo diferente em uma republica de jovens especiais localizada em uma solitária ilha perto da cidade de Jump City. Essa seria uma observação provável de alguém conhecesse com mais intensidade a rotina dentro do local, mas para qualquer pessoa que ver de longe aquele lugar sabe que lá é o quartel general, um edifício em forma de 'T', do grupo de jovens heróis chamado Jovens Titans.

De frente de um telão de LSD gigantesco se encontram duas heroínas estão jogando um jogo de vídeo-game de corrida. Claro que se alguém ler essa primeira frase vai pensar que é Ravena e Estrelar jogando vídeo-game, mas não são elas. Também pode pensar que é um erro de português se referir de Beast Boy e Cyborgue. Mas por incrível que pareça são os dois heróis que estão jogando, mas estão bem diferentes do costume. Por mais absurdo que pareça estão como mulheres. Isso porque é a conseqüência do universo alternativo onde esse especifico é um universo semelhante onde os verdadeiros Titans vivem, mas só que cada pessoa conhecida tem um sexo diferente (por exemplo se alguém nasceu homem nessa dimensão nasce mulher e vice-versa).

A versão feminina de Cyborgue é uma grande mulher (sendo umas trás polegadas mais baixo que o Cyborgue original, mas mesmo assim continua sendo a mais alta dos Titans), sua face é mais suave e apresenta ainda parte metálica no lado direito de seu rosto e pescoço e, apresenta cabelos longos negro em rastafari. Como o Titan cibernético possui boa parte do corpo substituída por partes mecânicas. Seu corpo se assemelha a uma armadura que envolve um corpo de uma mulher alta. Alguns detalhes que ainda diferenciam é um volume maior no peitoral para proteger os seios, design diferente na cintura para da uma impressão de aumento dos quadris, no calçado uma leve inclinação dando a impressão que está usando salto alto e as partes as partes que são azuis são bem mais discreto que o Cyborgue como se tivesse passado por uma reforma. A versão feminizada de Cyborgue atende com o nome Lady Cyborgue.

Já Beast Boy assim como sua versão original teve mudanças físicas, mas ainda matem muitos traços de sua versão original. É a terceira mais alta dos Titans (só perdendo para Lady Cyborgue e Estrelar da versão alternativa) e seu corpo é de bastante aguado para o publico masculino com seios e principalmente quadris fartos dando uma impressão que tem origem de algum pais latino como Brasil, que difere muito de seu físico passado: uma garota com físico de pré-adolescente baixinha. Seu cabelo são longos (uns dez centímetros abaixo da nuca), lisos e verdes, usa pele é um pouco mais claro do que sua versão original, mas ainda matem a exótica cor verde, os lábios são um pouco mais carnudos, suas orelhas tem pontas mais redondadas e dois brincos dourados para cada orelha, mas ainda permanece a impressão que é orelha de elfo e ainda matem aquela presa fora da boca. Seu uniforme também tem alterações. Possui o mesmo protetor prateado do Beast Boy, mas sem o protetor negro por baixo. Sua causa de cor preta tem algumas listras roxas tipo tribal. Um outro detalhe de seu uniforme é que sua camisa preta deixa a mostra sua barriga e têm alguns traços roxos alguns localizados nas bordas da camisa, encimam dos seios e um pouco nos ombros. Permanece o mesmo detalhe nos braços. Outros acessórios que essa versão feminina se diferencia da masculina são puseras roxas no estilo roqueiro e uma coleira do mesmo estilo das pulseiras. Também matem os óculos encima da cabeça com a mesma idéia de sua versão original. Logicamente essa versão se chama Beast Girl.

Como sempre as duas heroínas estão em uma disputa acerada em um jogo de vídeo-game. E como sempre a Lady Cyborgue está dando uma surra em Beast Girl em um jogo. Não tarda a hora que a mulher metálica vence a garota verde.

- Urra! – se levanta e começa fazer uma dança de vitória (típica que o Cyborgue faz, mas com um pouco de rebolado) – ninguém vence a mamãe aqui.

- Você trapaceou! – a metaforma fica com a cara emburrada, joga o Joystick no lado e cruza os braços.

- Você sempre diz isso quando perde. Aprende jogar seu 'pato' – a Lady tira com a cara da titan mais nova.

- Qualquer dia desse eu pego um carro e te atropelo – virando a cara.

- Vai sonhando.

- Vocês duas já estão jogando nessa hora da manhã? – diz uma voz feminina que acaba de chegar.

- Estava. Não quero jogar mais! – Beast Girl sai meio que se espreguiçando e emburrada pela as derrotas consecutivas.

- Então Robin, vamos jogar? – a mulher robótica pergunta para versão feminina do líder dos Titans, Robin.

As diferenças físicas da versão feminina de Robin são mínimas. Seu corpo ficou mais negro apresentando as curvas femininas do tipo de padrão de uma modelo que difere de Beast Girl e Lady Cyborgue a qual tem mais curvas que a menina pássaro e seus cabelos não meio curto, liso e negro.

Seu uniforme tem mudanças significativas. Sua bota é de cano longo chegando até altura da canela sendo de cor preta com a ponta prateada, sua calça negra justa em seu corpo e tem a parte vermelha onde se localiza as partes internas da coxas, no abdômen e dois protetores na parte externa da coxa de cor vermelha, tem duas joelheiras de cor vermelha discretas, um cinto de utilidade de cor dourado, uma camisa preta de manga curta sendo que parte da frente é de cor vermelha e tem um símbolo de uma ave no meio dos seios, luvas negras com detalhes vermelho que cobre todo antebraço, uma capa preta por fora e amarela por dentro e para finalizar sua tradicional mascara.

O nome de Robin permanece o mesmo.

- Vamos! – confirma a mulher pássaro.

Beast Girl começa a caminhar levantando os braços para esticar um pouco depois de horas de jogo, tempo relativamente baixo, mas cansa se contar o tempo que praticamente madrugou jogando. Ela acordou umas cinco da manhã, não conseguiu mais dormir, foi para sala, encontrou Lady Cyborgue na mesma situação e caíram no jogo. Para alongar as costas melhor se transforma em uma gatinha. Só que quando faz isso alguma coisa a pega, ou melhor, alguém a pega. Alguém que veio de outro planeta, Estrelar, ou melhor, sua versão masculina.

Seus traços masculinos apresentam afeminação se analisar apenas seu rosto. Ele é cinco centímetros mais alto que a Estrelar original. Pode ver um bom desenvolvimento dos músculos. Seus cabelos são espetados meio que radicalmente e tem duas mechas caindo perto de seus olhos. Seu uniforme apresenta muita diferença em relação de sua versão feminina. As botas são de cano longo indo até a canela sendo de cor liras com detalhes de prata. Sua calça é preta e tem proteção nos joelhos e nos lado das pernas de um metal branco que veio do espaço. Uma camisa liras sem mangas que é justa em seu corpo. Um cinto de metal branco com um jade no meio. Um protetor de pescoço metálico com um grande jade de enfeite. Um único protetor no ombro direito. Dois tipos de acessório que protege todo o antebraço. Seu nome nessa dimensão é Solar (Sunfire).

- Solar – retorna na forma humana – não consigo respirar.

- Ops – o titan aliem solta Beast Girl – Eu sinto muito, amiga Beast Girl. Solicito seu humilde perdão.

- Tudo bem Solar. Acho que devia me acostumar com seus abraços. Só tenho uma duvida?

- E qual seria essa questão não solucionada, amiga Beast Girl?

- Hum... a Robin não reclama do abraço na hora do namoro? – disse dando uma indireta bem direta a uma certa mulher pássaro. Como não conseguiu se vingar das derrotas no jogo na Lady Cyborgue então precisou encontrar outra vitima.

- BEAST GIRL! – grita a líder, fica vermelha e puxa o controle fazendo o vídeo-game desligar.

- A namorada Robin gosta...

- Solar – fica mais vermelha ainda que seu uniforme.

Beast Girl sai correndo rindo para não se vitima de uma vingança da mulher pássaro. Isso já tira a raiva das derrotas humilhantes que Lady deu na metamorfa no jogo. Como é que as coisas podem melhorar? Quem sabe contar uma piada para Raven (versão masculina de Ravena). Talvez finalmente consiga fazer o milagre, que ele ria de suas piadas. Ou então, como na maioria das vezes, sofra algumas tiradas que faz até poderiam tirar o sorriso do Coringa.

E quando é uma 'lição' física fica erguida no ar sendo que algumas vezes fica por um bom tempo de cabeça para baixo tendo que muitas vezes ficar olhando os olhos ameaçadores do mago.

Muitos podem considerar Raven um homem frio e quase inexpressivo. Só que Beast Girl descobriu que Raven expressa muito através de seus olhos. Basta só prestar atenção. Um dia comentou essa observação para Lady Cyborgue, mas sua amiga metálica disse que é coisa de sua mente que a metamorfa está vendo 'preto no branco'. Parece que só a titan verde que percebe essa diferença de olhar do mago.

Uns tempos para trás tem coisas que não está sabendo o significado de alguns olhares. Como um grande exemplo: pareceu que foi ontem quando procurou Raven para conta uma serie de piadas. Até fez uma audácia mais suicida que... arranhar o carro de Cyborgue na frente dele, ou pedi que Estrelar abrace com toda força ou da uma cantada no Robin e depois se desculpar dizendo que confundiu com uma garota (claro que todas essas coisas no mundo normal). Essa coisa é entrar no quarto de Raven (parece que alguns costumes são mantidos não importa aonde). Claro que aproveitou uma distração do mago para entrar no quarto com uma velocidade mais rápida que Kid Flash ou os irmãos Mais e Menos. Mas logo sofreu as conseqüências. Ficou mais de duas horas erguida e de cabeça para baixo sendo ameaçada pelo olhar frio do mago que assustaria até os mais corajosos vilões e sacudida em vinte e vinte minutos.

Parece meio ilógico na parte de Raven, mas parece que tem um motivo, ou quase. O olhar ameaçador não era constante, demorava uns quinze minutos até seu olhar mudar de expressão. Era um olhar que Beast Girl não conseguia descrever a qual nunca tinha visto esse olhar no mago. Mas tinha uma semelhança, mesmo de longe, parecia um olhar de... desejo. Beast Girl já recebeu muitos olhares de desejos do sexo oposto (tanto de heróis como civis e até vilões), mas não um olhar como de Raven. Parece que... ah besteira! Ainda que Ravena permitisse se expressar nunca a cobiçaria, não é?

Bem deixe quieto. É melhor tentar fazer Raven rir que entende-lo completamente. Afinal as possibilidades de alguém como ele se interessar por alguém verde como ela é nula. Não é?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A meditação sempre foi uma maneira de domar o próprio poder, mas pela primeira vez a meditação está sendo direcionada para decidir que tipo de ação a tomar a qual, que segundo Raven, pode decidir o rumo de sua vida.

Quem o visse ali veria um jovem de pele parida, cabelos roxos curtos penteado para o lado deixando uma franja, um tipo de pedra vermelha no centro da cabeça e um físico de uma pessoa em forma que é controversa de sua vida sedentária, mas o sangue que corre em suas veias da uma vantagem física. Sua roupa é bem exótica como sombria. Uma calça meio folgada negra e camisa negra clara também com uma jóia vermelha substituindo a gola da roupa que pode ver que está por baixo do sobretudo. Um sobretudo que por fora pode ver um pouco de liras e pro dentro vermelho que é fechado no tronco, mas se abre como um V que não tem as partes que cobrem os ombros cujas mangas vão até o começo dos antebraços. Botas de cano longo que quase vai altura dos joelhos semelhante a de militares. Duas tiras de coro em todos os bíceps semelhante a um cinto que dão sustento a manga da camisa. Luvas sem a parte dos dedos de cor preto com prata sendo que existe uma jóia vermelha de porte médio. Esse jovem é Raven, a versão masculina de Ravena.

Ele já enfrentou os piores vilões, já enfrentou sua própria raiva e até seu pai Trigon (ele e Arella foram dos poucos personagens que mantiveram o sexo original), mas a atitude que vai tomar vai ser mais desafiadora que de sua vida.

Isso tudo começou quando um lixo seu sumiu. E não foi um lixo comum e sim a grande galinha de pelúcia. Não seria alguma coisa de se preocupar se uma de suas gavetas não estivesse aberta e um determinado espelho, o portal de Nevermore, não tivesse no lado de fora. Quem podia ter feito isso? E por que levou o objeto de pelúcia, mas não levou o espelho já que um o ultimo tem mais valor que o primeiro? Lembra que investigou por uma semana por conta própria, mas no final desistiu. Era coisa sem importância. Mas um dia a sua ida em Nevermore descobriu uma coisa surpreendente.

Claro de tempo e tempos sempre vai para Nevermore para organizar as emoções. Raven não faz questão de sempre aparecer em um mesmo lugar e sempre entra em diversos lugares de sua mente. Isso é até vantajoso assim pode descobrir o que suas emoções fazem ou escondem. Como a emoção Timidez tem o costume de ficar de frente do espelho para treinar sua coragem (uma cena muito cômica já quando faz uma cara de longe assustadora logo sai correndo de medo pelo próprio reflexo), Conhecimento tem um notebook escondido para assim acessar a internet (será que tem orkut?), Sabedoria gosta de escutar rock às escondidas e o mais absurdo que quase levou infarto: Raiva, enquanto não está tentando se libertar, adora cantar.

Só que nem tudo isso junto seria mais surpreendente do que ia descobrir. Raven aparece na parte onde o sentimento Afeto mora, um tipo de campo cheio de flores muito semelhante ao mundo real perfeito para um casal de apaixonados terem... inspirações. Raven estranha à existência desse lugar, mas estranha mais como flagrou o Afeto a qual estava encolhido em um canto abraçando alguma coisa. Como o mago o encontrou de costas não deu para ver o que estava sendo abraçado. Para seu espante descobriu que Afeto estava abraçando uma galinha de pelúcia, a mesma que tinha ganhado de Beast Girl e que sumiu de seu lixo.

Por que Afeto pegou aquele brinquedo inútil? Um presente bobo dado por Beast Girl que não serve para nada. E por que... Oh não!

Raven chega a uma conclusão racional, se isso gosta pode chamar de lógico. Se Afeto está fazendo isso significa uma coisa... QUE ELE GOSTA DA BEAST GIRL. Isso causa mais impacto que qualquer ataque que recebeu de um super-vilão.

Tentou de todas as maneiras negar esse sentimento. Tentou procurar uma resposta ou algum argumento que negasse esse raciocínio nas outras emoções, porem recebeu respostas que confirmavam entre as de destaque foi de Sabedoria.

Ele falou se tempos atrás aceitava no intimo a aceitação da maga do livro, Malkaviana (versão feminina de Malchior), antes de se revelar uma dragona traidora e manipuladora. Se naquele tempo Raven estava aceitando então por que não pode aceitar que ama a sua colega verde? E como se não fosse suficiente Sabedoria relembrou de duas observações.

Primeiro relembrou de uma promessa que foi feita na época da profecia. Tempo que a esperança em seu peito não existia. Época que amaldiçoou seu próprio nascimento pelo fato de no final causaria o fim de tudo. Mas lá no fundo de sua alma tinha um desejo, mesmo por menor que era a esperança, de tudo acabasse bem. Se esse desejo milagrosamente fosse cumprido então aproveitaria a oportunidade de mudar sua vida vivendo como uma pessoa normal (exceto que continuaria como herói). Daí o milagre aconteceu, mas continuou sua vida mais fechado do que antes da profecia. E com nenhum pingo de acusação Sabedoria perguntou se isso não era uma mentira? E se fosse então por que não gosta de mentira?

Segundo para literalmente der o golpe de misericórdia relembrou de outro fato que aconteceu bem antes da profecia. Foi o aparecimento de Solo (versão masculina de Terra). Nunca tinha olhado ninguém com os maus olhos nem mesmo os super-vilões, mas dês que viu alguém que dava tão bem com Beast Girl o ex-titan traidor foi o primeiro que o empato viu com os maus olhos. E alem de ter se aliado com a Exterminadora (versão feminina de Slade) ainda feriu os sentimentos de sua futura amada.

Com base nesses dois argumentos eram necessárias mais provas? Se seus próprios sentimentos estão afirmando isso tem como negar? E ainda pior se aparecer alguém como Solo, entregaria Beast Girl de mãos beijadas para outro homem?

Não tem como negar mais. Raven ama com certeza Beast Girl. Então problema resolvido? Claro que não. Uma coisa é assumir seus sentimentos. Outra coisa é se declarar para a pessoa. Ainda mais para alguém cuja personalidade é totalmente oposta. Como é que seu coração escolheu alguém tão diferente?

Espera ai! Será que assim tão diferente? Não. Ambos são bastante semelhantes. Os dois têm um passado triste. Eles sabem a dor da rejeição. E é diferente das pessoas normais. Os dois são muito parecidos, para não dizer iguais, por dentro. Presumo que não foi nem o seu coração que a escolheu, mas sim a sua mente racional. Afinal tanto tempo trabalhando junto e convivendo não é de se admirar que tenha um forte sentimento.

Então para que ter medo de falar? Ora só existem duas reações: um fora pode receber ou ter sucesso. Se receber a primeira opção pronto: tiraria um peso de uma duvida. Se receber a segunda opção... mudaria a sua vida para sempre.

De repente escuta batidas na porta de seu quarto. Nem precisa adivinhar quem estava no lado de fora. Antes de sair da posição de lótus da uma profunda respirada para tomar coragem de falar com Beast Girl. É melhor antes convida-la para sair do que se declarar, já que pode conseguir também um pouco de privacidade. Raven nunca pensou que os livros de romances que já leu poderiam dar algumas dicas úteis sobre relacionamento. Claro que tem coisas que pode dizer que é EMOcional.

Enquanto isso no lado de fora encontra a titan verde tentando chamar Raven.

- Por favor, Era, abrir... – a porta se abre já revelando o mago -...a porta? – Beast Girl fica surpresa pela rapidez que foi atendida. Para chamar Raven era necessário no mínimo uns cinco minutos (teve dias que passou uns quarenta minutos).

- Sim? – responde o empato com uma voz sem emoções que faz despertar a metamorfa de seu espanto.

- Ah Era. Tenho uma piada que você vai morrer de rir – da uma pausa para analisar o homem que está na sua frente. Se fosse de costume Raven já teria protestado o apelido ou se não falasse nada estaria com os braços cruzados murmurando algo com ainda o olhar de tédio. Mas os braços estão soltos e o olhar... está de um jeito que ela não sabe descrever.

Quando a metamorfa ia começa a contar a piada o mago a silencia de uma maneira... incomum. Raven coloca o dedo indicador nos lábios de Beast Girl que praticamente fica totalmente paralisada. Um tipo de choque percorre o corpo da jovem fazendo se arrepiar toda. Seu coração acelera um pouco, pode sentir o sangue circulando com mais intensidade em seus lábios. Parece uma presa que está de frente a um predador e não consegue escapar por está paralisado.

Raven evita Beast Boy a contar sua piada. Se baseou em algum romance que leu onde o herói faz a mesma ação que o mago está fazendo para falar palavras doces e logo seguida a toma nos braços. Claro que não vai fazer isso de uma hora para outra com Beast Girl. Tudo tem há sua hora.

Raven pode sentir o macieis dos lábios verdes meio avermelhados (por causa de um leve batom) da titan com os dedos.

- Beast Girl. Olha... – Raven pode não estar demonstrando medo, mas dentro de seu quarto os objetos tremiam com o seu poder graças ao medo que estava sentindo – eu...

De repente o alarme toca. A indignação de Raven pode ser visto em um objeto que acaba de ser destruído. Quem é o infeliz que justamente inventa de aprontar nessa hora. Com muito mau gosto fala para Beast Girl que depois fala que tem que falar. Levou um tempo para Beast Girl assimilar as palavras do empato que ainda estava surpresa pela reação dele. Por um momento pensou que... ah esquece! É o Raven. O máximo que poderia acontecer é levar uma bronca dele. Só pode ser isso. Ainda bem que o alarme tocou. Livrou de uma encrenca, não é?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem esse é o primeiro capitulo dessa saga. Claro que não coloquei toda idéia que queria nesse capitulo (também é muitas ocupações). Espero que essa fic seja de aguado para você leitor. Esse capitulo é um teste antes de postar a aventura mesma.

Sobre a idéia veio através de algumas fics em inglês que li no próprio site (claro que minha falta de conhecimento impede de apreciar 100%). Ai tive essa idéia. Claro que isso foi um trabalho complicado, mas graças aos desenhos de "Turin the Forsaken" no deviantart consegui um excelente material para descrição dos personagens (tanto como os alternativos como os originais) tanto que toda descrição foi através desses desenhos.

Sobre a primeira cena (não sei se vocês vão gostar) foi baseado de um desenho que vi na internet (onde ta Mutano deitado e Ravena sentada no lado dele com um olhar meio... estranho e no seu pensamento ta um trecho que foi descrito). Achei muito engraçado trabalhar com essa foto.

Vou chamar de Mutano de Beast Boy por facilidade (afinal chamar Beast Girl de 'Mutana' é meio estranho).

Bem vou ficar uns tempos sem usar o pc que vai impedir de responder os reviews (se tiver algum) imediatamente.

Dou créditos a Cícero Amaral (criado da fic Beast Man que na minha opinião é a melhor fic de Mutano e Ravena), Beautifulfantasy (entre as fics que escreveu que mais gostei foi Uma Chance e Verdade ou Desafio) e Fox Vamp (criado de Dimension Hina do anime Love Hina que me deu muito apoio).

Peço desculpas se tiver algum trecho ofensivo ou pelos erros de português.


	2. Capitulo Dois

_Bem os titans não é criação minha, senão teria Mutano e Ravena no desenho e continuaria até hoje hehehehehehee_

**Capitulo Dois: O encontro de dois mundo**

*******_No universo alternativo***_

Vida de herói não é fácil. Mesmo tendo poderes ou não. É uma rotina perigosa de impedir catástrofes (sendo naturais ou não), de salvar o mundo (que insiste ter múltiplos fins do mundo que não se realizam), de defender de ameaças hostis extraterrestres (que ironicamente TODOS dizem que o planeta é inferior em relação de onde eles vieram, mas nenhum conseguiu conquistar o planeta dito inferior) e principalmente enfrentar e derrotar os mais diversos vilões. Essa é a rotina dessa turma de jovens heróis os Jovens Titans. Claro que existem outros grupos ou sociedades de heróis como a Liga da Justiça, mas eles não têm que enfrentar alguns vilões tão... estranhos. Ainda mais quando se encontram em um estranho universo alternativo.

Dentro de um shopping Robin, Raven, Solar, Beast Girl e Lady Cyborgue estão enfrentando dois desses vilões estranhos, ou melhor, duas vilãs.

Uma está vestida de mágica (camisa social branca, gravata borboleta preta, luvas brancas, terno preto sendo que tem uma rosa amarela no peito direito, capa preta sendo que seu interior é vermelha, cartola, short curto preto, botas de cano longo que chega a cobrir o joelho e meia-calça semelhante a uma rede) onde pode destacar as pernas perfeitas, mas infelizmente não faz que um observador reparar sua pele azul (ou será que é verde?), uma mascara quase igual que Robin utiliza, cabelos brancos que tem um estranho penteado para trás (que desta vez não apresenta sinais de calvície) e grande nariz relativamente fora dos padrões de belezas. Essa vilã é a versão feminina de Mumbo Jumbo, a Mumba Jumba.

A outra... bem... não pode dizer que é uma visão agradável de se ver. Não é pelo excesso de peso, já que uma pessoa desse nível consegue ficar bastante bonita isso quando da uma caprichada no visual. Mas quando se usa uma calça apertada que da a impressão que tem duas vezes o peso comum, uma camisa que deixa a mostra as saliências e o umbigo de fora, botas no estilo militar, um sobretudo preto, uma camisa que parece um quimono de lutadora, um tipo de acessório que junto com toda vestes da uma impressão de um cosplay mau feito de um Jedi. Ainda soma as características físicas como um pouco de curvatura nas costas, sobrancelhas unidas e finas, cabelo mau cuidado. Esse é a versão feminina de Maluco do Controle ou é sua versão travestir? De qualquer jeito essa personagem se chama Doida do Controle.

Duas estão trabalhando juntas. Uma com magia e outra com tecnologia. Por enquanto a parceria até que está funcionando. Mumba Jumba com suas magia e Doida do Controle criando monstros virtuais (graças a função das duas habilidades criou uma legião de monstros), porem não está durando muito já que os Titans já estão pegando as manhas de enfrentar a estranha combinação.

- Desistam vocês duas. Não tem escapatória – disse a líder dos titans logo quando esquivou das magias da mágica e destruiu um monstro virtual.

- Titans! – responde Doida do Controle através de um monitor – vocês estão bem no nível um do Desafio Mega-Mortal Intergaláctico Anti-Titan Fight, mas ainda vocês não sabem o que esperam. Preparem-se para o nível dois.

- Isso mesmo! O show não acabou! – responde Mumba Jumba e logo após pega a sua cartola e aponta uma varinha para a boca do chapéu – Mumba Jumba!

Uma grande fumaça branca sai da cartola da mágica, mas logo se dissipar assim revelando um tipo de objeto grande que está com uma cortina vermelha em volta como se fosse um palco improvisado.

- Que é isso? Vão fazer shows sem graças até nos derrotar? – pergunta Beast Girl.

- Se for na piada. Você ganha – diz Raven sarcasticamente para Beast Girl.

-Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Vocês logo saberão do plano diabólico que armamos – disse Doida do Controle se materializando ao lado Mumba Jumba e puxando a corda da cortina assim revelando um tipo de bazuca laser, mas com um tipo de encaixe na ponta.

- Vocês não perdem por esperar o espetáculo que isso vai fazer – Jumba faz o típico mistério de mágico.

- Essa belezinha aqui tem a capacidade de aumentar 10 vezes mais a capacidade da cartola de Jumba.

- Putz! – Jumba olha para sua companheira indignada por ela ter revelado o efeito da arma secreta. Como uma mágica não gosta de revelar os truques antes mesmo de serem feitos. A única coisa que mantém ainda no lado de Doida é o desejo de eliminar os Titans. Então joga a sua cartola para cima fazendo que fique no encaixe da arma.

- Titans atacar! – Robin deu a ordem para que os outros se aprecem para deter os planos de Jumba e Doida, já por uma razão: está dentro da cartola de Jumba não é uma experiência muito boa para recordar. Só que infelizmente os titans ainda estão ocupados com a legião de monstros virtuais.

- Solar! Lady!

- Entendi Raven – responderam Lady e Solar juntos.

Então os três titans combinam seus ataques em uma poderosa carga de raio que não só destroem os monstros que estão como acertam violentamente a arma das duas vilãs causando uma explosão e as jogando longe.

- Minha cartola! – diz Jumba.

- Meu controle! – diz a outra quando vê seu controle aos pedaços.

- Ei o que é aquilo?

- O que? – Doida viu o que Jumba está apontando e não gostou do que viu, ou melhor, ficou apavorada do que viu. Um tipo de buraco negro apareceu no lugar de onde estava a arma recém destruída e está sugando tudo que está por perto – mas que diabos é isso?

- Não faço idéia. Vamos fugir daqui. Deixem que os Titans cuidam.

- Concordo com você.

- Ei! Elas estão fugindo!

- Temos coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, Beast Girl – Robin se revele a o buraco negro que está sugando com cada vez mais força.

- Que é isso? – perguntou Solar.

- Parece que é um tipo reação em cadeia, mas não consigo fazer uma analise sobre essa energia – disse Lady Cyborgue.

- Titans protejam – Robin repara que o tal do buraco está começando a puxá-los.

Cada Titan se protegia pela sua maneira. Robin utilizar alguns ganchos para não se soltar facilmente. Lady Cyborgue aproveita seu peso excessivo e mão metálica para cravá-la no chão. Solar com sua super-força voa para uma coluna mais próxima a utiliza como apoio. Raven utiliza sua concentração ao máximo para não se puxado. Só que Beast Girl está com desvantagem, está fora de alcance de qualquer apoio de seus amigos, exceto Raven, mas pouco o empato pode ajudar. Seus poderes não estão ajudando muito. Se transformar em um animal pequeno vai se sugado com mais facilidade e se está em um lugar apertado para se transformar em um animal grande. Então tem que usar toda a força que tem (e alguma que não tem) para não se sugado para dentro do buraco negro.

- Se tiver algum candidato a me salvar, então apareça agora AAAAA... – Beast Girl grita quando literalmente foi puxado no ar em direção do buraco.

- Beast Girl! – Raven vai atrás de metamorfa sem se preocupar com sua própria segurança.

- NÂO!!!!!!!! – Robin ver seus dois amigos serem sugados para o buraco. Para felicidade os titans o buraco se fechou, mas para infelicidade deles seus dois amigos o buraco negro some.

- BEAST GIRL! RAVEN! – grita Solar indo para o local onde estava o buraco negro – eles estão... – pode ver um desespero no rosto de Solar.

- Não! Minhas leituras indicam que eles foram teletransportados – disse Lady Cyborgue mantendo a calma enquanto está fazendo a leitura. Ela simplesmente não achou nenhum vestígio da desintegração dos dois heróis. Se as leis físicas não forem quebradas é impossível que matéria seja destruída. Se aquele buraco fosse uma replica de um buraco negro do espaço pelo menos teria uma noção que aconteceria com os dois Titans.

- Maldição! O que aconteceu, Lady Cyborgue? Me fale – Robin indo em frente da mulher robótica.

- Eu não sei! – ficou com cara de preocupada.

- Droga! Isso não podia acontecer com eles. Se eu me esforçasse mais... – Robin é interrompida pelo Solar que a abraça assim consolando. A líder dos Titans não fala mais nada. Apenas da alguns murros de leve no peitoral de Solar enquanto se controla para não derramar nenhuma lagrima.

- Tudo vai ficar bem – Lady tenta inutilmente dar animo para seus colegas. Onde está que os dois foram?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*** na dimensão normal***_

- Glorioso o nascer do sol, namorado Robin – fala a alienígena dos titans estando no terraço a qual não está sozinha. Estrelar está sendo abraçada por trás pelo seu namorado terrestre.

- Concordo com você Estrelinha – Robin sussurra um apelido que só utiliza quando está sozinho com Estrelar. O romance finalmente iniciou depois da missão de Tóquio quando ele resolveu abrir mão do dever excessivo de herói para também ser feliz – todos os dias estão sendo uma benção quando você está aqui.

Praticamente a roupa de Estrelar é a mesma de tempos atrás, mas com algumas mudanças como alguns detalhes preto na blusa dela, as partes metálicas prateado, um tipo de manto que fica atrás da saia e uma tiara de prata. O corpo de Estrelar desenvolveu bastante a transformando uma linda mulher alienígena (digno dos padrões de beleza terrestre).

A nova roupa de Robin da uma impressão que é uma transição da futura identidade Asa Noturna. Seu uniforme agora é predominante preto sendo que a parte central vermelha. A capa agora quase chega ao chão e é preta com amarelo na parte interna.

- Oh namorado Robin – Estrelar fica emocionado pelas palavras – como queria que esse momento não acabasse tão cedo.

- Então vamos fazer esse momento eterno!

- Hum... tem como isso?

- Estrelar isso é uma maneira de dizer que vamos fazer esse momento inesquecível.

- Ah entendi. Mas sabe que pode fazer esse momento ficar mais inesquecível?

- Acho que tenho idéia – diz com uma voz pastosa fazendo que Estrela se arrepie um pouco.

Nada mais interessante para aumentar o fogo da paixão em um beijo profundo. Nem precisava se afastar um do outro, apenas se ajeitar um pouquinho para o tão esperado beijo. Um beijo inicialmente tímido para não estragar o momento de paz, mas que se intensifica cada vez mais quando a necessidade de um para o outro aumenta.

O único arrependimento de Robin é ter enrolado tanto para ficar com Estrelar e ter colocado o 'trabalho' como primeiro lugar. Mas agora é recuperar o tempo perdido. Como está valendo a pena esse namoro principalmente os beijos. Claro que Robin não ver só esse lado carnal, mas não pode negar que é interessante beijar alguém cuja língua é acima da media. Literalmente de outro mundo. O único lado negativo é quando Estrelar se empolga e da um abraço... bem forte.

Sem problemas. Sem preocupações. Sem confusões... Só que de repente Beast Boy aparece rapidamente no terraço fazendo Estrelar e Robin se separarem.

- Beast Boy! Que idéia é essa... – Robin não teve tempo de terminar porque se espanta da atitude do titan: te se jogado sem primeiro mudar de forma.

- Namorado Robin. É comum o pessoal desse planeta pular de uma altura alta sem aviso nenhum? E ainda sumir de repente? – Estrelar diz isso porque andou até onde Beast Boy se jogou e não viu nada, nem ele caindo, nem voando e nem pendurado. Como tivesse se teletransportado.

- Não. Mas o que será que ele fez desta vez com a Ravena para ele fugir desse jeito?

- Namorado Robin, por que você acha que o amigo Beast Boy está fugindo da amiga... – Estrelar não teve tempo de terminar já que aparece Ravena levitando com um olhar que pode ver dentro do capuz... não muito amigável.

- Onde está ele? – falou com uma voz sem emoção.

- Olha amiga Ravena o amigo Beast Boy ele pulou da torre e...

- Deve está lá embaixo agora. Obrigado Estrelar – diz Ravena nem esperando Estrelar terminar. Logo se teletransporta assim deixando o casal sozinho.

- Estrelar. Você que matar o Beast Boy – disse Robin. Sabe quando Ravena está atrás de Beast Boy... é melhor não está na pele do titan verde.

- Namorado Robin o que eu fiz de tão grave?

- Na verdade ela me ajudou – diz uma voz.

- Hã? – disseram os dois juntos quando viram Beast Boy meio que pendurado na borda da Torre.

- Hehehehehe. Ainda bem que Ravena já foi embora – diz já retornando no terraço.

- Amigo Beast Boy como é que você sumiu daquele jeito? Eu nem te vi – pergunta Estrelar.

- Isso porque sou o melhor!

- Beast Boy – Robin cruzou os braços. Esse é o sinal típico de alguém serio que quer explicações sem gracinhas.

- Ta legal. Eu me transformei em um camaleão e fiquei grudado na parede.

- Hum inteligente. O que você fez desta vez para Ravena te perseguir daquele jeito? – pergunta Robin.

- Nada.

- Nada mesmo? – pode ver que o líder está desconfiado para sinceridade da resposta de seu subordinado.

- Qual é? Desta vez estou com a ficha limpa.

- Amigo Beast Boy está limpando as coisas perfeitamente – diz Estrelar.

- Estrelar. Ficha limpa significa inocente.

- Obrigado namorado Robin.

Robin suspira. Ter uma namorada que tem a capacidade de aprender qualquer coisa com o contato labial é bem vantajosa (dês que ele seja o único professor), mas infelizmente essa habilidade não serve para passar o conhecimento de gírias e afins. Bem nada é perfeito.

- Mas eu não fiz nada. Quando sai encontrei Ravena saindo do quarto. Não sei que aconteceu, mas ela caiu. Tipo... tava parecendo que tava vendo um fantasma – explica Beast Boy - mas de qualquer jeito eu conseguir fugir dela, eu sou demais. – o titan ri da sua própria astúcia bem contente por si mesmo.

Claro que de uma hora para outra sentir um frio na espinha pode interromper seu momento de triunfo. Podia ignorar isso, mas como sente um cheiro familiar no ar, um cheiro muito agradável e muito familiar. Nem da o trabalho de se virar. Afinal é a ultima pessoa que quer encontrar agora na face da terra.

- Hum... Ravena... dês de quando você ta aí? – pergunta sem se virar.

- Da parte quando você falou socorro! – respondeu com uma voz sem emoção.

- Espera aí eu não... – Beast Boy foi erguido no ar – SOCORRO – claro que queria contar com ajuda de Robin e Estrelar, mas os dois já estavam em uma distancia segura para evitar a cólera da filha de Trigon. O medo vem para o metaformo, mas primeiro vem uma grande duvida que está superando o primeiro sentimento – Rae, como você me achou tão rápido?

- Está esquecendo que posso sentir as pessoas? Foi só uma questão de te enganar. E é Ravena – diz em um tom monótono

Beast Boy engole seco era melhor ter se transformado em um animal alado e ter fugido, mas se bem que não adiantaria muito, já como aquele ditado: se correr o bicho pega e se ficar o bicho come. Mas esse bicho é uma heroína extremamente bela com poderes que vai alem da conta e que pode comer através de seus poderes.

- Qual é Ravena? Eu até posso entender a maioria das vezes que você me bate, mas desta vez não fiz nada.

- Pelo contrario você... – Ravena para de falar por lembrar do sonho que teve antes de acordar. Claro que isso a deixa vermelha, mas ninguém percebe por causa do capuz. Infelizmente para Beast Boy não foi boa coisa. Ele foi arremessado em uma parede com toda força que a empata pode.

- Aí essa doeu! – exclama enquanto está no chão – eu queria saber o que fiz para merecer isso, heim?

Ravena coloca a mão na cabeça como se tivesse avaliando algo. Depois olha para Beast Boy de uma maneira estranha. Como se duvidasse que Beast Boy estivesse realmente lá.

- Hum... amiga Ravena. Você está bem? – pergunta Estrelar estranhando a reação da amiga.

- Que estranho – diz a empata.

- O que foi Ravena? – pergunta Robin.

- Como é que Beast Boy está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

- Como é que é? – pergunta os três titans ao mesmo tempo principalmente Beast Boy.

- Estou sentindo a presença de Beast Boy na sala de está – diz a Ravena sem nenhum momento alterar a voz.

- Olha Rae – diz Beast Boy se levantando – isso é loucura principalmente para mim.

- É que estou sentindo agora. E é Ravena.

- Amiga Ravena. Beast Boy ele não tem os poderes do Bill Numeroso, como ele pode está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? – pergunta Estrelar.

- E o que mais estranho que estou sentindo outra presença.

- Outra presença? – desta vez Robin leva a serio as declarações da maga.

- É uma presença estranha. É familiar e ao mesmo tempo desconhecida. Parece que o dono dessa presença veio de Azarath.

- Azarath? Não o lugar onde você foi criada? – Estrelar pergunta.

- Sim.

- Não resta duvidas. Titans! Vamos – diz o Robin. Se tem uma pessoa desconhecida dentro da torre é melhor tomas as precações agora.

- Espera ai. Deixa eu ajeitar a coluna no lugar – diz Beast Boy, mas ele é puxado pela áurea negra de Ravena.

Os três titans se dirigem para a sala principal e antes de chegar escutam um barulho vindo de lá parecendo com...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto os quatro titans estavam no terraço acontecia alguma coisa estranha em uma outra parte da torre. Em silencio um tipo de buraco se abre encima da sala da torre fazendo que algumas matérias saia dele. Primeiro saem alguns pedaços de papeis, depois uns pedaços de aço (provavelmente destroços de algum aparelho tecnológico) em alguns pontos na sala. Antes de fecha trás duas pessoas, mais precisamente dois heróis que vieram de uma dimensão alternativa, que caem em cima do sofá no mesmo lugar. Como dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar do espaço resultou uma cena incomum. Beast Girl deitada no sofá e Raven em cima da titan.

- Hum... onde é que estamos? – Beast Gril está meio desnorteada.

- Tudo indica que estamos de volta na torre. Você está bem, Beast Girl? – a voz saiu quase sem emoção, talvez porque uma grande preocupação está em seu peito por causa de sua amada.

- Sim. Eu estou, mas... – Beast Girl começa a ficar vermelha.

- Sim?

-... é que...

-...

-... sabe...

- Beast Girl o que está... – Raven nem precisou terminar a pergunta porque sua própria consciência da a resposta: ele está ainda em cima dela – Ops! Desculpe – rapidamente se levanta e se vira para esconder o vermelho de seu rosto.

_"Raven, tu perdeu uma oportunidade de ouro"_ disse uma voz de sua mente, uma voz chamada Coragem.

_"Tenho que concordar. Você bem que deixaria de frescura de enrolação e a pegava 'de jeito' de uma vez por todas"_ desta vez foi Rude que falou.

"_Ela não vai gosta de nós se fizer isso" _disse Timidez.

_"Creio que não é muito necessário esses termos para induzir que Raven tome uma atitude"_ disse Conhecimento.

_"Não precisa se direto de uma vez. Convida-a para sair em um jantar romântico a luz de velas_" disse Afeição.

- Vocês todos. Calem a boca – diz Raven em um tom alto legível.

- Rae, você está bem?

- É Raven.

- Vou considera que sim. Rae onde estão os outros?

- Deixa eu ver... – se concentra um pouco para sentir a presença dos outros – parecem que já estão aqui.

- Então eles prenderam Doida do Controle e Jumba?

- Bem provável que sim. Hum que estranho... parece que estou sentindo a sua presença lá encima do terraço.

- A minha presença?

- Esquece... vou para o meu quarto meditar.- com rápida utilização de seus poderes Raven limpa a sala - Hum.... Beast Girl... conte aquela piada mais tarde agora só quero meditar – rapidamente ele se teletransporta para o seu suposto quarto.

- Heim? Raven querendo escutar as minhas piadas? Acho que aquela viagem não fez bem para ele. Tenho que admitir que ultimamente ele está mais... gentil - Beast Girl se senta no sofá relaxando um pouco. Ela lembra do momento que estava com o empato antes do alarme tocar. Que será que Raven queria falar.

A titan vai ter outras coisas de se preocupar já que está entrando na sala um titan dessa dimensão, Cyborgue. O titan cibernético não teve muita alteração como os seus companheiros. Os únicos detalhes foram em sua parte viva a qual ficou mais maduro e alguns pontos de sua armadura onde teve algumas mudanças no design em sua armadura.

O titan está querendo comer alguma coisa. De preferência alguma coisa de carne como um file ou picanha. Claro que quando entra na sala só ver a ponta verde da cabeça de Beast Girl pensando que é Beast Boy.

- E ae verdinho, beleza?

- Verdinho? – Beast Girl se levanta surpresa por dois motivos: um por ter chamada de "verdinho" e outra por desconhecer a voz que a chamou.

Cyborgue congela quando ver Beast Girl a qual a titan tem o mesma ação. Ficaram um bom tempo se encarando ambos com expressão seria no rosto. Cada um reparando cada detalhe do outro. Claro para alguém de fora é um homem e uma mulher, mas para os que estão vivendo é uma copia modificada de seus amigos.

De repente um tipo de choque aparece em ambos os rostos. Um choque que se transforma em uma risada. Claro só podia ser uma piada. Alguém querendo da uma de transexual. Claro que piada.

Claro que a brincadeira acaba quando Robin, Estrelar, Raven e Beast Boy chegam ao lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven ainda não desistiu de declarar para Beast Girl, apenas adiou para meditar. Precisa ter todas as emoções sobre controle antes de parte para uma atitude. Mas a meditação precisa se adiada também.

- Hum aqui está diferente – foi a primeira coisa quando chega no quarto de Ravena pensando que o seu.

Ele da uma olhada direito para examinar cada detalhe de seu suposto quarto. Aparentemente tudo em ordem, mas tem alguns detalhes diferentes. Para começar nos livros a quais muitos são os títulos que ele não comprou principalmente títulos de romances focados ao publico feminino. E outro detalhe que reparou que lembra quando acordou deixou por desleixe as suas roupas sujas encima da cama.

Será que alguém entrou em seu quarto? Pouco provável. Ninguém se aventura entrando em seu quarto – talvez a Beast Girl – e mexer em suas coisas. Por impulso ele abre o guarda roupa e para sua surpresa ele encontra roupas femininas.

Quem foi o engraçadinho que teve a idéia de colocar roupas de mulher no seu guarda roupa. Até calcinhas e sutiãs tem lá dentro. E o mais incrível que até um capuz esteja lá dentro.

- Espera aí. Um capuz? – Raven olha direito mais uma vez e ver um conjunto de capuz.

Claro para Ravena isso é uma veste comum em Azarath, mas isso para o publico feminino. Em Azarath todo empato ou empata tem um treinamento diferenciado. As mulheres são obrigadas a utilizarem um capuz para esconder expressões faciais, mas para o homem não tem esse luxo. Um treinamento para empato é muito mais severo que uma empata.

O sexo masculino é considerado (para muitos machistas) um sexo forte e guerreiro. Em conseqüência disso os homens de Azarath tem que ser perfeito para controlar suas emoções, por isso que não utiliza capuz com objetivo de testar os candidatos de empata. E como filho de Trigon esse treinamento foi mais puxado. E cada erro era punido fisicamente com uma tortura mágica. Se não fosse os poderes curativos seu corpo estaria cheio de cicatrizes.

São águas passadas que Raven não quer lembrar, mas se tem um capuz típico a empata (principalmente um capuz para as empatas de elite) significa que não foi ninguém que mexeu no seu guarda roupa. Mas o que está acontecendo afinal?

CONTINUA


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Capitulo 3: Mistérios e Alianças**

Em um lugar em Jumper City em tipo de prédio discreto de classe baixa em um lugar que praticamente muitos não dão valor. Claro que nem todo mundo sabe, mas é bem luxuoso por dentro. Nesse lugar é onde se encontra o grupo atualmente formado por jovens vilões, a H.I.V.E, que atualmente está sendo formada por Mamute, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, See-More, Bill Numeroso, Cheshime (nova componente) e seu líder (nomeado pelo grupo) Chip. Disfarçadamente See-More está vigiando o lugar com ajuda de Cheshime (a qual para ele está sendo um beneficio enorme por está tendo uma grande intimidade com a vilã).

Enquanto o resto do grupo está fazendo outras atividades como Angel está meditando, Bill Numeroso está jogando futebol sozinho, Kyd Wykkyd está assistindo televisão e Chip está sozinho em um quarto sentado em uma mesa sem fazer nada. Assim como os titans cada personagem teve a sua evolução física e Chip pode dizer que teve suas evoluções físicas. De começo teve em seu tamanho, mas ainda assim ainda é o menor dos vilões (ele está no tamanho que Beast Boy era antes), teve uma alongada no crânio deixando de ter uma cabeça em forma de ovo e agora a cor de seus olhos são aparentes (castanhos).

Aqueles que conhecem o vilão pensam que ele está pensando em algum plano ou alguma invenção, mas Chip está pensando em sua vida. Claro que muitos sabem que é um jovem com um Q.I elevado, mas poucos sabem suas origens. Mikron O'Jeneus Jr é o filho do vilão Mikron O'Jeneus, Gizmo, um temido vilão da Liga da Justiça que monstra onde Chip herdou as habilidades cientistas. Foi Gizmo que o colocou Chip na H.I.V.E para que o mesmo um dia se transformar em um grande vilão. Só que infelizmente existe uma peça chave que impede de que Chip seja um reconhecido grande vilão chamado Titans.

A porta do seu quarto é batido assim por hora interrompendo sua reflexão. Só existe uma pessoa na H.I.V.E que tem coragem e permissão de interromper Chip.

- Pode entrar Mamute – diz Chip sem se mover.

O vilão entra com uma bandeja de comida para o seu amigo. Mamute teve suas evoluções físicas. Seu rosto ficou um pouco mais velho, mas da impressão de está mais novo por causa de está sem barba e pelo corte de cabelo que agora está curto.

- Obrigado Mamute, mas eu estou sem fome – Chip faz uma coisa que não de sua personalidade que é agradecer alguém. Como uma pessoa de Q.I elevado cria uma personalidade arrogante achando que é superior a tudo e a todos, mas Chip respeita seu amigo e compassa Mamute não pela sua força, mas por ele ser uma das poucas pessoas que já compartilhou alguns momentos em grupos.

Antes tinha a Jinx, mas ela infelizmente mudou de lado. Se perguntarem para Chip que acha da mudança da Jinx com certeza ele reprova a ação dela, mas lá no fundo ele até que entende o motivo da ação dela. Ele até que já pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas seu orgulho impede de realizar tamanha humilhação.

- Chip. Você tem que comer alguma coisa. Faz tempo que você não faz nada apenas ficar olhando para nada.

- Hum... – Chip pega uma torrada que está na bandeira e da uma mordida – estou sem idéia. Dês daquele episodio da Irmandade Negra sua mente não elabora nenhum plano para derrotar os Titans.

- Não se preocupe Chip. Com a sua mente superior vai logo pensar em um plano que finalmente derrote os Titans.

- Nem mesmo a Irmandade Negra, que são muito mais experiente que nós, conseguiu derrotar os titans. Imagine a gente.

- Eles cometeram um erro muito grave de em vez de matá-los quando tinha oportunidade os prenderam. E ainda subestimou um pequeno grupo que podia ser facilmente eliminado.

- Você tem razão. Mas veja que naquela época todos os vilões participaram, mas após aquela derrota fazer uma nova associação está bem difícil.

- Não precisamos de uma frescuragem de ajuntar todos os vilões. Basta uma estratégia feita por ti para a gente ter a vitória. Afinal você é o líder.

- É isso! – se levanta na mesa.

- O que?

- Se a gente distrair o Robin assim podemos ter a vitória certa.

- Mas como a gente pode fazer isso?

- Conseguindo um rival para ele.

- Chip, não sou de pensar muito, você sabe que prefiro utilizar a minha força em vez do meu cérebro. Mas como vamos achar um rival para Robin? Afinal os únicos que foram rivais para ele foi o Slade e X. Mas nenhum desses da para a gente utilizar para os nossos interesses.

- Isso é simples. A resposta está em Gotham City.

- Gotham City? O que tem lá?

- Você não sabe? Robin antes de ser líder dos Titans ele era parceiro do Batman. Imagine trazer um vilão de lá, especialmente um que conheça o Robin.

- Esse é um bom plano.

- Só que tem um 'porem'.

- O que?

- Como trazer um vilão de lá sem trazer atenção de Batman? Afinal não quero me meter com alguém da Liga da Justiça.

- Mas que barulho é esse?

- Não sei. Deve ser um invasor – disse Chip enquanto veste sua mochila – mas que se arrependera amargamente.

Chip e Mamute correm para a fonte do barulho para ver o que está acontecendo. Chegando lá descobre dois seres encapuzados com mascaras de alguém rindo e alguém chorando (os símbolos da comedia e da tragédia). Em volta está Bill Numeroso, Kyd Wykkyd e Angel. Claro que a situação não está favorável já que Bill está inconsciente enquanto Angel e Kyd Wykkyd estão em posição de ataque, mas estão receosos para atacar já que viram que aconteceu com Bill.

Tudo começou quando os misteriosos seres entraram tranquilamente no prédio. Isso significa que passaram facilmente de See-More e Cheshime. Então Bill Numeroso fez muitas copias dele próprio para não da chance para os invasores, só que aquele que está usando a mascara da tragédia levantou a mão e um circulo de fumaça aparece do nada a qual sufoca todos os Bills. Era um gás sonífero. Só não pegou em Kyd e Angel porque Kyd pegou Angel e se teletransportou.

- Não sei quem são vocês, idiotas. Mas vou mostrar para vocês quantos paus de faz uma canoa – disse Chip fazendo que pernas robóticas apareçam para assim ergue-lo para ter uma altura necessária.

Mas o ser da mascara da tragédia apenas ergue a mão e de repente do nada as pernas robóticas de Chip se retorcem.

- O que aconteceu? – Chip não viu nenhum raio ou energia saído do ser para fazer isso. Também nenhum aparelho detectou algum campo magnético ou força invisível que possa fazer isso. Ele olha para as pernas e repara que o metal delas mudou de composição. Está parecendo que virou alumínio frágil. É isso, o invasor da mascara da tragédia tem o poder de transmutar matéria – vamos ver se transmuta isso – Chip solta dois mísseis.

O ser da tragédia tenta fazer à mesma ação, mas os mísseis explodem causando uma onda que derruba os dois seres.

- Então seus manes. Acham que podem comigo. Já estou preparado para alguém que transmuta a matéria – disse Chip confiante de que está fazendo. De certa forma está falando a verdade. Seu pai disse sobre que existem muitas pessoas que dominam magias, elemento que desafia as leis físicas, químicas e biológicas. Claro que Chip achou isso um absurdo, imaginava que se tivesse alguém que utilizasse magia simplesmente tentaria mudar a composição atômica. Se precavendo disso fez mísseis especiais contendo quatro tipos de elemento químicos que da o efeito da explosão. E se algum desses elementos forem mudados isso causa uma reação em cadeia que causa uma forte explosão. Claro que isso não serviu de nada já que conheceu a Jinx que suas expectativas sobre magias estavam totalmente erradas, mas mesmo assim deixou os mísseis.

- Transmutar matéria? – perguntou Mamute.

- Um deles tem o poder de transmutar matéria, mas isso não vai ser útil – a mochila aparece uma hélices de helicóptero para voar – meus mísseis e lasers vão acabar com eles rapidinhos.

- Espere! – Mamute fica no lado de Chip com o braço bloqueando a passagem do amigo.

- Que foi?

- Eu conheço um dos invasores.

- Como é que é?

O misterioso ser com a mascara da tragédia se aproxima de Mamute ficando frente a frente. O Mamute o encara seriamente por um tempo até que de repente abre um sorriso.

- Há quanto tempo irmã.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parecia que o tempo tinha congelado na torre dos Titans.

Era um ataque de um vilão?

Não.

Era um efeito raro no universo?

Não.

Alguém que apertou o botão 'pause'?

Também não. Mas sim o choque dos titans quando encontraram a jovem verde. Cyborgue foi o primeiro a encontrá-la, mas encarou isso como uma brincadeira de Beast Boy ou uma ação do herói de... trocar de time, mas agora... vendo ainda o seu amigo presente fica tão chocado como os seus quatro amigos.

E também Beast Girl, a viajante por acaso do universo alternativo está tendo um mesmo choque que os titans estão tendo. Seus olhos estão presenciando alguém com as mesmas características de Lady Cyborgue, um homem se travestindo de Robin (segundo a opinião de Beast Girl), uma tamaraniana semelhante ao Solar, alguém sex e verde como ele (alguns detalhes não passa despercebido) e alguém que se parece com a morte (está se referindo a Ravena já que a mesma está com capuz e não da para ver a semelhança que a empata tem com Raven).

Então a mente da metamorfa começa a construir uma explicação do porque está vendo o que está vendo. Por fim sua mente entrou em um concesso de uma explicação lógica.

- CONES ZUMBIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – começa correr desesperadamente para a saída da sala.

- Titans. Não deixem-na escapar – ordenou Robin para não deixar a misteriosa garota fugir, quem sabe o que ela pode ser.

Beast Girl está quase chegando à porta até que Ravena fica na frente dela assim impedindo de escapar. Cyborgue tenta captura-la, mas ela consegue escapar tranquilamente e começa a correr para algum lugar para esquivar de Robin e Estrelar que tenta pega-la também.

Beast Boy ainda está em choque de ver a metamorfa. Parece que alguém o clonou e mudou alguns detalhes. Claro que não deixa de apreciar esses detalhes. Um peso de insegurança é tirado de suas costas de que uma pessoa verde, de orelhas pontudas e com uma presa exposta não seja bonita pelo contrario é uma excelente combinação.

Ravena cansa dessa perda de tempo e resolve tomar uma atitude.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos – com sua magia rapidamente segura e levita Brast Girl.

- SOCORROOOOOOOOOO! – o grito da metamorfa pode se escutado quase na torre inteira. Para a sua sorte um desses lugares foi o quarto da Ravena e foi lá que saiu uma resposta. Alguém se matealiza ao lado da Ravena. Raven com uma voz imponente e sem emoção diz uma famosa frase:

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos – a mesma magia que capturou Beast Girl faz o mesmo com Robin, Estrelar, Cyborgue e Beast Boy (o qual nem participou da perseguição).

Ravena olha para o lado o dono do poder e tem uma surpresa (que não é expresso em sua face) de alguém parecido com ela. Raven logo olha para Ravena. Em uma perfeita sincronia os dois levanta a sobrancelha esquerda, um sinal típico que vai querer uma explicação. Vai ser uma longa historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***No universo alternativo***

- Conseguimos escapar – disse Jumba quando saiu do shopping junto com Doida do Controle.

- É verdade – responde Doida do Controle – o plano não saiu como planejado, mas teve algum efeito nos titans.

- Ta certo. Mas e minha cartola? Sem ela não consigo usar mágica.

- Relaxe. Se eu refazer meu controle sua cartola conseguirei recriar. Agora só precisamos achar um local tranqüilo para planejar o próximo plano.

- Que tal a prisão? – disse uma voz feminina.

- Quem disse isso? – Jumba olha para os lados para achar a dona da voz. Só que um vulto amarelo circula as duas vilas. Quando as mesmas percebem o que estava acontecendo já se encontravam amarradas.

- Não reconhecem nem um titan quando se ver um – disse a titan aparecendo ao lado das vilãs. A versão feminina de Kid Flash apresenta uma roupa mais colada do que sua versão masculina para justamente destacar as curvas proporcionais. No uniforme apresenta algumas características diferente de sua versão original como que a barra da calça vai até altura da canela, seu sapato são pequenos semelhante a uma sapatinha e o emblema na camisa da heroína fica mais acima do peitoral assim indo no meio dos seios. As diferenças físicas que essa versão de Kid Flash é mais magro e seus cabelos são longos e ruivos.

Logo Robin, Solar e Lady Cyborgue saem do shopping e se aproximam de Kid Flash e das duas vilãs amarradas.

- Amiga Kid Flash. Que bom revê-la – Sola cumprimenta.

Um detalhe que Lady Cyborgue estava reparando a ausência de alguém, mas resolveu ficar calada.

- É bom revê-lo também. Assim como é bom revê-las Robin e Lady Cyborgue. Vocês estavam enfrentando elas?

- Sim – respondeu Robin.

- Parecem que elas deram trabalho. Quase escaparam. Alias onde estão Raven e Beast Girl?

Os três titans abaixam a cabeça. Kid Flash percebe que alguma coisa aconteceu com os dois titans e a heroína não tem coragem de fazer a pergunta do paradeiro dos dois heróis. Até que Solar se enche de coragem para responder.

- Não sabemos ainda. Estávamos em um confronto com Doida do Controle e Juma até que as duas tiraram um tipo de arma. Antes de elas usarem a maquina nós a destruímos, mas isso causou um efeito colateral fazendo aparecer um tipo de buraco negro assim sugando o amigo Raven e a amiga Beast Girl.

- O plano não foi todo em vão – fala Doida do Controle bem contente – dois titans a menos.

- Ah é? É Melhor se preocupar em trazê-los de volta rapidinho – disse Lady Cyborgue em uma forma ameaçadora e ficando na frente de Doida.

- E se eu me recusar a falar?

- Vou te dar 10 motivos – aponta o braço para ela para sacar sua bazuca laser – 10. 9. 8. 7 – cada vez que a contagem diminui o raio se concentra. Doida fica com muito medo do que pode acontecer.

- Eu... n-não... sei-i – gagueja de tanto medo.

- Eu não estou ouvindo um lugar. 6. 5. 4...

- Lady Cyborgue – Solar e Robin disseram juntos e seguram a Cyborgue enquanto Kid Flash tira Doida e Jumba na mira da titan robótica.

- Eu tenho uma noção onde eles estão – disse Jumba bem calma fazendo todos os titans se acalmarem.

- Onde? – pergunta Robin.

- Antes de falar vou explicar como funciona minha cartola. Ela simplesmente tem o poder de abrir portas para outras dimensões. Normalmente só vou para dimensão da mágica, aquelas que um dia mandei vocês. A intenção do plano era mandar vocês todos para essa dimensão, mas como foi destruída esse controle dimensional foi perdido. Então os dois estão em uma dimensão qualquer aleatória.

- Ta legal você sabe onde eles estão? – pergunta Robin calmamente.

- Eu não sei, mas isso é simples. Quando se vai em uma outra dimensão se deixa rastro, qualquer experiente em magia consegue localizar o rastro.

- Problema resolvido – disse Lady recuperando o animo e 'guardando' seu canhão para alivio de Doida.

- Obrigada por me salvar, Jumba – disse Doida em lagrimas – não sabia que preocupava comigo.

- E não me preocupo. Apenas comperei com os titans para pegar a redução de pena – responde Jumba.

- Eu mereço – abaixa a cabeça de decepção.

- Mas amigas. Quem a gente comece que sabe magia? Pelo que sei só Raven que utiliza magia de todos os titans.

- Existe alguém que pode fazer isso – disse Lady Cyborgue.

- Quem? – pergunta Robin.

- Kid Flash. Cadê o Curse? – Lady Cyborgue pergunta para Kid Flash.

Curse, o ex-componente da H.I.V.E que lutou bravamente ao lado dos titans contra a Irmandade Negra. Seu nome é Curse, o amaldiçoado que é a versão masculina de Jinx, a azarada.

- Faz um bom tempo que não vejo ele.

- Ué? Vocês não estavam namorando? – Lady pergunta surpresa.

- Como você mesmo falou estava. Não deu muito certo.

- Sinto muito – Lady Cyborgue não sabe porque, mas sentiu uma satisfação pela noticia – você sabe me dizer onde Curse está morando?

- Está morando em um apartamento próximo daqui. Vou deixar um e-mail.

- Certo – agora Robin toma a palavra – obrigada pela ajuda Kid Flash.

- De nada. Estou aqui para isso – Kid Flash vai embora rapidamente...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_***No universo normal***_

- Então foi isso que aconteceu – disse Raven sem expressa emoção nenhuma.

- Pera aí! Até que entendo a lógica – se manifestou Cyborgue – mas ver Maluco do Controle e Jumbo como mulheres... é demais para o meu sistema. Que loucura é essa? Ta parecendo que instalei o Windows do meu sistema.

- Então vocês não são clones zumbis? – pergunta Beast Girl.

- Sim. Somos zumbis. Veja a gente comendo carne humana – fala Ravena sarcasticamente.

- O mais impressionante é ver Rae como mulher – disse Beast Girl olhando atentamente para a empata que agora a cabeça esta sem o capuz. Realmente incrível como ela é mais assustadora que o próprio Raven (na opinião dela).

- É Raven(a) – os dois empatas falam o seu nome.

- O perigo é está os dois juntos – disse Beast Boy.

- Por que? – pergunta sua copia feminina.

- Imagine a briga que deve ser para ter o bule de chá.

- É mesmo! Deve ser pior do que briga de sumo – cai na risada.

- Briga de sumo. Essa foi boa – Beast Boy começa a rir também.

Em uma sincronia Beast Boy e Beast Girl são erguidos pelos poderes dos empatas e jogados para trás.

- Poxa Raven. Não precisava ter me jogado no chão – disse Beast Girl não entendendo muito porque o empata lhe jogou no chão com seus poderes já que como sendo mulher e Raven sendo homem não é muito cavalheiro de castigar em um ataque físico (direto ou indireto como magia) por uma piada contada pro ela.

- Não foi ele. Fui eu – disse Ravena.

- Hã? – Beast Girl não entende muito a reação da empata. Está certo se fosse Raven tivesse feito isso, já que tem um convívio social mais longo, mas mesmo Ravena sendo o empata feminino isso não da o direito disso.

- E precisava me jogar no chão também? – pergunta Beast Boy que também estava se levantando.

- Não foi ela. Fui eu – agora diz Raven.

- Hã? – praticamente a mesma ação da Beast Girl e com um pensamento semelhante. É lógico que ele apanha mais do que sua versão feminina, mas isso não quer dizer que vai aceitar qualquer um que saiba utilizar magia para isso, principalmente alguém do sexo masculino.

- Incrível é a sincronia – disse Estrelar – queria ver como são os outros titans.

- Essa fiquei curioso. Raven conta como são os outros titans, principalmente como é o Robin mulher e Estrelar homem – pergunta Cyborgue.

- Não esquecendo de contar como é o Cyborgue – expressa Robin.

- Bem... – Raven tenta achar as palavras certas para descrever seus amigos. Afinal qual é a curiosidade? Ele não ficou nenhum pouco surpreso quando encontrou com a Ravena... ta legal a única surpresa foi descobrir o gosto literário de sua sócia feminina, mas fora isso é apenas alguém com traços semelhante a ele e com uma origem... não muito boa -... primeiro... – Raven descreve seus amigos como Solar, Robin feminino, Lady Cyborgue e fala porque não utiliza capuz.

Claro que as reações foram diversas. Lá estava Beast Boy tirando sarro da cara de Cyborgue por descobrir que o nome da versão feminina dele é "Lady Cyborgue" e até sugeriu para chamar seu amigo de "Lord Cyborgue". Cyborgue até que tenta vaiar de Beast Boy e de sua versão feminina, mas tem que admitir que até que Beast Girl... não é de jogar fora. Estrelar ficou bem animada por saber como é a versão feminina de Robin, queria que tivesse com Raven e Beast Girl para ir para o shopping. Robin ficou agradecendo que a versão masculina de Estrelar não esteja lá, imagine se Solar e Estrelar quisessem fazer um banquete a moda tamaraniano ou então se Solar confundisse Robin pela Robin feminino da primeira vista... com certeza não seria uma experiência agradável.

- Raven. Beast Girl – quem toma a palavra é Robin – vocês podem ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado até vocês descobrirem como voltar para seus lares. Considerem aqui como sua casa pro enquanto.

- Muito obrigado. Agradecemos muito – disse Raven.

- Então vamos comemorar – disse Beast Girl – quais são os jogos que tem aqui?

- Quero ver que você é boa de jogo – disse Beast Boy bem animado para Beast Girl, talvez seja o começo de uma grande amizade.

- Quero ver se vocês dois conseguem me derrotar.

- Isso veremos – disseram os dois metamorfos sincronizado.

Robin e Estrelar retornam para o terraço para... continuar o que estavam fazendo antes da interrupção de Beast Boy e Ravena. Deixando as sós Raven e Ravena.

"Ravena pode vim aqui no Nevermore?" uma voz é ouvida dentro da cabeça de Ravena.

- O que foi agora Conhecimento – diz em um tom legível sem se importando com Raven (já que o próprio tem sua própria experiência com suas emoções).

"Precisamos conversar com você e o sua versão masculina. É importante".

- E o que é tão importante para conversar comigo e com o ser da outra dimensão juntos?

"Veja para cá para descobrir".

"Vá com ela para Nevermore" diz uma voz na consciência de Raven pro coincidência é também o Conhecimento (no caso o dele).

- O que nossas emoções querem falar com a gente – Raven pergunta para Ravena.

- Não sei, mas não estou gostando nada dessa historia.

- Tirou as palavras de minha boca.

Os dois empatas vão para Nevermore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Há quanto tempo irmã.

- Irmã? – Chip fica confuso.

- Isso mesmo – disse o misterioso ser com a mascara da tragédia – pensava que não ia me reconhecer logo de cara.

- Mas como ia fazer isso se você está disfarçada? – Mamute questiona.

- A idéia não foi minha, mas foi da minha amiga – diz se referindo do misterioso ser com mascara da comedia que ainda está deitada – mas enfim valeu a pena de testa as habilidades da H.I.V.E – a irmã de Mamute tira a mascara e o capuz assim revelando a sua aparência.

Ela apresenta ter 16 anos, tem cabelos ruivos com a mesma tonalidade de Mamute sendo que é deixado curto meio bagunçado, estatura media e olhos castanhos. Seu uniforme é uma calça jeans, uma blusa que destaca o decote que também deixa a barriga de fora e sapatos, sendo que toda roupa é de cor azul escuro.

- Chip. Pessoal. Quero apresentar a minha irmã mais nova, Shimmer – Mamute apresenta sua irmã para os componentes da H.I.V.E (um detalhe que Chip não tira os olhos dela).

- Muito prazer pessoal.

- Ta certo. Entendi, mas o que você fez com o Bill? – pergunta Angel.

- Simples transformei parte do piso em gás sonífero. Meu poder é transmutar objetos e elementos químicos. Ele vai acordar em breve – responde Shimmer.

De repente aparece Cheshime carregando See-More nos ombros a qual está rindo. Só que não é um riso normal, mas um rindo de uma maneira compulsiva como se tivesse ainda em contato com gás de riso.

- Ajudam-me – disse Cheshime – See-san não está conseguindo parar de ri.

- Oh meu deus – Shimmer fica assustada. Rapidamente pega uma injeção e da para See-More a qual aos poucos para de ri e dorme – não precisava jogar aquele gás – responde a vilã para a sua amiga que está se levantando aos poucos e ainda rindo.

- Shimmer. Quem é essa? – Mamute pergunta.

- Deixe que eu me apresente – diz o ser com a mascara da comedia que logo tira a mascara e o capuz. Revela uma jovem com idade aparente de 17, estatura media, uma pele branca por causa da maquiagem excessiva (ou não), olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo e curto sendo que vai até altura dos outros. Está vestindo sapatos verdes, calça roxa, uma camisa roxa sem mangas que tem uma flor amarela no peito direito que destaca os seios e mostra a barriga em um formato de V sendo que sua gola é grande e de cor verde, luvas roxas que cobre boa parte do braço e um cinto verde (uma combinação que da impressão que é uma roupa de palhaço – eu sou Duela, a filha legitima de Coringa – seu rosto não apresenta nenhuma deformação, mas tem o mesmo sorriso perturbado do inimigo numero um de Batman.

Todos da H.I.V.E se espantam pela recente figura. Já Chip sente uma satisfação junto com o espanto. Finalmente já tinha a peça chave para os seus planos.

CONTINUA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shimmer e Duela não são criação minha, mas sim foram tirados dos HQs originais dos Titans. Destacar um pouco os vilões e ver alguns romances entre eles (afinal os vilões são tão legais como os heróis). Sobre Chip dei uma evolução nele por causa de um desenho que eu vi do autor mencionado (aquele que disse que me baseei para descrever os personagens) bom se tivesse todos os personagens. O Chip de lá está massa (está semelhante ao Avatar hehehehehheehe).

Chip originalmente é chamado de Gizmo, mas ele é o segundo Gizmo, o primeiro era o seu pai mesmo (onde causou uma dor de cabeça para os Titans no HQs).

Sobre o romance de Jinx e Cyborgue (na dimensão vai ser Curse e Lady) peço desculpas para os fans de KF e Jinx. A versão masculina de Jinx eu dei Curse (baseando de uma fic inglesa que eu vi no fanfiction a qual não me lembro o nome, mas é de classificação M).

Espero que o capitulo tenha agradado vocês leitores e agradeço a todos os reviews que estou recebendo (tanto no fanfiction como no nyah). Pretendo escrever uma fic dos titans de capitulo único de um casal improvável (inspiração da fic "Aquele que me ensinou o amor" de Angel Red no fanfiction), claro que vou colocar um casal não tão improvável, mas que não sou chegado (aproveitar a inspiração de uma informação que vi nos HQs originais).

Vendo no fanfiction tem algumas fics ótimas, mas algumas que não foi terminado como Castigo Divino de Mael Asakura(gostei muito do primeiro capitulo, mas não gostei do enredo), Adaptação e Desencontro ambos de Humorista a qual são fics boas, mas que não tiveram continuação.

Um ultimo recado que errei nos dois capítulos anteriores conjugar a palavra 'empata' para 'empato'. Graças ao Cícero Amaral me ajudou a concertar o erro. Peço desculpas pelos erros que os capítulos podem apresentar.

Boa leitura e até a próxima!

Próximo capitulo: Ravena e Rave de frente as emoções (tanto dela como dele) em Nevermore.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Os Jovens Titans não são criação minha, nem Duela e nem Shimmer e também não tenho nenhum direito autoral (pelo menos ainda heheheheheheh)

**Capitulo 4: Nevermore ao quadrado**

- Droga – disse Beast Girl após novamente perder mais uma partida (a quinta seguida).

- Urra – disse Cyborgue bem contente após ganhar mais uma partida. Os momentos que vence o Beast Boy são inesquecíveis. Agora vencer Beast Boy e Beast Girl de uma vez é praticamente um presente de Deus – ninguém vence o papai aqui.

- Desta vez vou ganhar de você – disse Beast Boy.

- Não me canso de escutar isso. Eu vou para a minha 11ª vitória – o Titan robótico tira uma onda com a cara de seu amigo verde.

Beast Girl para o controle para sua versão masculina para o mesmo derrote Cyborgue. Pede uma partida para Lady Cyborgue é chato, mas perder para ainda Cyborgue se torna mais chato ainda. A partida começou e como sempre Cyborgue começou ganhando.

- Veja como ganho dele, neném – Cyborgue já tira onda com a metamorfa em um falso jeito de conquistador.

Seria lógico se Beast Girl ficasse mais com raiva ainda, mas em vez disso deu uma idéia. Cyborgue pode se a versão masculina de sua amiga robótica, ou seja, ele é um homem. Isso da uma vantagem imensa para ela. Esta na hora de dar uma ajuda para Beast Boy e se vingar de Cyborgue.

- Duvido se você fala isso na minha cara novamente.

Com toda confiança Cyborgue olha para os olhos de Beast Girl sem saber que está caindo em uma armadilha.

- Ve... – não consegue nem começar direito a sentença porque fica quase hipnotizado pelo olhar da titan.

As mulheres sempre tiveram um poder sobre os homens. As explicações da origem desse poder são diversas. Em questões de evolução as fêmeas antigas precisavam meios para assegurar um parceiro para ajuda nas criações das crias. Independente da verdade ou não as mulheres ao longo do tempo conseguiu aprimorar o suposto método. Beast Girl sabe muito bem a utilização desse poder já que praticamente é um coletivo de formas vivas. Sabe muito bem como utilizar o poder feminino da forma e da intensidade como quiser sem vulgarizar os métodos.

E através disso Beast Girl fascina Cyborgue com um que diz muito mais do que insinuação do corpo.

- O que foi? Parece que o gato comeu a sua língua? – disse jogando o cabelo para o lado fazendo um charme acompanhado com um sorriso.

Cyborgue não tem palavras para falar. Praticamente esqueceu tudo em sua volta. O titan fama de paquerador. Já diversas mulheres que... teve o prazer da companhia nenhuma chamava atenção de uma forma especial (ou até tentavam de uma maneira só com o corpo). Cyborgue conta na mão às mulheres que chamou atenção.

A primeira foi Sarasim, a bárbara do passado, pelo seu jeito guerreiro (até hoje ele se culpa por não dado um beijo nela). A ultima foi Abelha, a líder dos Titans da Costa Leste, pelo jeito de desafiá-lo que também teve um curto namoro. Mas a segunda é... digamos especial.

Ela foi Jinx, a feiticeira do azar ex-componente da H.I.V.E, que por incrível que pareça o titan não sabe descrever o que chamou atenção nela. Queria usar a mesma tática que Kid Flash usou para conquistar a ex-vilã. Se ao mesmo tivesse batalhado... que pena. E agora Beast Girl que está o fazendo sentir como nunca sentiu na vida: ser um rato diante de um gato.

O transe do Cyborgue é quebrado quando escuta uma voz conhecida.

- Ganhei – diz Beast Boy finalmente ganhando a primeira partida do dia contra o titan robótico.

Cyborgue fica com uma cara.. bem cômica para alguém que observa. Já teve situações que foi passado para trás, mas essa ganha de todas que já passou.

Beast Girl fica satisfeita com os resultados. Seu plano não sairia mais perfeito como saiu. Um dia quem sabe utilize o mesmo 'poder' para Raven? Como se o mago caísse tão fácil. Ele nunca vai da bola para ela. Não é?

Mas vem uma pergunta: por que Beast Girl se preocupa tanto com esse assunto?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chegamos – disse Ravena quando chegou a Nevermore junto com Raven.

- Não muda muita coisa – disse Raven olhando em volta.

- E o que esperava encontrar? – pergunta ironicamente.

- Quem sabe uma coleção de bonecas – responde sacasticamente para surpresa de Ravena. Seria uma burrice alguém caçar briga ou até for rude com a empata, mas o ser que teve essa coragem nada mais é que a sua versão masculina, ou seja, alguém que agi como ela, tem os mesmos poderes que ela, teve a mesma criação, o mesmo comportamento, isso porque é ela no corpo de um homem. Esse é o único motivo que não o manda agora para uma outra dimensão e também porque o empata saberia voltar e revidar.

- Em seu Nevermore é desse jeito? – ignora o sarcasmo.

- Tudo igual à primeira vista. Acho que a única que muda são as minhas personificações das emoções que puxam a minha imagem.

- Rae – disse uma voz bem animada antes da dona da voz abraçar a Ravena. O ser nada mais é que a própria Ravena, mas com sua capa de cor rosa. Seu nome representa uma personificação da empata. Felicidade.

- Ta legal felicidade. Agora me solta. E meu nome é Ravena – disse Ravena se livrando do abraço de seu sentimento.

- Rae. Então você trouxe – Felicidade olha para Raven – realmente surpreende.

- Creio que a intenção não seja para trazer o meu eu masculino para só ficarem admirando – respondeu Ravena.

- Pra falar a verdade eu também não entendi direito – respondeu felicidade.

- Quem foi a idéia de eu comparecer aqui? – disse Raven em seu tom monótono.

- Hum... como eu posso explicar – disse Felicidade meio pensativa (incomum na parte dela) – é que agora, nós as personificações, estamos em 16.

- 16? – falaram os dois empatas bem surpresos – mas como isso é possível? – perguntaram novamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Talvez eu possa explicar – disse uma voz formal masculina vinda atrás dos três.

Os dois empatas se viram e ver um outro Raven. Só que esse está de óculos e seu sobretudo está de cor amarela.

- Conhecimento? Como veio parar aqui? – pergunta Raven.

- Esse é o motivo da reunião. Alguns pontos precisam ser revisto. Por isso que era necessário. Me acompanhe.

Os dois empatas seguiram Conhecimento de Raven e Felicidade de Ravena ate chegar em um local fechado. Parece que foi tirado o salão principal de uma mansão e colocado em um asteróide. Lá encontram as outras emoções.

Perto de diversos brinquedos está o empata estranhamente de capa rosa brincando com mais diversos brinquedos, esse ser é o Felicidade de Raven. No meio do salão estão as duas personificações dos empatas com capas de cor marrom estão de posição de lótus, eles são os Conhecimento. Em uma pilha de livros está a Conhecimento de Ravena com sua capa amarela. Meio que escondido nas pilhas de livros estão mais dois com capa cinza fazendo o possível para se esconderem, lógicos que eles são os Timidez. Pertos da parede estão dois com capas laranja sendo que a versão feminina esta deitada limpando o dedo com o nariz e a versão masculina está sentado coçando... uma parte que os homens sabem muito bem. Os dois com capa verdes, Coragem, estão disputando uma queda de braço. Tem dois que estão presos através de correntes como se fossem prisioneiros já que são os mais perigosos (na opinião dos empatas). E por fim em um canto estão as duas personificações mais temidas (na opinião dos empatas) que estão conversando bem animados (para o alivio dos dois empatas). Eles têm capa de cor liras e sua representação é ainda um mistério. Afeto.

- Bem vindos – toma a palavra a Sabedoria de Raven que se levantou assim como a Sabedoria de Ravena – é interessante ver a manifestação de Raven na forma feminina – analisa Ravena – creio que vocês querem respostas por isso. Correto.

- Continue – responderam Ravena e Raven juntos.

- Também foram uma surpresa enorme encontrar outros oitos – disse Sabedoria feminina – claro que primeiramente encontramos o Felicidade – dizendo se referindo a Felicidade de Raven – de primeira pensávamos que era um nova personificação de Ravena...

- Imagine só encontrar uma personificação forma de homem – interrompe Rude de Ravena se levantando, mas ainda com o dedo do nariz – acharia que Ravena estaria com uma personalidade duvidosa.

Ravena dar um olhar mortal que faz seu sentimento calar a boca e tirar o dedo do nariz que por incrível o dedo estava limpo.

- Ué? Pensava que você ainda limpando o nariz – disse o Rude de Raven.

- Eu limpo duas vezes. A primeira é para limpar e a segunda é para ter o prazer de ter o dedo no nariz.

- Pensava que seu prazer era colocar o dedo...

Raven dar uma olhar mortal que faz as duas personificações calarem a boca e ficarem quietos. Incrível como a personificação Rude está ficando mais... insuportável. Pode ver que todas as ações dizem o seu significado. Sendo que até no linguajar.

- Continuando: mas as suspeitas foram quebradas quando encontramos os outros.

- Que dizer que minhas personificações se teletransportaram aqui assim quando eu cheguei aqui? – pergunta Raven.

- Não – responde conhecimento de Ravena.

- Se eles não se não vieram por acidente como eles estão aqui? – pergunta Ravena.

- Não sabemos ao certo – responde o conhecimento de Raven – mas parece quando Raven veio para o seu mundo um elo foi formado com os nevermores.

- Isso tornou as coisas bem interessante – disse a Coragem de Ravena sem sair da disputa de braço com o outro Coragem – até que enfim achei um oponente perfeito para uma queda de braço.

- Ta legal. Tou vendo que todas vocês estão contentes com as outras personificações, mas não poderia ter me avisado em vez de me chamar aqui com Raven?

- Ravena. Não está percebendo a dimensão dessa revelação? – diz Sabedoria de Ravena.

- Sabedoria seja mais especifica.

- Que Sabedoria quer dizer é simples: nevermore não é apenas um reflexo de sua mente, mas um elo mental de todos os seres que possui a mesma mente – explica o Conhecimento.

- Como? – os dois empatas ficam surpresos.

- A prova disso está simplesmente em volta – respondeu Conhecimento de Raven – claro que antes à explicação da parte do cenário de nevermore ser tão hostil era o fato de todos nós temos origem de Trigon.

- AQUELE INFELIZ VAI PAGAR CLARO POR TER ME MANIPULADO – disse Raiva de Ravena lembrando do dia que foi usado pelo demônio dimensional, mesma época que Beast Boy e Cyborgue entraram no nevermore.

- EU PRÓPRIO ARRANCAREI O CORAÇÃO DELE – desta vez quem falou foi a Raiva de Raven.

Ravena medita um pouco das palavras do Raiva. Parece que o Trigon da dimensão de Raven não alterou de sexo. Claro se isso acontecesse com certeza à experiência de ser gerado em um ventre demoníaco seria mais desagradável do que ter o genes. E é claro também que se Trigon fosse mulher conseguiria utilizar os seus descendentes com mais facilidade.

- Continue – disse Raven.

- Agora a explicação mais aceitável deve ser um conjunto de reflexo de estados de espíritos das outras Ravenas de outras dimensões.

A revelação não deixa de espantar os dois empatas. Imaginar que tem outras pessoas semelhantes a eles em diferentes personalidades.

- E vocês têm provas disso – perguntou Ravena.

- Por enquanto não – respondeu Sabedoria de Ravena – a gente também não conseguiu uma ligação com a dimensão de Raven.

- Nem mesmo com meu espelho? – pergunta Raven.

- Negativo – responde o Conhecimento – é como se o contato tivesse broqueado.

- Incrível que mesmo com os sexos diferentes vocês dois viveram situações parecidas e algumas iguais – disse o Conhecimento de Raven.

- Me der um exemplo – pede Ravena.

- Malchior – disse uma voz receosa da Timidez de Ravena.

Aquele nome tem um efeito muito forte no ambiente. Quase todas as personificações de Ravena abaixam a cabeça e Raiva fica agitada. Pode ver que a mesma reação acontece com as personificações de Raven, apenas de o nome ser outro (Malkaviana) eles sabem muito bem da experiência amarga que o empata passou e também o Raiva fica agitado. Por um belo intervalo de tempo o cenário fica em silencio até que os gritos das raivas.

- MALDITO DRAGÃO. VAI PAGAR CLARO POR TER ME ENGANADO – disse a raiva de Ravena referindo a Malchior.

- AQUELA P... VAI TER CADA PARTE DO CORPO RETALHADO – xinga a Raiva de Raven referindo Malkaviana, a dragão que enganou Raven.

- Chega – Raven e Ravena novamente falam juntos e ainda com o mesmo tom frio de voz – nunca mais quero que esse assunto seja tocado.

- Uma coisa engraçada que o Dr. Luz também existe na outra dimensão – disse Felicidade de Ravena – ou melhor, Dra. Luz.

O ambiente fica em silencio novamente até que todas as 16 personificações caem na risada. Os dois empatas tentam manter a posse de serio, mas tampam a suas bocas para não rirem dos engraçados vilões.

- E também o titan metamorfo feminino também conta piadas sem graças – disse Sabedoria de Ravena.

- Eu acho engraçado – respondeu Felicidade de Ravena.

- Eu também – concordou a Felicidade de Raven.

- Vocês são a exceção – disse Ravena.

- Concordo – disse Raven.

- Mas Rae – disse Afeto de Raven para Raven - As piadas podem ser sem graças, mas você gosta da atenção que ela da para você.

O empata nada responde, tenta ao máximo possível (a qual não está adiantando) não ficar vermelho. É claro que Ravena não nota isso.

- Isso acontece a mesma coisa com a gente, não é Rae – disse Afeto de Ravena para Ravena – por isso que nós amamos Garfield.

- COMO É QUE É? – Ravena fica em choque com que acabou de escutar – que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

As personificações de Ravena nada falam, só ficam olhando uma para outra para ver quem tinha a disposição de falar. Nem Coragem, nem Rude e até a Raiva estão motivadas a falarem a verdade. Precisou de uma ajuda do Conhecimento de Raven que deu um olhar para o Conhecimento de Ravena a qual entendeu a mensagem e logo se pronunciou.

- Pergunte para o Raven.

- Perguntar o que?

- Pergunte sobre sentimentos que ele sente pela metamorfa dos titans.

Ravena vira para Raven e ergue a sobrancelha esquerda expressando a pergunta de Conhecimento através de uma ação. O empata nada diz só desvia o olhar e sua face avermelha um pouco (se tivesse em Azarath receberia uma punição ao contrario de Ravena que receberia um sermão).

As personificações de Raven olham apreensivo para seu mestre. Eles sabem muito bem que foi uma guerra para o empata assumir seus sentimentos. Eles foram diretos assim quando Raven demonstrou em conhecer a verdade (a qual Ravena ainda não está preparada para escutar e foi por isso que Conhecimento sugeriu para Conhecimento da empata mudar o foco do assunto). Eles sabem que Raven já assumiu o que sente, mas não têm a certeza de que ele está disposto a revelar seus sentimentos a terceiros.

O empata respira profundamente para ganhar forças para responder a empata (nessas horas que a personificação Coragem está em sua maior influência) até que finalmente a boca se abre e diz:

- Eu gosto... ou melhor, eu amo Beast Girl – deu a resposta sem nenhum receio na voz.

- Que? – Ravena fica assustada pela resposta – mas... – não consegue formular a pergunta que quer fazer.

- Como é possível. Simples. Ela está sempre presente em minha vida. Sempre querendo me fazer sorrir, claro como piadas sem graças, mas vale a intenção. E de todos... – fica um tempo para achar uma palavra certa para descrever os Titans -... meus amigos ela que tem a preocupação de me incluir socialmente.

- mas ele é...

- Verde, imaturo, com orelhas de elfo e outros adjetivos que não vale a pena falar? – Raven não dar nem tempo da empata terminar de falar. Sendo ele uma versão dela logicamente sua mente funciona quase idêntica a de Ravena – mas alguém como cabelos roxos, pálido e com uma jóia no meio da testa não é um padrão normal (pelo menos aqui nos E.U.A não).

- mas eu...

- Não posso sentir? Também não era para eu estar vivo após os meus 16 anos.

- mas isso é...

- Loucura. Sei muito bem. Mas não me importa nenhum pouco. Sei que minhas chances de ter alguém em minha vida são bastante remotas. Alias quem se interessaria para um filho de... um demônio? Mas mesmo assim é melhor fracassar do que esperar que veia um otar... digo um Solo da vida para tomar aquilo que eu desejo.

- Solo? – a primeira pergunta que Ravena consegue fazer sem ter a interrupção e dedução de Raven. Não precisou muito pensar quem é Solo. E sinceramente não queria lembrar daquela ex-titan, Terra. Solo é a versão masculina de Terra. Só de lembrar dela a Raiva fica mais agitada.

- Mas me responde uma pergunta – desta vez Raven pergunta. Ravena até que quis 'da o troco', mas não está conseguindo imaginar o que o empata vai perguntar.

- Sim?

- Por que você disse 'ele' na primeira pergunta e 'eu' na segunda pergunta. Estava parecendo que estava falando de você e não de mim.

- Bem... – Ravena espera que seu capuz esteja sendo suficiente para esconder seu rosto vermelho -... não sei explicar. Deve ser o fato de não ter meditado hoje.

- É verdade. Eu mesmo não meditei suficiente – diz Raven aceitando a resposta de Ravena já que ele mesmo não está com muita disposição para continuar o assunto – Sabedoria, tem mais alguma coisa a falar?

- Não Raven.

- E você Sabedoria? – Ravena pergunta para a sua personificação.

- Também não.

Os dois empatas se teletransportam assim saindo de Nevermore.

- Eles já foram? – disse as duas Felicidades e se aproximando nas duas Raivas.

- Já era a tempo –diz a Raiva de Ravena se soltando das correntes.

- Irmãzona – abraça Raiva.

- Ei! Me solta – tentando se livrar do abraço – ta pensando que sou quem: Afeto?

Enquanto Raiva tenta sair do abraço de Felicidade a Raiva de Raven se solta das correntes.

- Nem pense nisso – disse falando para Felicidade de Raven.

- E o que quer tem abraçar meu irmão? – se aproxima mais.

- Afaste de min – se esquiva de seu irmão assim começando um corre e corre em círculos.

As duas Sabedorias vêem a cena com satisfação. Ambos lembram que antes não eram reunidas todas as personificações. A memória esta viva quando os monges de Azarath entraram em Nevermore quando ainda empata era de colo. Pegaram Raiva e aprisionaram em um local onde ninguém a encontrasse. Graças ao episodio quando Raiva foi manipulada de Trigon finalmente encontraram a irmã perdida. Pode parecer esquisito de primeira, mas Sabedoria, Afeto, Felicidade, Raiva, Rude, Timidez, Conhecimento e Coragem são uma família.

- Cada vez isso fica mais chato – disse Rude de Ravena – até quando vamos fingir que Raiva fica presa?

- Até quando você tomar banho – disse Felicidade

- Ei!

- O tempo necessário para que Ravena acerte o fato que algumas lições dos monges estavam errados.

- Ou seja, nunca – respondeu Raiva.

- Eu não contaria com isso – respondeu Afeto – logo Garfield vai influenciar a decisão de Ravena – dizendo em uma voz toda apaixonada.

- Quem? – pergunta Rude de Raven.

- Garfield é o Beast Boy – diz coragem de Ravena.

- Garfield aquele gato laranja. Essa é boa – começa a ri.

- Legal – expressa a felicidade de Raven – o nome da Beast Girl é Kitty.

- Kitty da Hello Kitty. Essa é boa – disse Rude de Ravena rindo.

- Ah Kitty – disse Afeto de Raven todo sonhador (ainda com uns direitos de corações em volta).

- Ah Garfield – disse Afeto de Ravena toda sonhadora (ainda com uns direitos de corações em volta).

- Vai ser divertido que Raven esteja com Ravena. Claro que isso foge dos planos – disse Felicidade de Raven.

- Que planos – pergunta Sabedoria de Ravena.

- Era um plano de isolar Beast Girl e Raven em uma dimensão isolada até se acertarem – disse Sabedoria de Raven – aproveitamos o momento da ultima aventura de Raven teve para colocar o plano em pratica. Todos nós criamos um portal, mas a interferência mágica de Jumba alterou o curso para a dimensão de Ravena.

- Eu não entendo. Se vocês sabem que foi um erro então por que não tenta de novo? – pergunta Conhecimento.

- A situação atual vai ser muito interessante – disse Sabedoria de Raven – isso pode até facilitar os planos.

- Sem contar que vai ser interessante ver as diferenças comportamentais de Ravena e Raven – completa Conhecimento.

- Mas existem assuntos inacabáveis – disse a Raiva de Ravena.

- E o que seria minha clara irmã? – pergunta Sabedoria.

Raiva nada diz, apenas avança em direção para a Raiva de Raven e começa a lutar com ele.

- Será de ser esperar – Coragem de Ravena suspira.

[CONTINUA]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente mais um capitulo terminado.

Uma grande inspiração foi a fanfic de Cícero (Beast Man) que me ajudou muito para ter material das personificações de Ravena (que alias não acho nenhum material que fala no assunto, mas as fics internacionais entram em um acordo quando retratam elas). E como a minha fic não deixaria de ter retratar as personificações de Raven.

Espero que tenham agradado a vocês leitores o meu jeito de retratar as personificações.

Bem o próximo capitulo (ainda não me decidir o tema), mas vai ser uma coisa lite que envolva a rotina dos Titans (também fazer isso dos titans alternativos).

Essa fic está sendo divulgada atualmente no fanfiction, nyah, anime spirit e orkut (o segredo do sucesso é a divulgação). Bem não conseguir postar no site ffsol (até hoje não confirmaram o cadastro de minha conta) e não tive interesse de postar no Guaruhama (site de fics muito desatualizado). Que pena que não existe mais o Pandora e (antigos sites de fanfics)

Até a próxima!


	5. Capitulo Cinco

Bem os titans como sabem não é produção minha, apenas estou usando a imagem do trabalho em beneficio literário para escrever essa fic.

**Capítulo V: Uma tarde de folga**

Em um quarto simples está See-More inconsciente já faz três horas. Ao lado está uma vilã sentada na cadeira aguardando pacientemente a recuperação do parceiro. Ela é Cheshire, a mercenária da extinta organização criminosa Blackhawks. Um observador pode ver que está tem alguma coisa diferente dela. Não é o pouco tamanho que adquiriu nesses anos e também não são as curvas que se desenvolveram, mas sim a ausência de sua mascara, a qual está no seu colo.

Sem a sua mascara revela uma linda face da uma impressão de uma inocência rara para os dias atuais (meio incompatível já pelos os sangues inocentes que já derramou) e também revela a sua nacionalidade vietnamita.

Ela lembra do ataque de Shimmer e Duela. Ela e See estavam de vigia. Aproveitavam para conversar para passar o tempo quando o vilão comentou que viu dois seres encapuzados e com mascaras. Parecia que não era nada até revelar que os dois seres estavam se dirigindo para o esconderijo da Hive. Cheshire já se preparou para atacar, mas assim quando se aproximou um dois seres (provavelmente Duela) soltou um gás através de uma flor roxa de mentira. A vilã seria acertada se não fosse See-More ter colocado na direção do gás assim sendo um escudo vivo.

Cheshire já se preparou para atacar, mas assim que ia avançar sente um enorme peso em suas mãos a qual não suporta cai no chão (mais tarde descobriu que Shimmer tinha alterado as estruturas físicas de sua garra para um metal muito pesado).

Foi vergonhoso ter sido derrotada facilmente, mas teve seus benefícios. Agora a HIVE está mais forte. E um pessoal de saber que alguém se arriscou para protegê-la, atitude rara encontrada no meio dos vilões. Isso é suficiente para Cheshire ter uma divida de honra para See-More, a antiga cobaia humana para ser uma arma viva dos new-nazistas alemães (diferente de Shimmer e Mamute que foram armas vivas produzidas secretamente pelos americanos).

Cheshire sente liberdade em dar um beijo na bochecha direita do vilão que curiosamente foi perto nos lábios (sabe lá o porquê). Incrível de imaginar que See-More acordou um minuto depois do beijo. Rapidamente Cheshire coloca sua mascara.

- Aonde eu estou? – disse com dificuldades.

- Está no quarto de recuperação.

- Lembro-me que comecei rir em frenesi. Afinal o que foi aquilo?

- Você foi afetado pelo gás do Coringa.

- O que? – fica sentado e bastante espantado – então um daqueles seres encapuzados era o Coringa.

- Não, mas era a filha dele.

- Ué? Ele tinha uma filha?

- Parece que sim.

- Que estranho. Mas como eu sobrevivi ao gás?

- A companheira dela estava carregando o antídoto.

- Ainda bem.

- Hum... obrigada.

- Por que?

- Por ter me protegido.

- Que isso! Nós somos amigos – sorri.

- É a primeira vez que escuto alguém me considerar como amiga.

- Você é a primeira que não tira sarro no meu olho.

- Por falar nisso. Você já viu meu rosto com seus poderes?

- N-não... não seria educado.

- Você quer ver...?

- Eu a-adoraria.

Cheshire não faz cerimônias tira a sua mascara assim revelando o seu rosto.

- Você é muito linda – diz See-More meio envergonhado pela audácia do elogio.

- O-obrigada – Cheshire cora um pouco.

Parece que a relação dos dois vilões está começando a avançar um patamar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meio dia e trinta e cinco os Titans terminam de almoçar. Durante a refeição não teve muitos transtornos. Não deixou de ter uma discussão de Carne Vs Tofu (O império Contra-Ataca) que diferencia que o lado do Tofu agora tinha dois que argumentava, mas não foi suficiente para vencer a lendária disputa. Alguém recusou a comida de Estelar, que foi Raven, e afirmou que a comida não era saborosa para os terráqueos e para a surpresa que todos pensavam Estelar não se sentiu magoada.

Outras coisas que valem a comentar é a parte que Beast Girl passou o sal para Raven onde por um breve intervalo teve um contato de mãos onde o casal cora (que por sorte ninguém viu), Estelar dando comida na boca de Robin e Silkie, que demonstra sinais de crescimento estando três vezes maior da altura original (os amigos de Estelar perguntaram se tinha dado alguma comida de seu planeta onde teve foi negado inocentemente). Um arroto de Cyborgue.

E por fim Ravena murmurando algumas coisas que nem mesmo a audição de Beast Boy ou de Beast Girl era capaz de entender já que a empata estava falando em um outro idioma. O motivo da murmuração foi a declaração de Afeto momento atrás.

Depois do almoço enfim Robin reuniu todos seus companheiros e os hospedes para discutir um assunto de importância relevante.

- Raven. Beast Girl. Ainda não foi decidido onde vocês vão dormir.

- Para mim não tem problema se eu dividir o quarto com alguém – respondeu Beast Girl dando os ombros.

Raven ai dar a sua resposta, mas a sua mente trava a sua boca e imagina uma cena que cabe a você leitor julgar. Imagine Beast Boy e Beast Girl deitados na cama, com roupas intimas, abraçados, dormindo e dois ursinhos de pelúcias (sendo que um com um laço cor de rosa do ursinho da metamorfa). Seria cômica ou pervertida ou outra definição que não foi citada?

Independente disso acontece uma reação da parte do empata.

- Isso não – se levanta dizendo e uma voz levemente com alta intensidade.

- Ué? Tem algum problema de ficar no quarto da Estelar?

- Há é... – Raven encolhe os ombros e se senta por, segundo ele, ter feito papel de bobo. Ravena olha para ele em um olhar acusador (mas que Raven não sabe que ela teve a mesma imaginação e estava quase a repetir o mesmo ato dele).

- Beast Girl. Seria uma excelente opção, mas Estelar já divide o quarto com Silkie e como você pode ver ele está maior do que antes – disse Robin.

- É verdade. Amiga Beast Girl sinto muito em não ter condições de dividir o mesmo dormitório.

- Tudo bem.

Cyborgue coloca a mão no queixo e da um sorriso por imaginar o verdadeiro motivo da Beast Girl não ficar no quarto da Estelar. Se o gato está presente não tem como os ratos fazerem à festa.

- Então onde eu vou ficar? Pelo que sei só tem um quarto de hospede que será ocupado por Raven e... – Beast Girl olha para Ravena e se assusta -... não tem outra garota que possa dividir o quarto.

- Era verdade isso antes de ataque de Brushogun na torre – Cyborgue lembra os eventos de Tóquio ainda meio recendidos pelo primeiro sofá que foi destruído – graças aquele evento uma reforma foi feita na torre. Isso inclui quartos extras.

- Então problema resolvido. Vocês dois ficam os quatros reservas – disse o líder para os hospedes - Outra coisa é que terá um treino amanha – todos não gostaram nem um pouco do comunicado – então por hoje vai ser um dia de folga.

Estelar da uma olha para Beast Girl que entende muito bem seu significado já que muitas vezes esse olhar já foi usado pela Lady Cyborgue e pela Robin.

- Então para comemorar a vinda dos novos hospedes.... – disse Estelar indo ao lado esquerdo de Ravena.

- ... nada melhor de ter uma tarde especial... – Beast Girl vai ao lado direito de Ravena fazendo que a empata desconfie das ações das duas heroínas.

-... só para garotas no shopping – disse as duas ao mesmo tempo e antes da empata da por si ela é carregada. As três já somem em uma velocidade que está mais parecendo um teletransporte.

"Lá se vai a minha tarde de namoro" Robin abaixa a cabeça.

- Irei arrumar meu quarto temporário – disse Raven saindo da sala. Como os outros sabem que ele veio de um universo semelhante então não se dão trabalho de mostrar o ambiente.

Cyborgue olha o empata saindo da sala já imaginando que terá dois lugares proibidos de entrar (a qual sabe que seu amigo Beast Boy vai ter agora dois lugares para invadir).

- Robin – o titan robótico chama o escudeiro das trevas – conseguir diversos daqueles materiais como você pediu.

- Ótimo – se levanta – irei imediatamente para vê-los.

- Se precisarem de mim estarei na sala de treinamento – Beast Boy se retira da sala para ficar um tempo sozinho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estelar. Eu não vou sair – disse Ravena dentro de um provador de uma loja de lingeries no shopping.

- Qual é o problema Ravena? O que custa experimentar alguns trajes terrestres femininos? Até Beast Girl experimentou algumas roupas.

- O problema que não gosto de me expor em publico.

- Mas só estão eu e recente amiga Beast Girl.

- Para mim isso já é suficiente para ser um publico.

- Olha amiga Ravena você pode sair local designado a provação dos trajes terrestres, por favor? – sai em uma voz bem gentil. Claro que esse pedido não seria atendido se fosse pronunciado por outra pessoa, mas foi pronunciado pela princesa de tamariana que essa frase pode ser sinônimo de "saia daí, senão..." ou mais ou menos desse tipo.

A empada sai do provador de roupa meio que envergonhada usando um lingerie semelhante a um maiô todo preto que deixava as costas expostas, ia até a altura do pescoço, tinha uma parte circular que mostra a barriga e um decote em forma de coração.

- Amiga Ravena. Você está ótima – disse Estelar batendo palmas.

- Seu namorado vai adorar – disse Beast Girl.

Ravena usa o seu poder para jogar diversas roupas encima da metamorfa para censura-la pela besteira que falou.

As três compras as lingeries logo após por castigo a Ravena fez Beast Girl arrumar tudo. Ravena compra a que estava usando. O lingerie que Beast Girl comprou é um conjunto amarelo com roupas intimas, mini-blusa e micro saia. Já da Estelar é o tradicional fio dental de cor rosa.

- Pra onde que a gente vai agora? – pergunta Beast Girl.

- Para casa – disse Ravena com a voz monótona.

- Qual é? Ainda a gente mal começou.

- Não vejo a menor graça de ficar em loja e loja gastando dinheiro em coisas desnecessárias como aqueles lingeries.

- Amiga Ravena, mas foi você mesma que escolheu o traje terrestre e antes mesmo de seu pagar você mesma providenciou essa tarefa.

- Isso... – abaixa a cabeça para pensar em uma saída -... porque aquela roupa era mais... descente da loja e você já tinha gastado muito nas outras roupas.

- Tinha os modelitos da vovó – comenta Beast Girl.

Ravena não da nem o trabalho de responder, apenas dar o seu famoso olhar de repreensão, daqueles que diz que se não calar a boca a empata manda a metamorfa para outra dimensão, assim assustando Beast Girl.

Muitos diriam que Ravena não se interessa por sua vaidade. O que ninguém sabe é que Ravena vai ao shopping às escondidas a cada uma vez por mês disfarçada (aproveitando para usar o mesmo aparelho que Cyborgue usou para se disfarçar quando estava na HIVE). Aproveita os momentos quando fica trancada no quarto para sair através no teletransporte. E se alguém a chamar por ela (que normalmente é Beast Boy) ela é avisada por um de suas personificações que fica de guarda (Conhecimento ou Sabedoria que tem esse cargo de vigia). No dia seguinte ela fica de frente do espelho experimentando os produtos adquiridos em uma parte reservada no nevermore (que novamente Felicidade aparece no final).

A explicação desse ato está na sua infância. Privada de todo amor e carinho que uma criança necessita ter era submetida a um rigoroso treinamento empático. Contatos com sua mãe eram limitados uma vez por mês, com uma hora de duração e com uma grade que as separava. Logo em seguida vinha um dia inteiro confirmada em seu quarto em meio de livros. Nesses tempos Ravena lia os diversos livros entre os favoritos, como hoje, são os literários. Sua atenção focava nas infâncias dos personagens fictícios onde eram infâncias comuns de toda criança onde brincava com outras crianças e brinquedos em especial com bonecas.

Isso fascinava a mente da pequena Ravena e com esse desejo de brincar com bonecas, mas nunca os monges deram nenhum brinquedo. Então cabeu a improvisar sendo a própria boneca onde se divertia colocando diversas roupas e quando achava utilizava maquiagem. Mesmo fora de Azarath Ravena faz escondido esse hobby e não sente nenhuma vontade de compartilhar ou contar esse segredo.

- Ravena. Que tal a gente ir se deslocar para a loja que vende livros terrestres? – sugere Estelar.

- Livraria e depois casa – falou com a voz monótona.

As três se dirigiram para a livraria, só que no meio do caminho uma multidão que estava reunida começou a seguir as heroínas.

- Creio que estamos sendo seguidos – disse Beast Girl.

- Não me diga – responde a empata sarcasticamente.

Estelar é a primeira a virar para ver os perseguidores. Depara-se com uma multidão de garotas sendo que algumas estavam carregando cartazes e faixas de adoração ou declaração de amor para um especifico titan, Beast Boy. Logo Ravena e Beast Girl se viram para a multidão.

- Beast Boy? – falando todas em sincronia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não acredito que trocou de 'time'.

- Beast Boy pode se transformar em mulher?

- Ta uma graça.

- Por acaso aprendeu o sex jutsu?

E as fãs do titan não paravam de falar.

- Olha... – Beast Girl tenta explicar -... eu não sou Beast Girl, mas...

- Ela é a irmã gêmea do titan que consegue se transformar em qualquer animal terrestre – Estelar interrompe a titan – a companheira nossa atende com o nome de Beast Girl.

Ravena ergue fica surpresa pela ação rápida da tamariana. Foi uma ótima idéia disse que Beast Girl é irmã gêmea do Beast Boy. Assim evita que a informação da historia da dimensão vaze.

Ouve uma pausa no fã clube até que de repente todas foram para perto da metamorfa bem animadas.

- Quando vocês fazem aniversários?

- Quem nasceu primeiro?

- Ele já ta namorando?

- Que tipo de garota ele gosta?

- Ele beija bem?

- Nossa! Essa pergunta foi nojenta!

- Sabe se ele vai atuar em uma outra serie de TV?

...

Foram toneladas de perguntas feitas pelas cada uma das fãs. Essa sitadas acima foram as que iniciais antes de começaram a falarem ao mesmo tempo. Beast Girl fica muita confusa ao ponto de seus olhos ficarem em espirais (assim como Beast Boy ficou quando os titans enfrentaram Mad Mod pela primeira vez).

- A entrevista acabou – disse Ravena ficando na frente de Beast Girl e depois usa seus poderes para teletransportar ela, Beast Girl e Estelar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Dimensão Paralela))

- É aqui – disse Lady Cyborgue de frente a um apartamento simples confirmando o endereço na sua memória mecânica. A missão é simples encontrar Curse (versão masculina de Jinx) e convence-lo para ajudar a resgatar Beast Girl e Raven. É uma tarefa simples já que Curse não é mais vilão então não pode causa risco. Então por que está tão... receosa.

Ela não é a titan que tem mais idade? Ela não tem habilidades que pode confrontar qualquer vilão ou vilã como a Irmã de Sangue? Afinal só esta atrás de um homem. E isso é problema? Ela mesma já não fica com diversos rapazes quando sai para uma festa chegando ao ponto de escolher eles a dedo? Ela já não namorou o líder dos Titans da Costa-Leste, Zangão (versão masculina de Abelha)? Então por que o receio de falar com o ex-componente da HIVE?

Engolindo seco Lady Cyborgue cria coragem e se dirige para o andar e o quarto onde o ex-vilão está morando. Seus sensores indicam que Curse está lá dentro, então toma o passo mais importante, bater a porta. Pode ouvir os sons se trancas sendo tiradas quando o morador está para abrir a porta.

- Lady Cyborgue? – diz o ex-vilã abrindo a porta. As diferenças físicas não são muitas como a Jinx. Seu cabelo ainda é rosa, mas com o corte masculino deixando levemente bagunçado. É dois centímetros mais alto que Jinx e seu corpo têm um pouco de mais massa, mas não deixa de torna-lo um homem magro. Seus olhos são roxos com leves tons de rosa. Pode ver que matem ainda a aparência quase felina. Está usando apenas uma calça jeans estando sem camisa – desta vez eu não fiz nada. Estou com ficha limpa.

- Não vim para te acusar – diz Lady depois de um rápido período que estava seduzida pelo peitoral do homem – vim pedir a sua ajuda.

- A minha ajuda – disse surpreso – o que faz uma titan vim aqui pedir ajuda?

- É uma longa historia.

- Então entra para me contar os detalhes – da um sorriso amistoso.

Lady Cyborgue da uma olhada ao redor do apartamento. Tudo normal e simples.

- Aceita café?

- Sim. Obrigada.

- Sente no sofá. Me diga o que esta acontecendo?

Lady Cyborgue conta o que aconteceu momentos atrás quando os Titans estavam enfrentando Doida do Controle e Mumba Jumba com todos os detalhes.

- Estranho que esse buraco tinha fechado quando engoliu o empata e a verde. Acho que sei o que aconteceu.

- O que?

- Eles foram sugados para um portal dimensional. Já tentaram rastrear pelos comunicadores?

- Já. Não conseguir encontrar nada.

- Então eles devem está em uma outra dimensão.

- Então vai nos ajudar?

- Não vejo problemas em ajudar, mas me diga uma coisa: por que logo a mim? Vocês não tem alianças com os Renegados? Pelo que sei lá tem diversos heróis que usam a magia.

- É bem... – Lady Cyborgue ficou sem jeito com a verdade dita pelo Curse. É verdade que poderia até pedir auxilio para a Liga da Justiça que contem o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo que é Senhor Destino (que no caso dessa dimensão é Senhora Destino), mas a sua mente bateu para Curse.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: é para que menos pessoas sabiam desse sumiço, correto?

- Isso.

- Tudo bem. Você pode trazer um pertence dos dois que aí posso criar um feitiço que os tragas de volta.

- Por que não vem para Torre comigo?

- Eu? Na Torre dos Titans?

- E o que quer tem? Você não é mais um vilão.

- Sei disso, mas acho que seus amigos não vão me ver com os bons olhos – abaixa o olhar.

- Esta enganado. Eles não vão de julgar. Eles aprovaram a sua vinda para Torre. Graças a sua namorada, Kid Flash, ela conseguiu influenciar todos os titans que você redimiu.

- Ela não é mais a minha namorada.

- Ah é? Tou lembrado que Kid Flash falou isso. Desculpe... – Cyborgue desvia o olhar meio envergonhada.

- Não tem que desculpar. Faz um mês que eu e ela terminamos o namoro. Foi bem tranqüilo.

- Mas o que deu errado?

- Foram os compromissos que ela tinha com sua tutora Flash. Isso distanciou muito a relação. Foi bom enquanto durou. Mas mudando o assunto e seu namoro com o Zangão?

- Eu terminei com ele já faz um mês.

- Serio? Mas o que aconteceu?

- Sabe que nem sei direito. Chegamos um para o outro e terminamos.

- Assim tão simples? – Curse fica um pouco assustado.

- Olha não estava rolando aquela química de antes tanto eu como Zangão achava isso. Por isso que terminamos.

- Poxa que estranho.

- Não para alguém que só consegue sentir 35% dos toques – Lady Cyborgue abaixa a cabeça. Vitória Stone, Lady Cyborgue, sabe dos benefícios que seu novo corpo que a transformou em uma heroína, mas teve um preço a pagar: a perda da sensibilidade. É frustrante para alguém ter metal no lugar da carne principalmente para uma mulher. Sua nudez praticamente não existe mais.

- Pelo menos você não tem aparência de gato – disse brincando que deu resultado de fazer Lady rir.

- Então ta... quando você pode ir para Torre?

- Só preciso arrumar algumas coisas antes de partir. Pode voltar aqui daqui umas três horas?

- Claro, à vontade. Bem espero você então – se levanta e sai deixando Curse sozinho.

Curse permanece meio surpreso que os titans já o confiam para pedir favores. Não é a primeira vez que os titans pediram ajuda de um vilão, teve aquele caso com a Chip, mas precisaram ameaçar ela para que seja feito essa tarefa. E desta vez os titans pedem a sua ajuda, mas parece que dão voto de confiança de apenas pedir. Trabalhar com os titans como deve ser?

Se bem que já teve uma experiência semelhante quando Lady Cyborgue estava infiltrada na HIVE. Tempos... interessantes. Estranho que foi a atração que sentiu pelo disfarce de Lady Cyborgue antes, afinal não é todo dia que acha uma beleza exótica afro-americana com um corpo... bem interessante.

Isso da uma idéia. Afinal tem uma determinada magia que nunca utilizou. Parece que vai ter finalmente uma oportunidade.

CONTINUA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem mais um capitulo terminado. Bem esse foi o começo da adaptação do casal dimensional para o universo dos titans. Claro que algumas diferenças ainda estão em desenvolvimentos.

Sobre a historia de See-More não é oficial, mas criada por mim (particularmente See-More é a cara de Limbo Flex Mentallo, vilão da Patrulha do Destino).

Sobre Ravena esse segredo foi também criado por mim. Pretendo fazer em todos os personagens tenham alguns segredos ou comportamentos não muito comuns (se repararem comecei a primeiro a fazer isso com Mutano no primeiro capitulo e com as personificações dos empatas).

Sobre os fãs de Mutano me baseei em 'otakus' femininas. O comentário de uma delas faz uma referencia ao anime/manga Ángel Sancturay. Bem tinha mais que colocar nesse capitulo, mas me deu uma trava mental e como vi que tinha um bom conteúdo resolvi postar.

Criticas, ameaças, elogios, deixem seu reviews.


	6. Capitulo Seis

Os titans não são criação minha, mas o que importa mesmo não tou ganhando nada com esse trabalho hehehehehheheeh

**Capitulo Seis: Uma brisa antes da tempestade**

- Acho que isso pode me quebra um galho um dia – disse Chip em seu pequeno laboratório, após ter construído um tipo de par de luvas – deve funcionar nos combates corpo a corpo.

O vilão está tentando tampar um dos seus pontos mais vulneráveis, os ataques físicos. Com suas tecnologias são armas suficientes para enfrentar qualquer adversário, mas sem elas fica muito vulnerável principalmente em ataques diretos. O objetivo é dar recurso para anular esse ponto fraco.

- Isso pode funcionar.

- Luvas que aumentam o impacto do soco podem até funcionar no ataque, mas e a defesa?

Chip toma um susto que o faz pular e cai no chão. Normalmente quando está no laboratório toda sua concentração fica sensível para sustos, então ou tranca a porta ou coloca um sensor de presença para avisar com antecedência que alguém está entrando, assim não corre o risco de estragar alguma coisa delicada. Só que parece que não funcionou porque então Shimmer, a irmã do Mamute, conseguiu entrar sem que o detector avisasse Chip.

- Como você entrou aqui? – se levanta.

- Pela porta – disse pegando uma lixa de unha e lixando as unhas.

- Isso é lógico – se irritando – mas como você passou sem ser detectado pelo sensor de presença?

- Simples. Transmutei o fio dorsal do circuito XY032 para algum material não condutor.

- Você entende de tecnologia? – surpreso.

- Eu tenho uma boa noção, mas não consegueria criar nada como você. Então – guarda a lixa e olha em volta – esse quarto é grande para você.

- Grande por quê?

Aproxima de Chip e coloca a mão na careca dele tipo fazendo uma comparação de altura.

- O que você acha?

Chip se irrita.

- Ei! Quem é você para insinuar que sou baixinho?

- Prefiro a expressão desprovido de altura.

- Ora sua. Sua. Sua. Sua. Perturbada.

- Pelo menos consigo namorar. E você consegue namorar mesmo baixinho?

- C-claro que sim – Chip cora.

- Não vejo certeza em sua voz. Aposto que nunca beijou na vida.

Chip nada responde de tão nervoso e envergonhado que está. Pior que é verdade que a irmã de Mamute falou. Chip nunca foi... um bom modelo masculino e mesmo que tenha crescido e desenvolvido o seu físico ainda assim não faz ser alguém de aparência bela, segundo ele.

- Ora irmã, eu não falaria isso se fosse você. Afinal você está na mesma situação – disse uma voz bem conhecida.

Shimmer fica tão vermelha que parece um semáforo. Chip agora em começa a ir. O que é mais engraçado um irmão desmentindo uma irmã?

- E ainda tem a cara lavada de falar de mim e ainda menti – diz ele.

- Mano – se virando para Mamute – me deixa – faz cara emburrada.

- Você não muda o seu jeito de ser – disse Mamute dando uma certa repreensão. Sendo irmão de Shimmer conhece muito bem a personalidade da mesma que pode ser dito como... difícil. Ela tem a péssima mania implicar com todo mundo. E o pior que ainda tinha que implicar com seu melhor amigo que ainda é a pessoa mais orgulhosa que existe. Mamute não é vidente, mas prever muitas brigas entre ele e sua irmã – alias o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Vim avisar que Duela vai agir amanha e vai precisar de algumas coisas – disse Shimmer.

- Que coisas? – pergunta Chip.

De repente entra Duela rindo e correndo sendo que está perseguida por Angel.

- O que está acontecendo com as duas... – Chip faz um grande esforço para não completar a frase com a palavra 'panacas'.

- Não sei de nada. Estava rabiscando um mapa com uma pena quando do nada ela fica com raiva de mim – responde Duela, mas sem deixar de rir.

- Só que acontece a pena que você usou vem de minha asa – se irritando ainda mais e tentando ir para cima da palhaça já que Mamute está na sua frente.

- Se no Dia da Constituição usasse a sua pena com certeza os E.U.A voltaria se colônia da Grã-bretanha.

- ORA SUA...

- Chega as duas – disse Chip – Angel fique tranqüila cuidarei disso e Duela espero que tenha um bom motivo para fazer o que fez.

- Isso faz parte do meu plano de boas saudações para os titans.

- E quando vai colocar esse plano em pratica?

- Amanhã. Só preciso de quatro coisas. Preciso de um lápis, um ioiô, de Shimmer e de Kyd Wykkyd.

- Não sei até quando essa palhaça vai dar uma de Cleópatra – Angel vai para a saída laboratório pisando duro e bufando.

- Hum Angel...? – Mamute tenta acalma-la.

- Vão se f... – bate a porta revoltada assim saindo do laboratório.

- É impressão minha ou ela ficou com ciúmes do cara que se teletransporta – comenta Shimmer.

"Por que tenho a impressão que a HIVE está virando um pont de formação de casais?" Chip pensa emburrado já que sabe do namoro dos dois vilões, Angel e Kyd Wykkyd.

- Aqui – Chip abre uma gaveta que pega os dois itens que Duela pediu.

- Pode deixar que tenho tudo planejado – Duela sai do laboratório.

- Eu vou sair do esconderijo. Volto mais tarde – Mamute se retira deixando Chip e Shimmer sozinhos.

- Hum... quer comer alguma coisa? – Shimmer pergunta.

- Sim. Vamos para cozinha.

Assim os dois vão fazer um lanche sem brigar (pelo menos por enquanto).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos – aos poucos um quarto vazio fica preenchido por objetos e moveis até ficar idêntico ao quarto de Ravena – bom – falou sem expressa nenhuma emoção.

Raven sai do seu quarto para ir para cozinha afim de tomar um chá.

- Raven – uma voz chama atrás do empata quando atravessa o corredor, a voz de Cyborgue. Raven para, mas não vira para olhar o titan – e aí cara, o que você vai fazer?

- Tomar chá – vira para i titan percebe que Robin está com ele.

- Por que não passa a tarde com a gente? – Robin pergunta.

- Já que as meninas têm uma tarde para garotas, por que não podemos ter uma tarde para garotos? – diz Cyborgue.

- Essa tarde se resumi de frente de um vídeo-game?

- Ah... n-não – Cyborgue cancela o plano de jogar vídeo-game com Robin a fim de Raven acompanhar os dois.

Raven pensa a possibilidade de passar parte do seu tempo com os dois titans, claro que já teve tardes semelhantes a essa, na sua dimensão, mas sempre foram com um príncipe alienígena meio hiperativo.

- Ok. Só um pouco.

- 'Cabra omim' – Cyborgue dar uns tapinhas no ombro direito do empata – você não vai se arrepender.

"Já estou arrependido" pensa Raven.

Os três saem da torre e ficam na praia perto da torre.

- O que tem de interessante em ficar aqui tacando pedra no mar? – o empata questiona enquanto Cyborgue taca uma pedra que percorre o mar chegando a dar vinte pulos na água durante a trajetória.

- O interessante é aproveitar a presença dos amigos e fazer alguma coisa banal para ter uma desculpa de jogar conversa fora – Robin pega uma pedra no chão e joga no mar chegando uma distancia maior com vinte e cinco pulos.

- Ei! Como você conseguiu superar a minha pedra? – Cyborgue questiona com toda razão já que sua força supera a de um homem comum.

- É a técnica de jogar o que conta – responde o menino prodígio confiante.

- Por que não tenta superar Robin, Raven?

O empata nada diz apenas usa seu poder para levitar uma pedra até suas mãos e joga onde a segura e depois arremessa atingindo uma distancia maior que Robin onde da uns cinqüenta pulos (um detalhe: a pedra estava coberta pela magia de Raven).

- Isso é suficiente? – diz Raven.

- E como – Cyborgue sorrir – quero ver se superar essa cabelo de gel – provoca o líder dos titans.

Robin nada diz só pega um bumerangue, prende uma pedra na ponta e joga assim chegando uma distancia de setenta pulos a pedra se solta e o bumerangue volta.

- Ei! Isso não é justo – diz Cyborgue – você usou sua arma.

- Assim como vocês dois usaram super-força e magia. E ainda mais a única regra é fazer a pedra pula na água.

- Ah é... – saca o canhão laser no braço – agora é a minha vez – pega uma pedra.

- É melhor pararem com isso senão as pedras vão chegar ao outro lado da cidade – diz o empata sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- Tem razão – diz o Robin.

- Como levamos a serio esse negocio de competição – Cyborgue guarda o canhão de seu braço – Raven. Lá na sua dimensão a parte feminina disputam desse jeito?

- Pode dizer que sim. Imagine três heroínas disputando um batom.

Robin e Cyborgue riem.

- Deve se difícil agüentar a briga das três heroínas – Robin comenta.

- Que isso! Veja pelo lado bom – diz Cyborgue.

- Que lado bom? – Raven e Robin perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelo menos Raven é cercado por mulheres. E se a versão feminina de Robin e a minha forem tão... atraentes, se vocês me entende, como Beast Girl. Então, cara, você é bem feliz – bate no ombro do empata.

- E o que faz pensar que sou feliz com isso? – diz em um tom monótono, mas por dentro está com um pouco de raiva já que o titan tocou o nome da Beast Girl.

- Ora Raven. Não vai me dizer que nunca sentiu desejo por uma garota?

Raven demora um pouco para responder já que já sentiu (a palavra chave é sente) desejo para alguém (especialmente uma de cor verde), mas isso não quer dizer que vai confirmar na frente dos dois heróis.

- E você já sentiu desejo por alguém na torre? – Raven pergunta para Cyborgue.

- Bem... s-sim – Cyborgue fica sem opções. Claro como homem já sentiu desejo pela as duas heroínas, coisa pouca, mas já.

- Quem foi? – desta vez pergunta Robin com os braços cruzados mostrando que não está nada contente que deixa o titan robótico em maus lençóis. Se responder 'Estelar' o Robin o mata e se responde 'Ravena' a própria empata mata ele e se responder 'as duas' Robin e Ravena o matam.

- Então vamos comer alguma coisa. Tou morrendo de fome – começando a caminhar para Torre.

- Vamos – Robin se acalmando aos poucos e o segue.

- Por que o metamorfo não está com vocês?

Os dois titans riem.

- Isso porque ele não queria ver os materiais que Cyborgue passou – respondeu Robin em um tom raro de brincalhão.

- Que tipo de materiais?

Robin fica branco. Ele falou demais.

- Ora Raven. Ta na cara que eu passei materiais propícios ao gosto masculino. Beast Boy não gosta de ver esses tipos de materiais.

'- CYBORGUE – Robin fica vermelho.

- Não vejo nenhum problema. Afinal por que não pede pra Estelar...

- Chega desse assunto – Robin empurrando Cyborgue.

Raven suspira. Só que tem alguma coisa que ele não entende, por que será que Beast Boy não gosta de ver... materiais para publico de maior idade. Afinal não existe nenhum motivo para isso. O empata pode não ser... um consumidor desses produtos, mas tem que admitir que alguns momentos raros ler alguns conteúdos 'fortes'. Por que será que Beast Boy evita esses materiais? E uma outra pergunta: será que sua amada, Beast Girl, tem o mesmo comportamento?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No estacionamento do Shopping de Jump City um vulto negro em forma de corvo se materializa do nada assim trazendo Ravena, Beast Girl e Estelar.

- Nossa! Não sabia que as fãs de Beast Boy é tão insistente – disse Estelar enquanto coloca suas sacolas no chão para respirar um pouco.

- São um tanto atiradas demais para meu gosto – disse Ravena com um tom nada satisfeita em relação as fãs de Beast Boy – e ainda mais essa copia feminina de Beast Boy tinha que ficar sonsa – refere à Beast Girl que está deitada com os olhos em espirais – onde você tirou essa de irmã gemia – virou para Estelar.

- Ora. A Beast Girl se assemelha bastante com o nosso amigo Beast Boy, então era só dizer uma informação convincente que explique a existência dela. E por falar nisso amiga Ravena acho que é melhor usar uma informação semelhante para você e Raven.

- É melhor não. Ficaria mais confortável disser que o empata é meu primo. Assim não espanta a população por achar que ele também é filho de... meu pai.

- Que isso Ravena. Você tem muitas pessoas que são gratas por ter as vidas salvas por você, sem contar dos fãs que você tem.

- Mas você esquece das pessoas que são contra a minha pessoa, principalmente os religiosos.

- Assim como existe diversas pessoas que não gostam de mim ou de Cyborgue ou até de Beast Boy.

Ravena nada diz apenas olha para Beast Girl. Ela não sabe o porquê, mas sente aliviada que não é o Beast Boy que estava sendo assediado pelas fãs.

- Eu não sabia que as... fãs do Beast Boy – fala a ultima combinação de palavras com certo rancor pequeno na voz – pegavam as filmagens de nossas missões e criavam filmes.

- Olha amiga Ravena. Quando elas falaram de 'serie de TV' estavam se referindo a uma serie que Beast Boy fez.

- O que? Ele fez uma serie? Quando?

- Parece que antes de ele integrar na Patrulha do Destino o amigo Beast Boy era ator e fazia uma serie baseando muito naquela serie antiga americana sobre alguma coisa sobre jornada e espaço.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Lembra na nossa viagem do Japão? Eu li um cartaz que anunciava uma venda de um conjunto de DVDs de um seriado onde contava uma participação de um titan. Fique surpreso quando eu vi Beast Boy como criança.

- ... – Ravena não expressa nada (como sempre), mas por dentro fica meio surpresa por o metamorfo ter sido ator antes de ser herói. Tem muita coisa que ela não sabe dele. Isso explica como aquelas p..., ou melhor, fãs japonesa tinha tanto apego ao titan.

- Então amiga Ravena como vamos acordar Beast Girl? Parece que o cérebro dela pifou de vez.

- E ela tem cérebro?

De repente a Beast Girl começa a rir assim saindo do estado de transe.

- Essa foi boa – ainda no chão e rindo – EI! – para de rir e levanta – quem disse que não tenho cérebro – fica com uma cara emburrada bem cômica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yes. Mais uma vitória para mim – disse Beast Boy enquanto estava jogando vídeo-game sozinho. Ele acabou de fazer alguns exercícios físicos para permanecer em forma e agora está jogando um jogo de luta para treinar para enfrentar Cyborgue. Claro que para opinião do metamorfo é sem graça enfrentar a maquina, mas é interessante fazer isso para ver o zeramento.

Pelo menos está conseguindo se divertir. Nos últimos tempos ele se encontra angustiado na sua vida. Não é pelo trabalho de herói, não pela rotina de sempre e nem por falta de bens materiais, mas sim pela sua vida sentimental. Claro que não é pela dificuldade de conseguir uma garota já que os anos de sua vida mostraram que isso não é problema, mas o problema real é de quem está gostando.

Existe alguém que está sendo dona de seu coração. Não é mais a Terra, mas outra garota. Alguém pode dizer que é mais problemática. Não que a pessoa tenha uma personalidade desagradável, mas digamos que é mais complicado.

Isso que dar quando se ama a Ravena. Quem lesse sua mente pensaria que bateu com cabeça, mas o titan guarda esse sentimento já a bastante tempo, ou melhor, dês quando a viu que teve um interessante, mas só nos últimos dias que esse sentimento floresceu para um amor.

Esse é o problema. Como chegar em uma pessoa onde dez palavras que ela fala onze é para humilha-lo. Está certo que é um exagero, mas Ravena ainda é muito fechada socialmente. Isso aumenta ainda mais seus esforços de conseguir o coração da empata. Procurando para contar piadas, invadindo o quarto dela com mais freqüência, abraçando ele nos momentos de brincadeira – essas três combinações o levam normalmente sofrer algum dano físico pela empata.

Bom se Ravena se abrisse para ele, pelo menos de um jeito que ele perceba, poderia aprofundar mais, ser mais sedutor e até se declarar de vez. Beast Boy tem a impressão que isso vai demorar acontecer. Como o titan gostaria de fazê-la feliz. Tira-la do mundo fechado de seu quarto que a única coisa que tem para fazer é ler um livro e meditar com uma seqüência de palavra bem monótono (depois de escutar mais de um bilhão de vezes) para meditação.

E para piorar chega uma versão masculina da empata que consegue entra no quarto dela sem sofrer nenhuma conseqüência. Fala serio. E ainda lembra que os dois ficaram um bom tempo trancado no quarto. Isso o irrita. Como ele tem que se matar para ter algum contato com a heroína, e olha que mora junto com ela, enquanto outros homens conseguem contato com mais facilidade. Primeiro foi um civil emo gótico, segundo foi um livro vivo, terceiro foi Robin (não esperava alguém tão próximo passar sua frente) e agora vem essa versão masculina da empata.

Beast Boy desliga vídeo-game, desliga televisão e olha para cima pensando que a vida é muito injusta, especialmente quando se trata dele.

A porta da sala se abre assim revelando Raven, Robin e Cyborgue.

- E aí Beast Boy. O que está fazendo?

- Nada demais Cyb. Apenas descansando um pouco.

- Tinha que ver a disputa de arremesso de pedra. Até Raven participou.

- Sei...

- Você tinha que participar com a gente – disse Robin se sentando no sofá.

- Estava jogando. Não vi o tempo passar.

- Treinando para me vencer? – perguntou Cyborgue – precisa comer muito feijão para conseguir me derrotar – se senta no sofá também.

- Sei...

Raven nada diz. Só se senta no chão cruzando as pernas e começa entra em estado de meditação chegando a levitar.

Por um tempo os quatro rapazes ficam sentados sem falar nada até que Raven se manifesta.

- Chegaram as meninas – disse sem nenhuma emoção.

- Será que devemos ajuda-las com as compras – perguntou Robin.

Os quatros se olharam e chegaram uma conclusão dizendo todos ao mesmo tempo:

- Não! – retornaram a não fazer nada.

Ficaram até um certo tempo desse jeito até que passos apresados. A porta se abre revelando Beast Girl.

- Quem preparou meu quarto para mim? – pergunta recuperando o fôlego.

- Fui eu – Beast Boy levanta a mão.

- Obrigada – a metamorfa corre em direção do titan e o abraça – você é um amor.

Beast Boy não deixa de corar um pouco. É claro que alguns copos que estavam na sala (por preguiça de levá-los para cozinha e lava-los por alguns titans) acabam explodindo. A explicação disso é porque não gostou nenhum pouco do abraço que sua amada deu no metamorfo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte como Robin propôs todos os titans estão no campo de treinamento fora da torre para treinarem. Beast Boy e Beast Girl estão com cara de sono já que o treino foi marcado em um horário cedo. Ravena e Raven estão indiferentes. Estelar está animada. Cyborgue está fazendo os últimos preparativos da pista de obstáculos. E Robin está fazendo algumas anotações.

- É o seguinte – começa o líder dos titans – primeiramente vamos fazer um teste como estão o desempenho de todos. Gostaria de começar o teste com um de vocês – dirige a palavra para Beast Girl e Raven.

- Tanto faz – disse Raven.

- Pode deixar que eu começo – disse Beast Girl. Quanto mais terminar com isso mais tempo vai sobrar para jogar vídeo-game e contar algumas piadas para o empata.

- Já preparei a pista – disse Cyborgue se aproximando – pode começa quando quiser.

- Yes.

Beast Girl se prepara para começa a correr. Todos os titans começam a observá-la para ver seu desempenho. De repente Beast Boy escuta um barulho muito baixo (graças a sua super adição), mas muito família.

- CUIDADO – Beast Boy se joga para tirar Beast Girl do foco que um pequeno míssil estava vindo.

Beast Boy cai encima da Beast Girl assim levando para pouco longe do local onde a estava e vira se transforma em um gorila. Não tarda para que o míssil acertar o local onde Beast Girl estava causando uma grande explosão.

Os titans se assustam mais logo entram em posição de combate. Logo acham a fonte do míssil, visto primeiramente por Robin. Acham uma garota com uma bazuca no ombro. O que mais espanta não nem a arma em si, mas como ela está vestida. Era uma roupa extravagante assemelhando com uma roupa de palhaça, mas com alguns pontos de sexualidade acompanha ainda uma maquiagem no rosto que combina com a roupa. Mal sabe os titans que se trata de Duela.

CONTINUA

* * *

Mais um capitulo terminado. Bem peço as desculpas pela demora (afinal agora tenho uma segunda fic a escrever). Bem tinha uma cena para fazer, mas ainda estava com duvida se escrevia ela ou não). Bem vou ver se eu decido se coloco no proximo capitulo.

Até o proximo capitulo


	7. Capitulo Sete

_Em uma passarela de desfile encontra-se apenas uma pessoa na platéia. Essa pessoa está de terno preto digno a uma festa de gala e tem pele verde. Ele está ansioso em sua cadeira para ver o desfile particular a qual alguém especial fez para ele._

_Não tarda para o desfile começar (alias já estava começou há bastante tempo, já que só está esperando a próxima atração) para que enfim a única modelo aparece com mais uma roupa. Desta vez é um vestido curto de cor vermelha com alça e sapato de alto de cor preta. Essa mesma modelo já apareceu com roupa de princesa, enfermeira, bruxa, militar e agora roupa de gala._

_- Linda. Gata. Princesa. Está maravilhosa Ravena – disse o Beast Boy assoviando com ajuda dos dois dedos._

_A empata olha para o espectador e sorrir de um modo travesso._

_- Que bom que você gostou. Ta pronto para o grão final?_

_- Pode apostar Rae._

_- Espere um momento – sai da passarela com um rebolado sexual que o titan usa todas as suas forças de vontade para não avançar logo na moça e segurar que uma parte do seu corpo fique apertada na roupa._

_Ravena entra no camarim novamente para escolher a próxima roupa. Seu sorriso agora não tem palavras para descrever. Apenas vamos dizer que um lado de Ravena, um lado mais primitivo de todo ser humano, está bem ativo. Ela tem um plano e vai querer sua realização. Está tudo planejado. Agora só falta a roupa apropriada. Que bom que já tem a sua próxima roupa um lingerie semelhante a um maiô todo preto que deixava as costas expostas, ia até a altura do pescoço, tinha uma parte circular que mostra a barriga e um decote em forma de coração._

Seria interessante se isso tivesse realmente acontecendo para alguns leitores, mas não vai acontecer realmente a cena. A prova disso é que Ravena acorda de uma vez meio assustada. Novamente teve mais um sonho... estranho. Sonhou que estava desfilando para o Beast Boy e ainda veste justamente a roupa que comprou no shopping no dia anterior. E ainda, como se não bastava, nesse sonho estava... entrando em contado com o colo do titan de uma maneira nada inocente. Em descrição física pode dizer que digamos é conhecer o atrito de dois corpos semelhantes.

A empata levanta de mau humor. Que diabo está acontecendo com ela? Sonhos indecentes com Beast Boy? E agora duas noites consecutivas? Precisa de um chá para acalmar o animo.

Incrível que pareça que quando sai do quarto ver Beast Boy saindo junto. Desta vez não cai de susto como na ultima, mas desta Beast Boy em vez de ri da cena sai correndo. Ele lembra muito bem no dia anterior, então é melhor preveni do que remediar.

**Capítulo VII – The Duela Go**

- Beast Boy.

- Beast Girl.

Os dois empatas gritam pelo nome de seus companheiros e correm para socorre-los.

Lá estava para os titans a misteriosa figura que está de pé com uma bazuca, que mais está parecendo uma fusão de canos de aços, no ombro.

Essa figura esta vestindo um short curto sendo que o lado esquerdo é vermelho tendo também três Paus (símbolo de forma de um trevo de três folhas de cor preta pertencente ao um baralho comum) e no lado direito de cor preto tendo três Ouros (símbolo de losângulo de cor vermelha). Meia calça, sendo que na perna esquerda é de cor preta e na direita vermelho que se liga através de um botão com uma camisa sem mangas, cujo lado direito está preto e no esquerdo está vermelho, que deixa à barriga a mostra e tem um generoso decote cuja a bola é meio triangular (vermelho no direito e preto no esquerdo). Um tipo de veste que cobre quase todo o braço (vermelho no direito e preto no esquerdo). Tem um sobretudo que segue os mesmo padrões da roupa. E uma rosa verde na camisa perto no seio esquerdo.

Essa figura tem uma pele anormalmente branca, uma tatuagem de dois Ouros (só que desta vez de cor preta), cabelos bem ruivos, olhos verdes sendo que perto deles tem uma maquiagem parecendo que é emo, lábios com baton preto tendo que nas pontas dos lábios tem umas linhas de cor vermelha que da impressão que está todo tempo sorrindo.

Todos os titans ficam atentos para a misteriosa ser especialmente Robin. O menino prodígio está achando aquelas roupas, aquela maquiagem e aquele sorriso psicopata estão muito familiares para o gosto dele.

Ela deixa joga a bazuca (que parece de uma fabricação caseira) no lado e começa a anda tranquilamente em direção dos titans.

- Vejamos aqui – começa a falar – és na minha frente está à força heróica adolescente dessa cidade. Os Jovens Titans. Ué? Agora são sete?

- Quem é você? – Robin pergunta de uma forma ameaçadora – como ousa atacar meus amigos?

- Tudo no seu devido tempo – disse bem tranqüila olhando para onde estão os metamorfos e empatas sendo que Ravena está curando as costas de Beast Boy que se encontram totalmente ferido e Raven curando os ferimentos mínimos que Beast Girl teve – hum aquele verdinho tem reflexos rápidos.

- Ora sua... _KLORBAG_ – respondeu Estelar bem revoltada.

- Que tal um truque mágica? – garota pega dentro do seu sobretudo um lápis comum, aproxima do painel de controle da pista de obstáculo e coloca o lápis em pé – vou fazer esse lápis desaparecer – disse se distanciando um pouco e fazendo posse que vai soltar uma magia – vai sumindo... vai sumindo... vai sumindo... vai sumindo... vai sumindo... vai sumindo... vai sumindo... vai sumindo...

- Ei moça – disse Cyborgue se aproximando da garota – não sei qual é o seu problema, mas...

Cyborgue não completa sua fala por causa da garota que avançou na nuca do titan e o levou para o painel fazendo o cair de cara. Para infelicidade do titan ele caiu encima do lápis.

- Tharan! Desapareceu.

Os titans começam avançar.

- Calma. Nada de explosões... – a garota abrindo um pouco o sobretudo revelando uma bomba que faz logos os titans pararem -... de raiva é claro – da um sorriso irônico.

- Titans parem. Cuidado essa bomba é muito letal - Ele reconhece a tecnologia roubada pelo Coringa que até hoje o próprio Batman não conseguiu recuperar, mesmo prendendo o vilão. Sabe também do potencial daquela bomba e pode dizer que é bem mais potente do que aparenta - Onde você conseguiu essa bomba? – Robin pergunta de olhos regalados.

- Gosta de perguntar, né? – anda uns quatro passos em direção do Robin – uma bomba – começa a rir – não deixa de ser uma bomba. A propósito isso me lembra alguma coisa. Essa maneira de colocar bombas no corpo é comum para os terroristas. É meio irônico que o motivo do tal ato é pega fé a um Deus – da uma pausa - Pense na profundidade dessa ideologia servir a Deus com todas as forças seguindo todas as doutrinas de lideres religiosos, isso não só no Islã, mas também o cristianismo e judaísmo ou qualquer coisa com 'ismo'. Incrível que doutrinas que nem tem pé e nem cabeça. Veja bem até o Diabo distorceu a Bíblia para tentar Jesus Cristo...

- Quem é você? – desta vez pergunta Cyborgue, após de levantar e tirar o lápis de seu olho (por sorte foi no seu olho mecânico).

- Pensava que estávamos progredindo em compartilhar uma calorosa conversa. O que será que deu errado? – a garota coloca o dedo nos lábios para refletir um pouco – ah lembrei – estala os dedos – ainda não me apresentei – aqui o meu cartão – pega uma carta de baralho do bolso e joga para a mão de Robin. Essa carta é um coringa cuja assinatura está... – Duela é meu nome.

- E o que você quer? – pergunta Estelar com os olhos brilhando.

- Crédito.

- Crédito? – disse Estelar, Robin e Cyborgue.

- Vocês não entendem o que é fazer atos... – estalando os dedos -... cujas mentes normais não compreende – faz um estalo com a boca – veja bem... eu não sou uma vilã, apenas sou uma contribuidora para quebrar os paradigmas da normalidade da mente humana...

- E essa contribuição incluir atacar meus amigos? – Estelar interrompe Duela.

- Ah isso? Nada demais. Apenas coloquei em pratica o que eu vi na TV. Gostei muito quando o seriado Mythbusters teve o episodio onde construíram um foguete artesanalmente. Apenas mudei o projeto para um míssil. É claro que eu saberia que um de vocês já o curariam quem eu atacasse. Não foi divertido?

Estelar parte para cima da Duela, mas Robin e Cyborgue a seguram. Duela balançar o indicador em sinal de negação.

- Relaxem. Deixa eu concluir meu discurso, por favor – Duela aponta para bomba para dar mais um motivo para convencer os titans – onde eu estava... ah lembrei. Fazia minha contribuição com toda dedicação, mas ninguém percebia minha presença, afinal meu pai queria que eu ficasse escondida para que o bicho papão morcego me pegasse, segundo ele...

- Pera aí! Que dizer que seu pai é... – Robin exclama, mas não consegue falar a ultima palavra.

- Sim. Meu pai é o Coringa.

Todos os titans (exceto Beast Boy, Beast Girl e Raven) arregalam os olhos. Todos conheciam os vilões mais perigosos e temidos do mundo e coringa está desses vilões.

Robin se espanta ainda mais. Na época que trabalha com o Batman os planos de Coringa se realizavam de uma maneira estranha. Era como se ele estivesse em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo preso alguém fazia os crimes do Coringa e nunca o Batman conseguiu descobrir quem era. É claro que de primeira pensava que era Harley Quinzel, mas existiam temporadas que isso acontecia mesmo com ela e o Coringa presos. Pensava que eram vários capangas treinados para fazer os crimes do vilão. Só agora que foi revelado quem fazia esses crimes.

- Mas como filhote um dia tem que sair do ninho. Precisava de criar minha própria identidade. Por isso que vim para essa cidade. E agora estou aqui. Mas não conheço nenhum dos heróis locais. Ainda mais agora já que tem mais dois novos. Então como vou resolver isso – coloca novamente o indicador nos lábios – já sei – estala os dedos – vou testá-los – pega no bolso um mapa – aqui estão os ataques que vão acontecer daqui a pouco dos vilões que libertei da cadeia.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – disse Robin.

- Bem vou observá-los. Se vocês ganharem de todos então são dignos de eu der alguma atenção, mas se perderem... bem os outros vilões não vão ser nada gentis com vocês. Veja as horas – olha para o pulso – preciso já indo. Shimmer. Já pode me buscar.

De repente aparece uma sombra que faz dois seres aparecerem. Um é o conhecido pelos titans, Kyd Wykkyd, e a outra é uma jovem que os titans nunca viram na vida. Os titans só ficam de olho sem tomar uma atitude por causa da bomba que Duela está no corpo.

A garota misteriosa olha para os titans e diz:

- Eu sou Shimmer. Vou ser seus piores pesadelos – levanta a mão usando o seu poder assim transformando parte do chão e fumaça.

Quando a fumaça se dissipa não se encontra nenhum dos três.

- Droga – Robin fica bastante revoltado – como é que somos invadidos desse jeito e ainda escapam.

- Não se preocupe Robin – disse Cyborgue trocando o olho perdido – ainda bem que os danos não foram graves assim – olha para os dois metamorfos e empatas.

- Você está bem? – disse Raven pergunta para Beast Girl que está sentada enquanto o empata está no seu lado agachado.

- Sim. Eu estou, mas e o Beast Boy? – olhando com um olhar de preocupação para Raven.

- Não se preocupe. A Ravena já está o curando. Tem algum outro ferimento?

- Não. Apenas tenho um arranhão na testa, mas nada demais.

Raven não responde nada, apenas leva a mão na testa e usa sua magia para curar o ferimento.

- Pronto – da um meio sorriso.

Beast Girl de primeiro cora pela reação de preocupação do empata, mas depois sorrir.

- Obrigada – Beast Girl se joga no pescoço de Raven o beija na face.

Raven não deixa de ficar bastante vermelho por isso. Alem de ter essa reação uma pedra do outro lado da costa explode pelo poder do empata.

- Ai. Essa doeu – disse Beast Boy deitado de barriga para baixo enquanto Ravena quase curando completamente.

- Isso que da bancar o herói – disse Ravena sarcasticamente.

- Eu sou um herói. E ainda mais não foi nada demais do que faço todos os dias.

- E o que é? Comer Tofu e jogar vídeo-game?

- Queria saber qual é o seu problema – disse Beast Boy meio com raiva da Ravena.

- É você.

Beast Boy suspira.

- Acabei – Ravena termina de curar Beast Boy – ver se não faça mais isso, por favor – disse perto no ouvido do titan - se arrepia um pouco pela empata falando perto de seu ouvido.

- Valeu por se preocupar um pouco comigo.

- Eu não... ah esquece – disse com uma voz monótona enquanto sai de perto do titan para ir perto onde estão Estelar, Robin e Cyborgue. Isso porque não queria que ninguém visse o rubor de sua face, mesmo que o capuz faça um excelente trabalho de esconder.

- Ainda bem que os amigos estão bem – disse Estelar bem tranqüila – o que foi Robin? – repara a cara de preocupação do seu namorada.

- Só pode está de brincadeira – respondeu enquanto olhava o mapa.

- Qual foi o problema? – disse Cyborgue enquanto testa o olho concertado.

Robin nada diz apenas mostra o mapa contendo sete pontos. Logo o alarme dos titans dispara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma explosão acontece dentro de um fliperama. As pessoas que estão entro do estabelecimento, em sua grande parte por publico jovem, sai correndo desesperado para não sofrer dano ou perder a vida. O motivo dessa fuga é um vilão que está fazendo o terror. Um vilão que estava a momentos atrás na dele, mas depois de ter perdido uma partida do jogo (na verdade alguém bateu na maquina e desligou) desabafa sua indignação através da violência.

- Humanos imbecis. Ficam no meio caminho e atrapalha o meu jogo. Ninguém atrapalha o jogo de Atlas – dispara fogo através do seu raio de calor, instalado por ele mesmo, em uma das maquinas fazendo outra explosão.

Logo após ter perdido pela o Cyborgue e traído pelo Mecânico. Atlas foi levado na cadeia e ficado um bom tempo desativado até que finalmente foi reativado pela Irmandade Negra. Graças a Mallah, o gorila mutante com inteligência humana, foi instalado um programa de reparo, assim agora tendo os mesmos dons que seu lacaio Mecânico tinha.

Com a derrota dos titans foi preso e desativado novamente, mas foi reativado normalmente por uma palhaça cujo nome não ficou armazenado em sua memória. O normal é não dever nada para nenhum humano, mas a tal palhaça falou se quisesse se vingar dos Jovens Titans teria que atacar o fliperama até uma determinada hora. Como Atlas é impaciente ele atacou a quinze minutos antes do combinado (mesmo tempo que os titans estavam sendo atacados pela Duela).

Se quiser se vingar dos titans é melhor não seguir ordens de uma fêmea humana e resolver do seu jeito. Primeiro vai destruir o fliperama e depois destruir a torre dos Titans.

Atlas nem percebe uma energia indo para o teto que faz soltar uma viga de ferro que cai encima do vilão. O ataque não foi grave para vilão, mas foi suficiente para derrubá-lo e danificar seu disparador de raio de calor.

- Quem se atreve atacar o grande Atlas – disse olhando para os lados para quem o atacou.

- Nossa o ataque prejudicou mesmo a sua visão – disse uma voz feminina – estou bem na sua frente.

- Ah é você! Você cometeu um grande erro em me desafiar.

- Você não é lá essas coisas, sabia?

- Ora sua humana. Você vai pagar por ter atacado o grande Atlas.

- Isso veremos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo após todos iram para sala de controla foi confirmado que a localização dos ataques na cidade eram os mesmos pontos marcados do mapa de Duela. Infelizmente não para saber quais sãos os vilões que estão atacando a cidade por causa do sistema está com vírus (graças ao Beast Boy do ultimo jogo que ele baixou). Então foi organizado que os titans fossem em duplas nos determinados pontos sendo que uma equipe ficará com três componentes.

Partindo para um dos pontos, uma joalharia, Robin se dirigie para o local com sua moto sendo seguido pelo Raven que estava lá descobrem qual era o vilão. Robin da um suspiro de alivio por saber que o vilão não é tão perigoso assim. Quantas vezes que Dr. Luz já deu trabalho para os titans?

- Nada mais apropriado pedras brilhantes para contemplar o rei supremo – disse para si mesmo saindo da loja com dois sacos cheios de jóias brilhantes.

- Parado aí. Dr. Luz – diz o Robin logo após para a moto e tirar o capacete.

"Que dia de sorte! Aquela bruxa não está aqui" Dr. Luz sorri confiante.

- Rá. Você nunca conseguirá me prender sozinho, Robin – disse Dr. Luz deixando os sacos de jóias no chão.

Robin pensa um pouco se da o trabalho de enfrentar Dr. Luz. Se Ravena consegue derrota-lo sozinho, imagine a versão masculina.

- Cuide dele. Já vou para o próximo ponto – disse Robin recolocando o capacete e saindo do local.

- Rá. Até o líder dos titans foge de medo pela minha presença – disse Dr. Luz confiante.

- Patético – disse Raven pousando no chão.

- Veja o que temos aqui. Um jovem querendo se passar por herói – diz Dr. Luz analisando Raven (por um momento ele teve cara frio) – nunca vi você nessas bandas aqui – disse tentando reconhecer o rosto. Poderia dizer que Raven tem os mesmos traços de Ravena, mas o vilão só conhece seu pior pesadelo quando ela está usando o capuz – mas você teve o azar de enfrentar logo a mim. Logo saberá que meu brilho é capaz de alterar até o universo.

- Quanto exagero – Raven suspira. "Igual a Dra. Luz" pensa o empata. Se tivesse em sua dimensão com certeza a vilã já teria se rendido, mas parece que Dr. Luz ainda não sabe com quem está se mexendo. O único jeito é mostrar quem é a verdadeira ameaça.

- Você vai ver que minhas palavras...

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos – Raven não deixa nem o vilão terminar de falar já levita com sua área negra trazendo perto para si.

Dr. Luz já fica com os olhos arregalados.

- O que foi? Tem medo das trevas? – pergunta Raven no seu jeito monótono.

- Mas... mas... esse é o poder daquela bruxa... como isso é...

- Possível? Você não faz a mínima idéia – Raven aumenta o seu poder assim criando tentáculos negros – para a sua sorte você não encontrou a tal bruxa, mas para o seu azar você encontrou alguém pior do que ela.

O vilão fica bastante pálido. Cada partícula de seu corpo está apavorado. Ele mesmo não sabe o que é mais assustador se é o poder negro ou os olhos do empata que estão brilhando com uma luz preta dando uma impressão que é a personificação do próprio demônio, segundo ele.

- A pergunta seria o que eu posso tirar de você primeiro. Suas funções vitais? Seu esqueleto? Seu sangue? Sua alma? Já sei. Vai ser a sua total existência.

Dr. Luz da um grito de medo tão alto e tão agudo que da a impressão que ele é uma mulher. Para sua salvação escuta os sons da salvação (se leia sirene de policia).

- Por favor, eu me rendo. Quero ir para a cadeia – disse Dr. Luz no maior pavor.

Raven o joga para a policia que não tarda em enche-lo de pancada de uma maneira digna que poderia se igualar ao BOPE.

O empata olha com satisfação a cena até seu recente comunicador tocar.

- Sim... ponto neutralizado... sim... estou a caminho – Raven entra em levitação e para acelerar seu vôo cria em torno dele uma área em forma de corvo gigante e vai para o próximo local.

CONTINUA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capitulo terminado. Bem esse foi curto por causa de um broqueio mental que aconteceu recentemente. E como eu já tinha escrito um tanto legal, então eu disse pra mim mesmo, por que não? Então postei.

Agora finalmente conseguir postar esta fic no ff-sol. Para aqueles que gostam de ler fics e não sabe os sites principais aqui vão às dicas.

– é o principal site de fics mundiais. Lá encontra fics em todos os idiomas. Sobre fics dos titans tem um vasto material principalmente em português. Para os novatos escritores e leitores ele pode ser meio difícil de mexer logo de inicio;

Nyah! Fanfiction – o principal site de fics brasileiras. Lá encontra apenas fics em português, principalmente fics originais. Tem um bom visual e fácil de mexer. Possui um sistema de conta semelhante ao RPG cujo sua conta evolui de acordo quando você deixa review ou postar fanfics. A única coisa que tenho para criticar lá são as fics misturas (que pode misturar vários títulos) não ficam em um canto separado.

Animespirit – outro site alternativo. Tem uma vasta opção de personalizar sua conta, mas um site muito pesado de navegar e ainda uma péssima organização das fics de lá.

– é um fórum recente de postar fics. Excelente, mas se você procura fics de titans não é um bom canal já que lá só tem duas por enquanto.

ff-sol – site de fics boa. Tem a opção de postar também fanarts. A única coisa de ruim que tenho para dizer do site é a dificuldade de você criar conta lá. Aviso que não é bom você usar o navegador Firefox para acessar sua conta.

Guaruhara – um site bem antigo de fanfics. Completamente desatualizada, não permite postar reviews e ainda muitas poucas fics dos jovens titans.

Orkut – bem algumas comunidades podem servir para postar, mas particularmente não gosto de lá. Possui recursos limitados de postar e nenhuma organização. A única coisa de bom que recomendo que é bom para os iniciantes de escritores de fics, mas recomendo para aprimorar a escrita e não manter a linguagem.

Essa daqui vão as minhas dicas. Sobre a minha fic me baseei muito no filme cavaleiro das trevas para esse capitulo. Nesse criei um visual mais interessante para Duela. Não percam o próximo capitulo. Obrigado a todos. Boa leitura.


	8. Capitulo Oito

Os titans não me pertencem e nem o Evil Dead (uma noite alucinante)

**Capitulo VIII: Teen Titan Go**

- É aqui – disse Cyborgue estacionando o T-car.

- Quem será que está atacando? – pergunta Beast Girl a qual ficou sendo a parceira do titan.

- Logo vamos descobrir – disse saindo no carro – então o que achou do meu bebê? – pergunta não para impressionar a metamorfa, mas para saber se sua versão feminina criou um carro melhor do que ele.

- Um carro bem potente, talvez mais potente da Lady Cyb – saindo do carro – mas ele é menos equipado.

- Como assim?

- Ora. No seu carro faltam compartimentos para maquiagem. E quase não tem espelho para que uma garota ver que está arrumada.

- Ufa – fica aliviado por saber que seu carro é melhor no nível pratico.

- E ainda – Beast Girl continua – o seu carro tem menos armas do que a Lady Cib.

- O QUE? – Cyborgue fica de boca aberta que quase chega ao chão.

- Vamos entrando – dando uma risada.

- Ah. Sim – retornando ao normal.

Os dois estão em um dos pontos de ataque. Desta vez é uma academia e não demoram para ver os estragos feitos. Pesos arremessados nas paredes, equipamentos sendo destruídos e barras entortadas. Verdadeiramente um caos. E logo eles viram o responsável pelo vandalismo. Um vilão com uma enorme armadura mecânica de cor vermelha que da uma impressão que é um ser tão altura elevada cheio de músculos. Adonis está de volta.

Os titans até estranham esse ataque subido do vilão de vandalismo. Era normal de se esperar esse ato de Plasmus, Cinderblock, Kardiak ou de Jonny Rancid, mas não de Adonis que tem um interesse tecnológico. Mas o motivo dele foi mais pessoal do que os titans pensam.

Adonis sempre teve um complexo de inferioridade pelo seu físico. Em determinado temporada da vida ele tentou fazer musculação, mas seus conhecidos faziam academia também e aproveitavam para vaiá-lo ou caçoa-lo. Esse complexo sumiu assim quando criou sua armadura assim iniciando a sua vida de vilão. Um dia uma certa garota vestida de palhaça, segundo ele, trouxe esse trauma de volta e induziu atacar academia.

- Parado ai – disse Cyborgue.

Adonis que estava quebrando uma outra maquina ver a fonte da voz e ver Cyborgue e aparentemente Beast Boy, a qual para ele o metamorfo é para ele como Ravena é para Dr. Luz. Mas dando uma olhada melhor ver que não é o titan verde, mas sim a titan verde, só que ele não sabe desses detalhes. Adonis começa a rir.

- Qual é o motivo da graça? – pergunta Cyborgue.

- Olha é o seu amigo. Dês de quando seu amigo trocou de sexo? – respondeu Adonis.

- O QUE? – Beast Girl disse com raiva.

- Ela não é o Beast Boy. Ela é... irmã dele – lembra que Estelar disse que é melhor dizer para todos que Beast Girl é irmã do Beast Boy do que falar que ela é uma versão alternativa do metamorfo.

- Nossa! Então aquele animal tem uma irmã? – disse se aproximando – parece que essa aparência verde é de família. Não imaginava que aquela aberração genética era covarde suficiente para mandar sua irmãzinha no lugar dele.

- Ei! Não fale assim de meu amigo. Nem sabemos que você estava aqui.

Só que os dois não perceberam que Beast Girl estava... diferente. Seus olhos estavam com uma sombra que os cobrias e seu punho direito tremia.

- Azar de vocês. Vocês não vão conseguir de derrubar.

- Isso que vamos ver – Cyborgue avança em cima do vilão, mas o vilão foi rápido o ergueu o jogou longe.

- Você esqueceu que sou forte? – disse Adonis para o Cyborgue – veja para o lado bom. Agora estamos sozinhos – disse aproximando de Beast Girl que ainda não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

Cyborgue rapidamente se levanta e mira seu canhão em Adonis. Só que fica assustado por ver que fogo está saindo de Beast Girl. Um fogo de raiva. Nessa hora que o titan não quer está na pele do vilão.

- Até que você é gostosinha para uma garota. Quem sabe que a gente não pode se dar bem? – pega no ombro dela.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Uma veia na testa de Beast Girl fica exposta assim demonstrando sua raiva. Na verdade ela já estava com raiva, mas estava fazendo uma enorme força mental para que esses sentimentos não afetassem seu lado selvagem, mas parece que Adonis não quis respeitar isso e vai pagar um preço muito alto.

- Eu não sou uma garota comum– passou uma fração de tempo onde ela ficou muda – sou um garota animal – seus olhos ficaram nítidos assim revelando um brilho selvagem.

Adonis fica assustado, mas esse susto da um lugar pela dor de um soco que levou da metamorfa. O soco foi tão forte que da uns sete passos para trás atordoado. Para sua surpresa a titan nem mudou de forma para desferir um golpe daqueles.

Adonis se recobra, mas logo percebe uma leoa verde em sua direção que arranha assim tirando uma parte de sua armadura. Um dano até que relevante. Só que Beast Girl não da nem trégua para o vilão já que por de trás de dele vira uma Zebra que da um coice que o derruba no chão. Só agora que ele se arrepende por te provocado a titan.

Uma grande sombra aparece encima do Adonis que logo revela um T-rex que o pega no braço pela boca, ergue-o e o taca no chão assim danificando toda a armadura a qual se não fosse por ela estaria morto.

Adonis está no chão incapacitado. Pode não ter nenhum ferimento físico, mas sua armadura não mais funciona. Um terror nasce em seus olhos quando vê Beast Girl com um olhar vermelho e meio jogando a cabeça para o lado semelhante às fãs japonesa de Beast Boy que está querendo rasgá-lo, a única diferença é que no caso da Beast Girl vai ser no sentido literal da palavra.

Ela retorna na sua forma humana e cresce suas garras. A metamorfa começa destruir toda armadura com as garras assim só deixando o corpo físico de Adonis.

Cyborgue fica espantado do que ver. Realmente conhece a rara fúria de seu amigo (que se manifestou quando a Besta ficou no controle), mas não imaginava que a fúria de Beast Girl fosse mais mortal ainda.

- Que mais? – pergunta Beast Girl de uma maneira bem assustadora.

- Não – Adonis sai correndo e vai em direção para a policia para se render. Para sua sorte ele não teve o mesmo 'carinho' que Dr. Luz teve.

- Foi o que pensei – diz Beast Girl diminuindo o tamanho das unhas.

- Olha... essa foi de arrazar.

- É com certeza foi mais fácil do que abrir uma sardinha enlatada. Sardinha enlatada, entendeu? – disse pegando uma lixa e lixando as unhas.

- Sim – começa a rir – uma ótima piada – Cyborgue ri por medo já que ainda está preocupado pela raiva da Beast Girl. O titan ficou tão assustado que se ela ordenasse que ele comesse Tofu Cyborgue comeria para proteger sua vida.

- Qual é o próximo ponto? – guardando a lixa.

- Pelas minhas localizações tem dois pontos por perto. Tem um fliperama e o parque da cidade. Que acha de a gente se dividir?

- Beleza. Ta na hora dessa cidade saber quem é Beast Girl – disse confiante.

- Eu imagino. Então vou para o fliperama.

Então os dois titans partiram sendo que Cyborgue no seu carro e Beast Girl saiu voando em forma de águia. Beast Girl pensa na ousadia de Adonis, realmente aquilo foi problemático. Será que Raven mostraria... ciúmes se tivesse por perto? Com certeza não, ou sim?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos! – a áurea negra de Ravena cobre alguns tambores de combustível que são arremessados em Plasmus que tenta acertar Beast Boy em forma de coelho.

Beast Boy, Estelar e Ravena partiram para a reserva de lixo tóxico improvisado da cidade encontrando o Plasmus que estava se alimentando dos dejetos. Em um simples plano Estelar e Ravena atiram algumas coisas para chamar atenção do vilão e Beast Boy se transforma em um coelho para que Plasmus o persiga até se afastar da parte do lixo tóxico para ir para a parte de carros já destruídos (o local é um ferro velho) aí Ravena já jogar os tambores de combustível.

- Agora Estelar – disse Beast Boy.

Estelar nada diz apenas concentra sua energia em suas mãos e dispara acertando Plasmus e os tambores assim causando uma grande explosão. Uma fumaça aparece fazendo que as duas heroínas não enxergarem nada, mas Ravena usa seus dons empáticos para assim saber a posição de Plasmus.

- Ravena. Agora! – Beast Boy vai correndo em direção da fumaça se transformando em bode enquanto a empata o cobre com sua áurea. Assim o titan entra na fumaça e logo depois Plasmus é arremessado para fora da fumaça já meio inconsciente, pode perceber por fato de está em uma tradição de sua forma mostro e humana. Por fim Mutano sai da fumaça e da uma ultima investida no monstro assim levando para o chão assim deixando todo inconsciente.

- Belo trabalho amigos – disse Estelar pousando perto do bode que está com a áurea da empata.

- Já cuidamos da massa. Agora só falta o fermento e os ovos – disse Beast Boy retornando na sua forma humana – sacaram?

- Nossa tou morrendo de rir – disse Ravena de um jeito sarcástico e pousa perto dos dois titans.

"_Ra, ra, ra, ra, ra, essa foi engraçada" _diz uma voz dentro de Ravena.

"_Cale a boca Felicidade" _Ravena diz em pensamento para a sua personificação.

- Você com seus comentários sarcásticos. Com certeza que por dentro você está morrendo de rir.

- O dia que eu rir de suas piadas eu uso um lingerie na sua frente.

- Amiga Ravena então foi por isso... – Estelar não terminar de falar já que Ravena tampa sua boca.

- Por isso o que? – Beast Boy ficou confuso.

- Não é nada – diz Ravena sem demonstrar nada, mas por dentro está agitada. Quase que Estelar revela que comprou lingerie e o que Ravena o que mais não quer é que... inconvenientes aconteçam (o sonho que ela teve já foi o suficiente). É claro que quando comprou a roupa era para si mesma e não para se mostrar a um rapaz, especialmente alguém de cor verde.

- Ainda bem que vencemos o Plasmus rápido, agora da para ir para os outros pontos com mais facilidades – comenta o metamorfo.

- Ainda não acabou. Faltam seis pontos – comenta a empata, mas ainda segurando Estelar.

- É, mas nesse ritmo nada fica no nosso caminho.

- Essa confiança demais um dia vai levar a ruína.

- Ué? Tem algum problema em ser otimista?

- Você se exibe demais.

- Apenas faço meu trabalho.

- E dês de quando se expor para um bando de fãs é trabalho de herói? – um ciúme deixa transparecer um pouco na voz da empata, mas Beast Boy não percebe.

- Olha Rae! Eu não...

- É Ravena.

- Ravena – se controla – eu não tenho culpa que de vez em quando umas fãs minha exagera em demonstrar que me ama.

- Grande amor – diz sarcástico – pra mim são um bando de oferecidas – deixa agora transparecer um pouco de raiva.

- Ravena é impressão minha ou está com ciúmes de mim?

- Eu, ciúmes de você? Nem morta.

_"Mas eu estou com ciúmes. Não quero que ninguém se aproxime do Garfield exceto a gente"_ diz uma outra personificação.

- Cala boca Afeto – diz em um ato bom som que faz novamente Beast Boy se espantar.

- Acho que você precisa ver o que está colocando nos seus chás. Mas deixa isso quieto já que tem assuntos mais importantes agora.

Ravena apenas ergue a sobranceira.

- Rae. A Estelar pode ser de outro planeta, mas precisa respirar – continua Beast Boy.

- É... – Ravena se da conta que ainda está segurando a boca de Estelar. Como a empata foi rápido para tampar a boca imediatamente não vi que também tampou todos os canais respiratórios ela já está ficando roxa. Rapidamente Ravena solta Estelar. A princesa de tamaran respira com todas as forças. Os tamaranianos podem ser mais fortes que um ser humano comum e tem a capacidade de segurar o fôlego, mas são sensíveis quando prendem a respiração por surpresa.

- Amiga Ravena. Não sei do motivo prender a minha respiração sem me consultar primeirol.

Ravena nada fala, vira para Beast Boy e diz:

- É Ravena.

Estelar não entende a sua amiga. Alguma coisa ela está escondendo. Talvez seja por revelar a comprar dos trajes íntimos terrestres para as fêmeas. Deve ser isso.

Nesse processo de respirar uma mosca voa perto do nariz de Estelar que induz um espirro. Só que acidentalmente já um raio da boca de Estelar que acerta um conjunto de carcaças de carros empilhados que causa desmoronamento.

- Vai cai. Protejam todos – Beast Boy começando a correr.

Estelar e Ravena saem voando para ser proteger, sendo que a primeira pega Plasmus. Só que Beast Boy tropeça e Ravena percebe. Sem se da conta de suas ações parte para cima do titan para salva-lo.

É lógico que Beast Boy conseguiria safar dessa com sua transformação, mas Ravena não pensa nisso. Ela não pensa com sua inteligência, não pensa como uma empata, não pensa como filha de Trigon, não pensa como uma heroína, não pensa como uma gótica anti-social, pensa como uma garota normal que quer salvar a pessoa que... não consegue imaginar ausência sua existência.

Quando estava próximo do Beast Boy as carcaças de carros caem encima dos dois.

- Beast Boy. Ravena – Estelar voa rapidamente nas carcaças tirando uma por uma.

De repente o comunicador toca.

- Robin falando. Estelar como está a missão?

- Robin. Detemos Plasmus, mas teve um acidente que atingiu Ravena e Beast Boy.

- Onde eles estão agora?

- Estão debaixo de monte de carcaças de veículos terrestres.

- Como isso aconteceu?

Estelar conta tudo todos os detalhes do acidente causado no espirro.

- Não se preocupe Star. Localizei agora os comunicadores dos dois. Eles estão bem. Ravena teletransportou Beast Boy a um outro local.

- Isso é glorioso – disse Estelar recobrando o animo.

- Estelar preciso de você me encontre no S-Mart comigo.

- O que está acontecendo lá namorado Robin?

- Tem dois vilões juntos segundo a policia. Comunicaram-me que tem um civil que está enfrentando os dois.

- Nossa! Robin isso é preocupante.

- Por favor Star. Venha comigo agora.

- Sim.

Estelar voa imediatamente para outro ponto da cidade: S-Mart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborgue dirige o carro para o próximo ponto e de repente seu comunicador toca.

- Cyborgue falando. Pode falar Robin.

- Cyborgue. Os pontos 2,4 e 6 foram completadas. Agora só faltam 1, 3, 5 e 7. Estou me dirigindo para o ponto 5. Qual é sua posição?

- Estou perto do ponto 1.

- Ok. Desligo.

O titan continua se dirigindo para o ponto um, ou seja, o fliperama que está sendo atacado. Atacar o recanto sagrado dos jogos é imperdoável. Ao chegar, Cyborgue estaciona de frente do comercio e desce sai do carro bem rápido.

Não tarda para ver o responsável do caos, Atlas, que está batendo em algumas maquinas. Não ele não está batendo por bater, mas sim está tendo acertar alguém, mas quem?

- Veja quem está aqui. O perdedor robótico – disse Cyborgue revelando sua localização.

Atlas não responde de imediato, apenas pega um árcade e joga no titan, mas o outro segura o objeto lançado.

- Mais um inseto para desafiar o novo Atlas – responde o vilão

- Novo – diz Cyborgue segurando o árcade – essa não – olha para o árcade – esse é um clássico: Street Fighter II. Isso é um crime.

- Crime de verdade vai ser quando eu fizer você em pedaços – disse Atlas estalando as juntas das mãos e esquecendo do seu adversário agora a pouco.

- Isso vamos ver – coloca o árcade no chão.

Quando Cyborgue e Atlas iriam começar a lutar corpo a corpo uma energia rosa vai a um árcade onde faz que moedas sejam disparadas como uma rajada de água. Atlas se protege colocando os braços para frente. Logo o titan cibernético percebe quem jogou essa energia rosa na maquina. Só existe uma pessoa que consegue fazer isso.

- Ora sua humana insignificante – Atlas faz um movimento rápido que pega o dono da energia pelo pescoço e o ergue, ou melhor, a ergue.

Cyborgue pode ver uma linda garota de cabelos rosa bem família. Essa garota cresceu alguns centímetros e pode ver que seu corpo está verdadeiramente de uma mulher. Ainda mantém os traços de felina que dão um charme a mais. Ela esta vestindo um uniforme (camisa branca com o desenho do fliperama e calça preta). Ela é a ex componente da HIVE, Jinx. Cyborgue tinha um desejo de encontrar a ex-vilã, mas queria encontrar ela em apuros.

- Você já me irritou demais – disse Atlas levantando um punho para enfim da o golpe de misericórdia.

Então tomado pela uma fúria devastadora Cyborgue avança encima de Atlas e com um golpe rápido quebra o braço do vilão a qual estava segurando Jinx e com um cruzado de direita manda o robô para longe assim danificando o sistema. Após isso Cyborgue cai de joelhos.

O titan forçou muito seu circuito para realizar essa ação. Se um especialista em tecnologia desse sua opinião diria que Cyborgue teve um desempenho melhor do que quando tinha o processador Maximum 7.

Jinx tenta se levantar, mas com a queda torceu o tornozelo.

- Que droga! Era só que me faltava – diz Jinx – mal consigo um emprego e vem um robô maluco e destrói tudo. Sem contar que fiquei com uma marca no pescoço feia e um tornozelo – se senta no chão – veja quem está aqui. O que herói? – disse sarcasticamente.

- É um você também, Jinx – disse já se levantando – creio que não existe mais motivo por essa hostilidade.

- Ah não? Quem vai me garantir que você vai dizer que sou responsável por essa bagunça?

- Pelo que sei os heróis não tem esse costume de incriminar as pessoas, mesmo se elas foram ex-vilãs.

- Sei. Diz isso para o Kid Flash.

- O que tem ele?

- Aquele p.. me traiu.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Foi por causa de uma briga que a gente teve.

- Olha Jinx eu não sei o que está acontecendo com a relação de vocês dois...

- Ex-relação. Terminei com ele.

- Urra. Que bom... digo. Não julgue todos os homens desse jeito, principalmente os heróis. Boa parte tem um código de ética bem grande.

- Ah sei – disse com sarcasmo – assim como você que tem a fama de paquerador?

- Olha Jinx. Eu sei que tenho diversos relacionamentos, mas quando eu começo um que é sério eu sou bem fiel.

De repente são escutados sons de sirenes de policias.

- Que apostar quanto que a policia vai me prender sem pergunta o que eu fiz – diz Jinx.

Cyborgue nada fala apenas pega Jinx no colo.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? – pergunta Jinx ficando bem vermelha.

O titan sai do local e ver os policiais o cercando. Percebendo as intenções dos oficiais ele diz:

- Ela está na minha jurisdição. O causador do ato de vandalismo está imobilizado lá dentro – diz uma maneira séria assemelhando a um delegado.

Os policiais nada disseram, apenas foram para onde estava o Atlas. Enquanto Cyborgue leva Jinx para o carro.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo? – pergunta Jinx.

- Tou te levando para torre.

- Para que?

- Para tratar seus ferimentos.

- Isso é típico dos heróis – fica com uma cara emburrada.

Cyborgue rir.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Foi sua cara emburrada.

- Engraçadinho. Não se meta com o azar senão vai se da mau.

- Eu até ficaria com medo, mas depois de tanto tempo morando alguém sério que usa gel barato, um verdinho, uma alienígena que faz comidas assustadoras e uma feiticeira não tenho medo de mais nada.

- Exceto de enferrujar – diz em um tom brincando.

- Eu tenho garantia caso isso aconteça – Cyborgue fica feliz por Jinx, aos poucos, está aceitando ajuda dele.

- A sua namorada deve ter um certo trabalho em poli-lo. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim. Abelha, correto?

- Bem você acertou o nome dela, mas ela não é a minha namorada mais. Nós terminamos.

- Terminaram? – fica surpresa – qual foi o motivo.

- Digamos que eu e ela tínhamos também nossos problemas.

- Também eram problemas de infidelidade?

- Não. Ela mandava demais.

Jinx ri. O comunicador de Cyborgue toca.

- Diga Robin.

- Missão concluída. Todos os pontos foram neutralizados.

- Urra. Ponto para nós. E a tal de Duela acharam?

- Negativo.

- Te vejo na Torre o cabeça de espinho.

- Desligo.

- Quem é Duela? – pergunta Jinx.

- Se eu contar você não vai acreditar.

- Eu vou.

- Duela é a filha do Coringa.

- Nossa! – Jinx fica assustada.

- Pois é! Lá vai mais um outro vilã para dá trabalho. Foi ela que soltou os vilões da cadeia.

- Aquela vaca. Por causa dela não tenho mais o emprego. Agora onde eu vou morar? Tou com aluguel atrasado.

- Por que não fica na Torre por alguns tempos.

- Verdade? Os outros não vão se importar?

- Claro que não. Só não entre no quarto de Ravena e o quarto de Raven.

- Quem é Raven?

- Raven é... o primo de Ravena.

- Nossa! Nem sabia que ela tinha um primo.

- Veja o lado bom dos ataques dos vilões.

- Qual lado bom?

- Agora você vai ficar com a gente e ainda vai comer pizza hoje.

- Faz um tempo que não como uma pizza. Agora Cyborgue realmente você é o meu herói.

- É... sou... – Cyborgue cora um pouco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin estaciona em mais um ponto da cidade. Desta vez é o S-Mart, mercado de matérias elétricos, informática, bélicos, marcenaria e matérias em gerais. Descendo na moto repara que Estelar estava aterrissando perto dele.

- Cheguei mais rápido possível Robin – disse Estelar.

- Vamos entrando antes que o civil... – Robin nem deu tempo de terminar quando Cinderblock sendo arremessado para fora do S-Mart. Os dois titans ficam espantados por o vilão ser arremessado e tentam imaginar quem fez isso. Mas logo o responsável que aparentemente é um civil. Um homem aproximadamente de 27 anos, camisa social azul, calça e sapatos marrons, um tipo de apoio para guardar uma espingarda nas costas. Duas coisas incomuns desse civil uma mão metálica no lado direito e uma moto serra pendurado na cintura. Esse mesmo civil estava armado com uma espingarda de grosso calibre na mão esquerda.

- Volte sempre – disse o civil meio que sarcástico – o rei Ash vai da novamente as boas vindas.

Cinderblock se levanta com dificuldades já que levou diversas pancadas. Seria um roubo simples em um lugar, mas infelizmente encontrou alguém louco suficiente para enfrentá-lo, porem forte suficiente para dar uma lição.

- Ainda quer mais? – disse Ash – vamos ver se você encara o meu pau de fogo – aponta a espingarda para o vilão – come ervilha – dispara contra o vilão que acerta quatro vezes as duas pernas faz o vilão cair de joelhos. Depois atira mais quatro tiros nos braços assim imobilizando. Como o vilão é de pedra não faz ferimentos agravados, mas os impactos das balas são equivalentes a uma pancada muito forte.

Para finalizar o Ash coloca vira de costa e coloca a espingarda apoiado nos ombros assim mirando em um jeito incomum, mas da um tiro certeiro na testa que faz o vilão desmaia.

- Acabou! – gira a espingarda na mão e o guarda no apoio.

- Acabou mesmo, mas pra você – de repente dentro da loja aparece Punk Rocket voando em uma guitarra onde faz um ataque sonoro acerta e o leva perto para onde está o outro vilão.

- Punk Rocket – diz Robin – agora está trabalhando junto com Cinderblock?

- Apenas ganhei uma nota preta para trabalhar com ele de uma palhaça para fazer o caos nesse mercado.

- Isso é imperdoável infringir dano em um civil – disse Estelar com os olhos brilhando.

- Esse cara tinha contas a acertar. Os próximos são vocês – disse o vilão pegando atitude.

Talvez esse foi o roubo mais estranho na vida dele. Primeiro foi pago para roubar o local, mas apareceu o estranho civil que deu conta dos dois. Ele recebeu o primeiro golpe por causa de subestimar seu adversário e também estava sem uma guitarra para usar suas habilidades. Ainda bem que S-Mart tem de tudo, principalmente matérias musicais.

Então Estelar o segue voando logo atrás do Robin que usa os edifícios disparar seus ganchos e logo começou uma batalha aérea onde o vilão ataca com seus ataques sonoros e esquivar dos ataques enquanto isso os titans tentam atacar sem sucesso.

- Que pancada! – disse Ash se levantando – aquele infeliz ainda pegou uma guitarra da loja e sem pagar. Agora entendo porque me transferiram para cá e aumentaram meu salário – disse Ash – essa historia de super vilões não é nada para mim para quem está acostumado de enfrentar zumbis. Ta na hora de usar você belezinha – disse Ash pegando a moto serra que alias ela está mortificada para ter um encaixe onde pode se enfiar uma mão. É justamente que faz: pega a moto serra e coloca no lugar da sua mão metálica – muito bom – disse fazendo um movimento brusco que ativa a moto serra – e agora como vou chegar lá?

Nesse dialogo de si mesmo a Estelar recebe uma rajada sônica de Punk que cai perto de Ash.

- Ei! Garota voadora – Ash chama a titan logo após se levantar.

- Sim?

- Você pode me levar perto daquele doido da guitarra voadora?

- Sinto lhe informar que é uma tarefa que não me cabe a fazer. A minha responsabilidade é garantir a segurança de todo civil.

- Garota. Eu não sou uma pessoa comum. Eu sou o rei.

- Não sabia que aqui nos E.U.A tinham reis.

- Eu sou do tipo especial. Do tipo que chuta a bunda dos malvadãos.

- Mas.

- Garota. Você não viu agora a pouco que eu derrubei o cara de pedra.

- Sim.

- Então confie em mim e me leve para cima dele.

- Vou providenciar essa tarefa.

- Ótimo. Não vai ser arrepender baby.

Estelar segura na mão esquerda de Ash para levá-lo onde está Punk e Robin. O menino prodígio tenta arremessar diversos bumerangues para derrubar o vilão, mas nenhum tem efeito. O problema que tem uma limitação de movimentos já que precisa dos prédios em volta para se movimentar no ar.

- Me jogue na direção do vilão – disse Ash.

- Acha isso certo? – pergunta Estelar.

- Confie em mim.

Estelar joga Ash em direção do Punk e se prepara para atacar com a moto serra. O vilão é pego de surpresa e tenta esquivar, mas Ash corta ao meio a guitarra assim inutilizando e derrubando o vilão. A sorte dele foi que Robin o salvou da queda, mas seu azar foi que ficou todo amarrado. Ash foi salvo da queda pela Estelar.

- Agradecemos muito por ter ajudado a gente – diz Estelar logo após aterrissar com o civil.

- Não se preocupe. Faz parte do meu trabalho – tirando a moto serra.

- Instrumento curioso. Como você fez isso? – pergunta Robin.

- Isso é uma longa historia. Creio que vocês tem mais coisas a importante a fazerem.

- Qual é o seu nome.

- Meu nome é Ash. Sou o gerente do S-Mart. Venham aqui outro dia. Faço um descontos dos produtos.

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigado pela ajuda – disse Robin subindo na moto – vamos Estelar – a princesa sobe na moto – nos encontramos em um outro dia.

- Assim espero – responde Ash.

Robin sai do local em busca dos outros pontos.

- Então aqui é a cidade de Jump. Vai ser interessante morar aqui com todos esses vilões – Ash observa os policiais prenderem Cinderblock e Punk Rotcket. De repente um dos policiais se contorce como se tivesse passando mal. Os outros tenta da auxilio ao companheiro, mas é revelado que o policial virou um zumbi.

- Vou pegar sua alma – disse o recente zumbi flutuando e se dirigindo para o Ash.

- Sempre é a mesma coisa – resmunga pra sim mesmo e coloca a moto serra – bem vamos dançar baby – liga a moto serra e fica em posição de combate.

CONTINUA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capitulo terminado. Esse capitulo fiz uma homenagem ao Evil Dead. Para que nunca vi Evil Dead é um filme de terror, uma trilogia, onde mostra a historia de um livro que tem o poder de trazer mortos a vida. É um excelente filme e fácil de achar na internet, só que infelizmente acha só legendado (que pra mim não é muito problema).

Bem sempre imaginei Adonis temendo Mutano pela surra que recebeu no episodio da besta, então achei interessante retratar isso também com Beast Girl.

Tinha previsões de terminar a parte de ações nesse capitulo, mas por fim estava saindo muito grande. Então deixei os últimos para o próximo. Bem nada muito fora do comum. Podem perceber que nem me preocupei em destacar as cenas de ações. Queria mais destacar as comedias e os diálogos. Claro que as futuras cenas semelhantes vão ter mais detalhes.

Esse já foi um começo do casal Jinx e Cyborgue (pelo menos uma tentativa). Bem espero que a fic os agradem.

Até a próxima!

PS: Agradeço a todos que estão lendo essa fic e também aqueles que estão lendo a minha segunda fic.


	9. Capitulo Nove

**Capítulo Nove: Corações**

Em um canto da cidade uma áurea negra se materializa do nada assim trazendo Ravena e Beast Boy. Isso aconteceu logo após do acidente do ferro velho. Nem dos dois ficaram feridos, mas os dois ficaram em uma situação meio... incomum pode se dizer. A empata está encima do metamorfo. O contato é tão intimo que ele sente os seios dela no seu peitoral. Os narizes estão a milímetros a se encontrar e os olhos estão diretamente focados um no outro.

O sangue de cada um circula com mais intensidade assim fazendo aparecer o avermelhamento da face. O coração bate mais rápido e a mente trava qualquer ação, ou melhor, fica indeciso entre duas ações: ou sai logo daquela posição ou se... É melhor não pensar a segunda alternativa. Mas tanto Ravena como Beast Boy estão hipnotizados um para o outro.

O Titan está com a mão direita tremendo. Uma parte de sua mente quer acariciar a face da empata, mas a outra não quer cometer esse ato suicídio, segundo ele. É nessa posição que Beast Boy repara mais uma vez as duas "Ravenas" existentes.

Não é um estado das personificações que assumi o controle cujo Titan se refere e nem por uma dupla personalidade. Essa observação foi conseguida por anos de convivência com a empata. Beast Boy chegou uma seguinte conclusão: existem dois tipos de 'Ravenas' na mesma pessoa.

A 'Primeira Ravena' é o lado sombrio e reservado de uma empata. Um lado que os monges de Azarath insistiram em criar e tiveram sucesso. Um lado que despreza e teme sua própria existência. O lado que não permite sentir nada e para cumprir isso toda resistência tem que ser eliminado ou evitado.

A 'Segunda Ravena' é o lado que o Titan viu raras às vezes. É o lado normal da empata. É o lado mulher de Ravena. Uma garota que conseguiu cativar seu coração dês da primeira vez que a viu (foi no Nevermore após salvar a Ravena da Raiva possuída). É claro que esse sentimento não geminou por causa da 'Primeira Ravena', onde guardava um medo terrível.

Voltando a falar sobre a segunda Ravena. Nesse lado que Beast Boy ver que ela gosta de sua companhia e até percebe que dar sinais que gosta dele e algumas vezes da impressão que ela o ama, mas daí aparece a 'Primeira Ravena' que logo esconde a segunda.

Se perguntarem qual das duas "Ravenas" que ele gosta com certeza vai responder que gosta das duas. Ou melhor, ama Ravena por inteiro.

Já a empata está em um conflito muito grande dentro de si. Uma parte dela quer se afastar dele. Outra parte que permanecer onde está. Outra parte quer, nunca pensou em imaginar isso, em beijá-lo. Outra parte quer... bem digamos fazer algo não tão inocente como as outras opções anteriores.

Essa foi a gota d' água. Ravena se levanta bem rápida para evitar pensar mais coisas... impróprias segundo ela. Depois de algum tempo recuperando do susto ela diz:

- Não sei como você pode cometer uma besteira dessa.

- Espera aí! O que foi que fiz?

- Você entrou em perigo facilmente ao cair.

- Aquilo? Ah só, aquilo não foi nada demais.

- Como não foi? Acha que aqueles ferros caindo encima de você não iria te matar?

- Não. Alias era só virar um animal pequeno que eu fugia dessa facinho, facinho.

Por que não pensou que Beast Boy conseguira escapar dessa facilmente? Esse pensamento vem logo na cabeça da empata. Por que não raciocinou direito? Não é ela mesma que atua mais com a razão do que com a emoção? Por que...

- Obrigado por me salvar Ravena.

- Obrigado com o que? Você poderia escapar sozinho.

- Mas você se preocupou comigo.

- Quem disse isso? O que eu fiz não é nada normal como às outras missões que a gente teve.

- Poxa Ravena. Será que você não se preocupa nenhum pouquinho comigo?

- Não sabia que você estava ficando tão meloso. Você está evoluindo – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Poxa. Que mau humor. Até parece que caiu da cama. Ta certo que você caiu quando saiu do quarto – lembrando da cena engraçada onde Ravena o ver e cai no chão.

Ravena não demonstra nenhuma reação. Não está a fim de discutir mais aquele assunto.

- Alias Rae. O que...

- É Ravena.

- Está bem. Sei que você não se assusta quando me ver, afinal qual a garota que se assustaria com alguém bonito como eu – sorri.

- Nossa eu estou ficando apaixonada – diz com ironia.

"Finalmente você admitiu".

'Cale a boca, Afeto' diz em pensamento.

- Quem me dera se isso não fosse uma ironia – diz baixinho.

- O que disse?

- Nada – cora – mas continuando: então Rae. O que te assusta tanto você para cair dois dias consecutivos?

- Eu não me assustei, eu... escorreguei – olha para o lado.

- Já sei – disse estalando os dedos – foi um pesadelo. E já sei o que você sonhou.

- Sabe? – fica vermelha.

- Sei. Sim só agora que a ficha caiu. Eu descobrir seu segredo.

- Como assim? – faz de indiferente, mas por dentro com... medo.

- Não se preocupe Ravena. Eu entendo. Eu até posso te ajudar.

- Como assim me ajudar? – meio se descontrola – Ta pensando que eu sou o que, seu... pervertido.

- Espera aí Ravena foi só um filme.

- Filme! – diz com sarcasmo, mas depois se toca – que filme? – pergunta com duvida.

- Ué? Rae. Você não tava tendo pesadelos daquele filme de terror naquela semana passada?

Ravena coloca a mão no rosto reprimindo a vontade de rasgar Beast Boy, mas diferente dos sonhos é no sentido literal da palavra. Pior que essa indignação boa parte está sendo culpa dela. Dês quando começou a ter aqueles sonhos... incômodos esta sendo mais difícil de controlar suas emoções.

Já Beast Boy está em cara de duvida. Por que a empata o chamou de pervertido? Acha que talvez Ravena pense que ele é um garoto que gosta de ver matérias... impróprios. Lógico que não é que não goste 'daquilo', mas para quem tem instintos de diversos animais, isso pode ser... perigoso se controlar. Principalmente quando está hipnotizado pela beleza da empata.

- Esqueça esse assunto vamos se preocupar em deter os vilões – diz Ravena.

- Ok então. Alias quais sãos os próximos pontos?

- São perto daqui. Uma no parque de diversões e outra no museu.

- Quais serão os vilões desta vez?

- Como estamos perto dos dois pontos posso sentir a presença deles – Ravena fecha os olhos – descobrir. São Jonny Rancid e Fang.

- Qual desses a gente vai primeiro?

- A gente vai se separar.

- Ué? Por que?

- Sinto também os nossos convidados indo para os pontos sozinhos.

- Ta falando de Beast Girl e Raven?

- Sim.

- Você sabe onde os dois estão indo com mais precisão?

- Não sei. O rumo de ambos é semelhante. Daqui no posso afirmar nada – disse abrindo os olhos – você vai para o parque deter Jonny enquanto eu pego a aranha.

- Ravena não é arriscado? O veneno de Fang não é letal, mas paralisa todo o corpo.

- Por isso mesmo que estou indo. Posso usar minha magia para me proteger e atacar a distancia.

- Beleza – disse Beast Boy estalando as mãos – mas antes de tudo quero te agradecer por ter me salvado. Você é um amor.

Ravena vira o rosto para o lado. Beast Boy não sabe que ela corou um pouco, mas a empata com esse trabalho de virar o rosto não percebeu a aproximação do metamorfo que após chegar perto da um abraço rápido. Não durou nem 10 segundos, mas o tempo foi suficiente para que uma parte da magia de Ravena quebrasse uma lâmpada de um poste próximo. Depois saiu rapidamente e foi para o parque em forma de águia deixando uma empata completamente envergonhada.

- Eu não quero nenhum pio Felicidade.

"Mas eu não ia falar nada" argumento a personificação de capa rosa.

- Mas pensou em falar.

"Isso foi tão...".

- Não ouse completar a frase Afeto.

"... lindo" disse a com capa liras toda apaixonado.

"Que isso. Só foi um abraço" expressou o da capa verde.

Ravena ignora suas personificações e vai

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo com ataques dos vilões a solta na cidade existe alguns lugares que estão livres dos ataques, como o cais, por exemplo. Tudo parecia normal até um volto negro aparecer e dentro dele saírem Duela, Shimmer e Kyd Wykkyd. A primeira está com um sorriso animado no rosto, a segunda está emburrada e com os braços cruzados, o terceiro está imparcial.

- O que foi amiguinha? Por que está emburrada? – Duela pergunta para Shimmer.

- Estávamos lá com os Titans dominados e em vez de dar fim neles a gente foge em um teletransporte barato.

- O QUE!!!!! – Kyd fica nervoso – qual é garota! O que ta faz pensar que você é a melhor para ficar falando mal dos outros?

- Primeiro: não usou uma mascara comprada em uma loja de fantasia barata e segundo praticamente derrotei a atual HIVE sozinha.

- Nossa! E como você derrotou! – diz sarcasticamente – chega alguém desprovido totalmente de altura e cabelo consegue a derrubar com um só golpe.

- É. Escute aqui sua imitação de Batman. Aquele anão, que usa tão verde que da para colocar em uma salada, me derrubou por sorte.

- Isso é que todos os perdedores falam.

- Ora seu...

- Já chega – disse Duela sem perder o humor e ficando no meio dos dois – não é hora apropriada para brigar he he he he he he he. Então! Amigos?

Os dois vilãos nada dizem apenas se afastam.

- Por que a gente não vai logo para o esconderijo em vez de ficar aqui parado a toa? – pergunta Shimmer.

- Estamos esperando o ultimo componente da HIVE – respondeu Kyd Wykkyd.

- Quem? – pergunta as duas.

- Ele – Kyd aponta para uma direção onde alguém se aproxima.

Essa pessoa está usando uma roupa totalmente preta que cobre todo o corpo, botas amarelas, um tipo de short amarelo, um cinto dourado com o emblema 'H' como fivela, lutas amarelas, uma mascara com a mesma cor das anteriores que deixa só os olhos e boca amostra, um escudo com o mesmo emblema da fivela no braço esquerdo e a boca a mostra e um emblema de 'H' no meio do peito. Esse é o Private Hive.

- É bom ver você novamente – Kyd Wykkyd se aproxima e estende a mão.

- Igualmente – diz em um tom serio e aperta a mão de Kyd Wykkyd.

Está serio demais. O que aconteceu?

- Fiquei muito tempo preso: quem são as duas?

- Uma é a irmã de Mamute, Shimmer, e outra é a filha do Coringa, Duela. Deixemos de lado as apresentações. Chip nos espera.

- Tudo bem.

- Vamos – chama as duas enquanto cria mais outro portal sombrio.

- Eu vou voltar andando – disse Duela.

- Hã? – disseram os três vilões juntos e ao mesmo tempo.

- Tenho assuntos inacabados a resolver.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou Shimmer.

- Não se preocupe. Vou conseguir me virar sozinha.

Private, Kyd e Shimmer entram no portam deixando a palhaça sozinha. Duela tira o ioiô sai andando em direção em um beco sem saída. Para no meio do caminho e diz:

- Você está me seguindo a um bom tempo. Já é hora de aparecer.

No canto mais escuro do beco sai um vulto alto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O novo parque de diversões da cidade, um bom local para passar o fim de semana com a família ou um bom lugar para passar encontros amorosos. Porem nesse dia era o pior lugar para se ficar. Isso porque existe um motoqueiro causando caos em todo lugar. Seria um trabalho para a policia local prender o motoqueiro, só que não se trata de um motoqueiro comum, mas sim de Jonny Rancid, alguém muito perigoso que só um herói ou um policial bem treinado consegue prende-lo.

Rancid está fazendo vandalismo como passar quebrar algumas barracas, tentar atropelar algumas pessoas, usar arma de fogo para acertar alguns brinquedos do parque e o mais grave: roubar doce de criança.

Ninguém parece ser capaz deter-lo até o momento. Não tarde de um Titan aparecer no local. Aparece uma forma de águia e quando aterrissa no chão retorna a forma humana assim revelando Beast Boy. Jonny da uma cavalada de pau que para próximo do herói.

- Jonny. Que tal se render pacificamente? Vai ser melhor para nós dois.

- Vai sonhando seu mutante verde – respondeu o vilão avançando com a moto para atropelar o herói, mas o Beast Boy vira um coelho e se esquiva.

Depois vira um rinoceronte para contra-atacar. O motoqueiro percebendo que é um suicido colidir com a transformação do Titan começa a bater retirada. A idéia não é fugir com o rabo entre as pernas, mas sim forçar Beast Boy a mudar de forma para assim encontrar uma brecha para um ataque.

Então começa a fugir entre o meio dos pedestres para evitar que seu adversário não use uma forma maior ainda como T-Rex. Para perseguir sem prejudicar os civis assume a forma de um jaguar.

Começa a perseguição. Jonny esquiva de alguns civis enquanto outros já saem na frente assim facilitando o serviço dele. Até que gostaria de atropelar, mas isso faria perder velocidade e facilitaria o trabalho do Titan. Beast Boy com agilidade animal consegue desviar de todos os pedestres facilmente. Muitos não se assustam com o jaguar por causa do tamanho pequeno que o herói escolheu para se movimentar.

Isso continuou por dez minutos até Jonny ver um tradicional brinquedo do parque que testa a força do usuário batendo em um tipo de gangorra com um martelo que dar impulso a um peso que sobe até um limite máximo onde está um gongo dourado no topo. Então o vilão deu um impacto com o braço assim quebrando e derrubando como se fosse uma arvore. Para infelicidade de Beast Boy, isso cai encima dele.

Rancid olha para trás admirando que seu plano funcionou. Sua intenção era da meia volta e passar para ofensiva (seria interessante da uns tiros com sua arma de fogo, mas descarregou todo o pente atirando nos brinquedos), mas cometeu um erro. Não prestou atenção quando uma águia verde voou discretamente a frente dele e também quando esse animal assumiu a forma de outro animal.

A colisão foi inevitável. O vilão colidiu com nada mais e nada menos com uma baleia verde. O impacto foi tão forte que destruiu a sua moto. Aos poucos, Jonny se levanta ainda zonzo com o impacto. Ele faz uma pergunta: como que o metamorfo conseguiu ir tão rápido na frente dele?

Ele olha para trás e ver Beast Boy se levantando, o que deixa uma duvida maior para o vilão. Retorna e ver para frente da baleia. Ver o animal mudando de forma até retornar a forma humana, uma linda mulher de pele verde que se encontra em uma posição meio quadrúpede (posição que Beast Boy tem costume de ficar quando está de decidindo qual forma a utilizar. Às vezes da semelhança a um certo herói da Marvel que solta tenha) que Jonny não conhece, mas os Titans a conhecem como Beast Girl.

- Que diabo é está acontecendo aqui? – disse Jonny – ser uma aberração ficou contagioso.

- Melhor que ser um panaca – responde a heroína.

- O que? – fica com raiva.

- Mas no seu caso tem cura. É apenas descer o cacete – desta vez assume a forma de um canguru e avança em direção do vilão. Jonny tenta acertar o animal, mas a excelente agilidade do animal, semelhante é de um lutador de boxe, impede de ter sucesso.

O canguru é um animal muito interessante. Incrível é o método de defesa desse animal que se assemelha ao um humano que sabe lutar kick-boxing profissional. Aproveitando dessa semelhança Beast Girl transfere socos direcionados no rosto do adversário que já o faz ficar mais zonzo. Depois da um chute com as duas patas em direção ao peito do adversário que o faz da uns sete passos para trás e vira. Não esperava ainda um soco de um gorila na sua cara quer o ergue no ar e depois o leva no chão assim deixando inconsciente.

Logo os dois metamorfos retornam na forma humana. E logo os policiais vão onde está o motoqueiro e o algemam.

- Vencemos – disseram os dois juntos ao mesmo tempo quando se abraçam bem felizes e rindo.

- Você é a maior – disse Beast Boy se afastando um pouco e apontando para metamorfa.

- Não. Você que é o maior – disse Beast Girl apontando para metamorfo.

- Ta legal...

-... nos somos...

-.... os maiores – disseram os dois junto.

- Como não tem mais nenhum vilão para bater, o que você acha passar o resto do dia aqui no parque? – pergunta Beast Boy.

- Isso está sendo um encontro? – Beast Girl fica meio envergonhada colocando as mãos no próprio rosto.

- Bem – desta vez é o Titan que fica na mesma ação – quero está com você. Quero está perto de você. Quero pertencer no seu coração. Então permiti essa honra de ter um encontro com você? – pega a mão direita com as duas mãos, se ajoelha e fala em um tom romântico com um sotaque francês.

- Eu aceito sim. Nobre cavalheiro – disse a garota em um tom apaixonada.

- Então me acompanhe – se levanta e oferece o braço onde Beast Girl aceita.

- Aonde você vai me levar para realizar nosso romantismo? – começa a caminhar junto com Beast Boy.

- Ao túnel do amor.

- Que romântico.

O casal verde pára e fica em silencio por certo tempo um olhando para o outro. Nesse momento estão em seriedade. De repente os dois começam a rir.

- Essa foi boa de encontro – disse Beast Boy quase chorando de rir – quase não agüentei quando falou nobre cavalheiro.

- Você quase me mata com esse tom romântico de francês – responde Beast Girl colocando a mão na boca para ver se impede de rir mais.

- Realmente você atua bem.

- Você também. Mas agora para onde vamos?

- Agora falando serio – disse com o mesmo tom romântico – vamos para montanha russa e andar nela até a gente vomitar sangue.

- Nossa! Que romântico. Você sabe como agradar uma mulher.

Os dois metamorfos se dirigem para a montanha russa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso no museu o vilão de tênis branco, calça jeans, camisa branca, jaqueta de coro negra e uma estranha cabeça de aranha – Fang. Ele está colocando todo objeto de valor dentro de um saco grande. Seria um roubo fácil em plena luz do dia, mas não tarda para chegar à resistência, ou melhor, não tarda de aparecer alguém que o prenda. Fang já encara a empata que acabou de chegar ao teletransporte.

- É melhor não ficar no meu caminho porque senão vai conhecer o gosto do meu veneno – disse confiante. Essa segurança veio quando enfrentou os Titans uma única vez na época quando Mariposa Assassina atacou pela primeira vez a cidade. Com essas lembranças tem convicção que pode derrotar qualquer Titan (exceto Robin).

- Só tenho três palavras – fala em um tom que não se preocupou com a provocação do vilão – Azarath Metrion Zimbros – dois blocos de aço, que serviam para expor dois objetos do museu (que foram roubados pelo vilão), foram cobertos pela áurea negra da empata. Depois ambos foram levitados e arremessados na direção do vilão.

Fang esquiva da colisão dos blocos (a intenção de Ravena era esmagar a aranha humana como um inseto). Seria ótimo já atacar seria ótimo já contra atacar fisicamente, mas os blocos ainda continuam indo a sua direção. Então novamente se esquiva dos blocos e cospe uma teia que é defendido pela sua adversária com um escudo negro energético.

Daí começa uma luta onde Ravena atacava guiando os blocos ou soltando rajadas de seu poder e Fang tenta acertar sua adversária com sua teia de tenta se aproximar. Daí Fang lança uma corda de teia no teto e balança na direção de Ravena. A empata tenta o acertar, mas ele esquiva de todos os ataques.

As cenas que poderia acontecer poderia uma esquiva de Ravena ou criar uma barreira. Ou Fang poderia acertar com suas patas de aranha ou com suas presas. O que aconteceria nunca ninguém vai saber. De repente uma rajada negra acerta pela direita de Fang assim o derrubando.

Ravena olha para direção da fonte da rajada e ver um corvo, do tamanho de um homem, feito aparentemente com seus poderes. Esse corvo se dissipa assim revelando sua versão masculina. Ambos não trocam nenhuma palavra e depois voltam olhar Fang que está se levantando aos poucos.

- Azarath Metrion Zimbros – disseram juntos então seus poderes cobrem o vilão assim imobilizando, levitando e impulsionando violentamente no chão assim o deixando inconsciente.

Nenhuma palavra é trocada pelos dois. Apenas com um olhar eles se comunicam. Isso é como entre os empatas, o que economiza muitas palavras. Em sincronia eles colocam os objetos do museus no seus devidos lugares e depois amarram Fang.

Depois de cumprirem a missão ambos ficam parados, com os braços cruzados e olhando para o lado tentando pensar o que fazer. A opção normal seria em voltar na Torre e ir direto para o quarto ou para meditar ou para ler algum livro, mas ambos empatas não estão com vontade de fazer a velha rotina.

- O Café Habitual daqui tem poesias sombrias de boa qualidade? – Raven pergunta.

- Tem sim – responde com um tom sem demonstrar muito interesse, mas por dentro gostou da idéia de ir para o lugar onde só pessoas góticas freqüentam.

- Creio que vai ser interessante passar à tarde lá do que encarar uma comemoração com os outros.

- Principalmente evitando a 'comida de comemoração' de Estelar.

- Creio que estou nesse mesmo barco.

Os dois empatas vão andando para passar uma tarde tranqüila ao meio de poesias depressivas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tofu. Tofu. Tofu. Tofu. Tofu. Tofu – Beast Girl animadamente enquanto caminha ao lado de Beast Boy com palitos de Tofu em cada mão.

- Realmente você sabe apreciar a comida mais saborosa da face da Terra – fala o Titan.

- E quem não gosta? É claro só se alguém for feito de metal.

- Verdade – rir – agora aonde vamos? Já fomos para a Montanha Russa, carrinho de bate-bate, tiro ao alvo, casa dos espelhos, do barco pirata, em boa parte das lanchonetes que tenha alguma coisa que não seja de carne. Onde podemos ir agora?

- Que tal a roda gigante? É bem legal anda nela ao por do Sol.

- Ótima idéia.

Então os dois metamorfos se dirigem para a roda gigante que é um dos modelos mais recentes da cidade. Seu tamanho chega quase a uma altura de um prédio e desta vez tem cabines fechadas com capacidade para quatro pessoas. O tempo que a pessoa fica são quinze minutos.

Parecendo crianças os metamorfos ficam perto da janela ficando lado a lado.

- Ei. Da até pra ver a torre T daqui – comentou Beast Boy.

- Verdade. O por do Sol é tão bonito – disse em um tom apaixonada.

- Sim – disse também se hipnotizando pela paisagem.

Os dois suspiram.

- Bom se Rae estivesse aqui – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo – O QUE? Você queria que Raven(a) estivesse aqui? – os dois ficam vermelhos.

- Então você gosta do empata? – pergunta Beast Boy.

- Gosto. E você da empata?

- Gosto.

Os dois ficaram em silencio envergonhados.

- Então o que você gosta da Ravena? – pergunta Beast Girl.

- Bem... ela é linda... rosto frágil parecendo que é de porcelana, aqueles cabelos curtinhos é tão charmosa nela, a pelo tão macia e branquinha, aquele charme de misteriosa e intelectual e ela é tão... sex que... aí meu Deus, desculpe por falar isso, não sei como me seguro e a tomo pra mim – disse meio que babando - E você gosta de Raven?

- Bem... gosto daquele jeito serio e seguro dele, aquele pedra no meio da cabeça da um charme especial, tem um rosto sensível e calmo, como você gosto da pele branca e macia dele, como também aquele jeito de intelectual e misterioso. Ainda mais.... aí meu Deus, desculpe por falar isso... mas aquele homem é um pedaço de mal caminho – tem a mesma reação do Beast Boy.

Os dois ficam vermelhos.

- Parece que essa dimensão é um reflexo da minha. Parece que independe de ser homem ou mulher, todos tem o mesmo coração – comenta Beast Girl.

- Tenho uma pergunta: Raven gosta de você?

A Titan abaixa a cabeça meio triste.

- E você: a Ravena gosta de você?

Desta vez é o Titan que abaixa a cabeça.

- Às vezes percebo que Ravena gosta de mim, mas parece quando me convenço disso ela mostra indiferença. Até hoje nunca a fiz sorrir.

- Também vejo isso no Raven. Teve um dia que achei que ele estava com medo de mim. Da pra acreditar? Queria poder ver ele sozinho algum dia, pelo menos por alguns segundos para pelo menos ter a sensação...

-... de fazer parte da vida dele. Tenho esse mesmo desejo pela Ravena.

- Olha para nós. O que nos tornamos? Claro que estamos irresistíveis, mas o que adianta ganhar todos se não conseguimos ganhar a pessoa que amamos.

- É. Isso é um problema – disse desanimado.

- Isso da vontade... – se irrita e cruza os braços.

- Também da vontade em mim – abaixa a cabeça.

- Então por que a gente... não faz juntos? – disse com as bochechas vermelha.

- Tem certeza? Isso não é muito... estranho? – disse também ficando vermelho.

- E por que não, somos praticamente a mesma pessoa. E ainda disso não vejo outra pessoa mais confiante do que você.

- Me convenceu.

Beast Boy e Beast Girl vão o canto da cabine mais reservado longe das janelas já que não quer ninguém veja o que eles vão fazer. Eles se sentam na cadeira ficam um de frente do outro. Beast Boy coloca suas mãos nos ombros da Titan, enquanto ela coloca s mãos na nuca dele. Aproximação dos dois está, digamos, bem... intima. Até os olhos se entrefecham para... aprofundar o momento. Digamos que os restantes dez minutos não são suficientes para... tirar todo desejo dentro deles, mas vai servir para desabrochar o desejo que eles possuem. Claro que seria um momento não tão silencioso para os dois. Enfim os dois tomam atitude para fazer... o que eles querem.

- BBBUUUUAAAA – disseram os dois... chorando?

Sim. Chorando. Os dois estão chorando... feitos duas crianças. O choro é tão alto que seria escutado de longe se as cabines não fossem a prova de som. De certa forma esse era o desejo deles tinham no coração. Era de colocar toda tristeza para fora, mesmo em um jeito patético, tanto para um homem como para uma mulher.

Essa cena aconteceu uns sete minutos até os dois aos poucos diminuírem o choro até ao ponto de a cabine ficar em silencio novamente. Nesse silencio fica em um minuto até Beast Boy se pronunciar:

- Precisamos ser forte.

Beast Girl só escuta.

- Precisamos superar isso – continua.

- Quer dizer que a gente tem que esquecerem deles?

- Não. A gente precisa se esforçar para conquistá-los.

- Mas como... a gente não faz isso a muito tempo?

- Agora nós temos um ao outro para nos ajudamos.

- Será que desta vez a gente consegue?

- Não sei.

- Beast Boy. Estou com medo de que Raven passe a me odiar.

- Também tenho medo com a Ravena faça o mesmo, mas a gente não passou por situações piores – faz um esboço de sorriso.

Os dois se abraçam e choram em silencio até o passeio do parque terminar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um lugar meio escuro freqüentados por pessoas góticas que queria passar seus tempos escutando poesias sombrias e monótonas. É um lugar calmo e sossegado para aqueles que querem ler um bom livro sem agitação da cidade e ainda tomar uma ótima bebida como um café, um chá, um refrigerante ou até uma bebida alcoólica.

Nem mesmo as presenças dos heróis são suficientes para quebrar o clima de mansidão do lugar. Ravena e Raven passaram à parte toda escutando poesias e tomando mais diversas bebidas (sucos, chá e capuccino).

Raven lembra no dia onde foi com Ravena no Nevermore. Tem muitos assuntos que ficaram inacabados, principalmente saber os sentimentos da Ravena pelo metamorfo. Como vai fazer para que a empata realmente admitir o que sente. Alias nem mesmo o próprio empata está conseguindo ter sucesso em assumir seus sentimentos. Também não faz nem quatro dias que ele assumiu os seus sentimentos.

Deixando de lado seu coração precisa encontrar um jeito para a empata revelar o jogo. Abordagens diretas e indiretas são inúteis. Se para falar o que sente para as próprias personificações já é, na sua parte, complicado imagine falar até de seus sentimentos para a empata. E o que ele quer é justamente o contrario.

- Está tendo dificuldades para dormir? – Ravena pergunta para Raven.

- Não muito. Às vezes depende do sonho que tenho.

- E se esses sonhos são... incômodos e impróprios de terem?

Raven descobre onde a empata quer chegar – o empata pergunta.

- É isso que está acontecendo com você?

- Isso o que?

- Você está sonhando esses tipos de sonhos e pensa que um dia vão se realizar de uma maneira. Isso tira muita concentração e teme que seus poderes saiam no controle, correto?

Ravena ergue a sobrancelha até que meio surpresa pela furtividade do empata. Ravena está se referindo aos sonhos que teve com Beast Boy. Isso está a incomodando. Até não está mais conseguindo ser imparcial em muitos os momentos, principalmente quando está na presença do metamorfo. De certa forma não existe pessoa mais qualificada a falar nesse assunto que sua própria versão masculina. É claro que isso não quer dizer que vai falar TODOS os detalhes.

- Sim. A dois dias consecutivos estou tendo... esses sonhos incômodos. Isso está me irritando. Não sei o que fazer.

- Não precisa fazer nada.

Ravena apenas o olha.

- Como um empata posso tirar essa angustia – Raven coloca as mãos no rosto da Ravena – e passa-las para mim.

Se alguém reparasse a cena pensaria que os dois iriam se beijar, mas poucos iriam saber que Raven está usando seu poder de empatia para tirar o excesso de pensamentos... estranhos de Ravena.

De repente Raven cora.

- Então esses são os sonhos que você teve? – diz isso por causa da conseqüência do poder, pode ler pensamentos. Após isso tira as mãos da face da empata – vejo que você guarda um lado que eu mesmo não possuo.

- Ta bom dono do controle – diz Ravena sarcasticamente – vai me dizer que nunca teve sonhos semelhantes.

- Não que eu me lembre – disse olhando para o lado sem muita convicção.

Então Ravena coloca a mão direita na testa de Raven e usa seu poder rapidamente para verificar a verdade. Ela cora quando ver um ultimo sonho que Raven teve. Bem digamos para poupar palavras pode se resumir que no sonho teve esses seguintes elementos: Raven, Beast Girl, roupas... confortáveis, algemas, alguém preso, um chicote e uma... dança com rebolado.

Ravena tira as mãos rapidamente e olha feio para o empata.

- Um lado que não possui? – diz com ironia – para mim isso já faz parte de você.

- Ta bom. Vamos encerrar o assunto – diz com indiferença.

- Só tenho uma palavra para falar.

- O que?

- Pervertido.

Raven cora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem mais um capitulo finalizado. Esse foi até meio que grandinho. Nesse capitulo faço um agradecimento ao Cícero que me mostrou um detalhe sobre Mutano. Então nesse capitulo apenas trabalhei encima do comentário que ele fez.

Bem aqueles que querem ver como estão as fics que escrevi podem ver no meu profire do fanfiction os comentários onde eu estou nelas e comentários do que mais ou menos está acontecendo.

Bem não tenho muito que falar nesse capitulo então até a próxima.


	10. Capitulo Dez

Os titans não são obra minhas, mas é divertido escrever fics desse trabalho

**Capitulo X: Finalmente...**

No canto mais escuro do beco sai um vulto alto. E logo revela um clássico vilão dos Titans com armadura, partes de aço sem cor e uma mascara que faz ser a marca desse vilão: do lado direito totalmente preto e do lado esquerdo uma cor de ferro sendo que é o único lado que tem orifício para o olho.

- Hum... quem é você? – pergunta Duela.

- Foi muito bem em confrontar de frente os Titans, mas vejo que você foi muito precipitada em revelar sua identidade – disse o vilão.

- Não vejo por esse lado. Mas que tipo de pervertido é você para ficar seguindo uma inofensiva garota vestida de palhaça?

- Você possui habilidades bastante surpreendestes para conseguir intimidar os Titans.

- Não é demais! Sou uma menina cheia de truques. Sabe o que mais consigo fazer? – coloca nas costas, mas precisamente na parte dentro do sobretudo - também sei fatiar direitinho – saca uma pequena espada japonesa quase parecendo uma adaga.

- Ainda falta muito a aprender. Eu posso treiná-la para ser a melhor.

- Proposta interessante, mas meu pai disse que nunca confiar nos estranhos, principalmente aqueles que usam mascara – tira a espada da bainha – pelo menos aqueles com nomes desconhecidos.

- Eu sou Slade – disse sacando um bastão de aço.

- Ah! Então é você que é o inimigo numero um dos Titans. Que legal. Vamos ver o que você é capaz – avança rapidamente em seu adversário para da um ataque.

Slade defende o ataque sem muito esforço, mas tem que da os parabéns ao ataque de Duela, demonstra que ela teve um bom treinamento. Então contra-ataca em um golpe frontal, mas a palhaça acaba esquivando em um conjunto de cambalhotas (o mais incrível foi ao colocar a espada na boca antes da ação de esquiva).

Daí começa um jogo de ataque e defesa. Uma luta que daria invejas aos mais experientes mestres de arte marciais.

- Você luta muito bem – disse Slade se defendendo de um golpe – mas não o bastante para me derrotar – maneja o bastão de um jeito que desarmar a filha do Coringa.

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – respondeu logo após jogar duas cápsulas (que estavam usados como abotoadoras) que ao cair perto dos pés do vilão explodem liberando um gás roxo.

Uma pessoa comum daria uma pequena tragada na fumaça, mas Slade consegue evitar completamente. Gira o bastão como uma hélice para dissipar a fumaça.

Duela aproveita a distração de seu adversário, saca duas cartas de baralhos. Só que o Exterminador estava preparado. Com grande destreza e habilidade defende as cartas com a ponta do bastão onde faz as cartas ficarem cravadas.

- Isso é tudo que pode fazer? – diz Slade, mas sua atenção volta quando uma das cartas está piscando de uma forma estranha.

Por impulso, Slade joga o bastão na direção de sua adversária. Como previa, quando o bastão fica em uma distancia igual dele e dela, explodi fazendo os dois serem arremessados para trás.

Duela se levanta com dificuldades e percebe que Slade não está mais no lugar. O que tenha acontecido ele foi embora. Agora por quê? Será qual for a responde Duela não perde tempo naquele lugar. Imediatamente se dirigi para o esconderijo da HIVE.

* * *

- Alguma coisa me diz que estou em mais outro sono – disse Ravena olhando o ambiente onde se encontra. Praticamente em uma rua deserta, típico de uma praça com uma aparência dos anos 50 a 60. Realmente um lindo lugar para casais de apaixonados, realmente um lugar que Ravena não sabe o porquê de sua mente insistir tanto com isso.

Pior que mesmo em estado de sono ainda lembra muito bem o que aconteceu depois que retornou na Torre. Não teve muito a comentar, chegou meio que tarde depois de passar o tempo escutando poesias deprimentes junto com sua versão masculina.

Não encontrou nada demais. Apenas Robin e Estelar de namoro nos corredores. Cyborgue ocupado com alguma coisa (o que ela não entendeu direito, afinal foi mencionado a frase 'arrumando o quarto', portanto não deu importância). Beast Girl estava assistindo novela. Raven no seu quarto provisório meditando (depois que chegou junto com Ravena). E viu Beast Boy entrando no próprio quarto quando foi para dormir. Meditou um pouco, leu um livro e foi finalmente dormir.

Agora o seu subconsciente esta proporcionando mais um sonho. As primeiras impressões é que o sonho é... descente em relação aos anteriores. Por que será que sua mente está fazendo isso com ela? Por que será que alguns sonhos quando não são... animados demais, são românticos? E por que será que isso de certa forma agrada a empata? E por que será que está com um sorrisinho no canto da boca nesse exato momento?

De repente ela escuta passos se aproximando. Passos de alguém bastante conhecido. Mais uma vez é... Beast Boy. E como ele está... gato, uma palavra que Ravena nunca iria utilizar em sua vida. Incrível que pareça não é no sentido literal vendo que o metamorfo está na forma animal, mas sim está... atraente.

Realmente a roupa combinou muito bem com o rapaz. Calça preta, camisa roxa sendo que está aberto um pouco para deixar o peitoral amostra (detalhe que não passou despercebido pela Titan), um paletó preto, sapatos pretos com detalhes brancos e um chapéu preto com uma linha roxa para destacar. Sua aparecia parece de um mafioso ou de algum componente de um clipe do falecido Michael Jackson.

Beast Boy está aproximando e ainda carregando um buquê de flores. Mais uma cena romântica está preste acontece ou algo mais... quenter. Por que isso está acontecendo toda vez? E por que toda vez Ravena fica vermelha?

Só que algo acontece diferente. Geralmente nesses sonhos ou metamorfo iria se ajoelhar para entregar as rosas ou iria tomá-la nos seus braços iria da um beijo cheio de vontade. Só que desta vez ele passou direto. Para ser especifico passou por cima dela. Para ser mais especifico isso atravessou como se Ravena fosse um fantasma, ou melhor, como se a própria empata fosse uma fantasma.

Espere um pouco. Que diabos está acontecendo? Por que esse estranho fenômeno está acontecendo? Está certo que sonhos não têm sentidos, mas desta vez está superando todos os anteriores.

Então Ravena percebe outros passos se aproximando. Passos de salto alto. Passos de uma mulher. Ravena fica pasma ao ver uma mulher se aproximando de Mutano. Uma linda mulher de vestido vermelho bem sensual tendo ainda um exagerado e vulgar, segundo Ravena, decote . A empata conhece aquela mulher muito bem. Aquela mulher está na idade dela, o corpo ganhou algumas curvas, mas não esquece do cabelo loiro e da cara irritante.

- Espero que você goste dessas flores. Meu amor – disse Beast Boy entrando as rosas para mulher loira.

- Ela são lindas! – disse pegando com as duas mãos – obrigada Gar – se aproxima e deposita um suave beijo nos lábios do homem verde.

Ravena arregala os olhos como jamais fez.

- Mas nem todas as rosas do mundo serão capaz de chegar aos pés da rosa mais preciosa que está na minha frente.

- Garfield. Você é um amor – disse abraçando e segurando o buquê com uma mão.

- Você que é o amor da minha vida Terra – disse.

Com essas palavras a ex-Titan beija Beast Boy com uma intensidade semelhante a novelas.

- SOLTA ELE!!!!! – grita Ravena desesperadamente, porem o casal não da a mínima pelo grito, ou melhor, nem escutam a voz da empata – SOLTE O QUE ME PERTENCEM – avança encima do casal e quando faz isso o casal some como fumaça.

Ravena olha para os lados bastante agitada. Procurando onde estão os dois.

- O que foi Ravena? Parece que perdeu alguma coisa – disse uma voz atrás da empata.

- Terra – disse a empata se virando e encarando a rival.

- Que bom que todos esses anos ainda você se lembra do meu nome – sorrir sarcasticamente.

O visual de Terra está bem diferente do momento atrás. Pela está usando um uniforme que assemelha ao seu antigo quando era uma Titan, mas todo uniforme é preto com detalhes prata.

- Então resolveu atormentar meus sonhos agora? – disse Ravena.

- Querida. Pense bem. Quantos anos você não me ver? Dois? Três? Por aí. Agora eu pergunto: como você sabe como cresci?

Ravena apenas ergue a sobrancelhas.

- Imparcial como sempre. A senhorita 'não me toque'. A garota que não pode sentir. Conversa fiada. Sabe o que não é verdade. Sei que você guarda muitos sentimentos.

- Estou farta se suas asneiras. Saia da minha mente. Agora – fala em um tom de ameaça.

- Então você não se importa se eu ficar com Beast Boy.

- Como se ele ficasse com uma loira oxigenada como você.

- É melhor do que ser uma bruxa. Deve ser por isso que ele gostou mais de mim do que de você.

- Parece que você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar. Eu não gosto do Beast Boy.

- MENTIRA – grita Terra bem zangada – você se diz pra todo mundo isso, mas momentos atrás gritou **"Solte o que me pertence"**. Vai negar isso agora?

Ravena fica surpresa. Realmente disse aquilo sem pensar.

- Você não vai roubar mais ele de mim. Eu vou ser a namorada dele. Beast Boy vai ser o meu pertence.

- Para que? Para fazê-lo sofrer novamente?

- Quem é você para falar disso? Não é você que o despreza todos os dias? Não é você que recusa toda vez qualquer aproximação.

Não demonstra nenhuma emoção, mas as palavras a penetram como se fosse uma lança em seu peito.

- Então você não se incomoda se eu ficar com ele – na escuridão aparece Beast Boy em seu uniforme de herói, aproxima de Terra como um robô e para ao lado dela. O olhar do metamorfo está fácil, como se tivesse em efeito hipnótico – veja como ele cresceu e ficou forte – se aproxima e começa alisar o peitoral do herói - Realmente ele tem tudo para fazer uma mulher feliz – suas mãos desliza do peito, abdômen e pretendia chegar... bem mais embaixo, mas uma área negra cobre Terra a é arremessada no lado.

- Suas imoralidades e arrogâncias estão me enchendo. Saia da minha mente. Agora – disse de uma forma ameaçadora.

- Você ainda não viu nada sua bruxa – se levantando e correndo no meio da escuridão.

- Eu não terminei com você – Ravena corre atrás de Terra.

Cada vez mais tenta alcançar Terra mais o corredor fica escuro. Parece que Terra tem mais velocidade assim distanciando mais. Ravena chega a um tipo de cinema deserto. Para de correr e começa a anda para tentar localizar sua presa. Até que de repente começa um carão na tela assim dando sinal que vai começar um filme.

_Nas imagens mostra Terra com roupas civis fumando e esperando no shopping._

_- Cadê aquele imprestável? – diz dando outra tragada no cigarro._

_Não tarda para chegar o responsável de sua espera. De repente chega um jovem de pele verde carregando dois Milk Shakes, usando roupas civis e correndo na direção da mulher loira. Quando o jovem estava se aproximando da mulher ele escorrega e cai de cara no chão. A jovem dá a última tragada em seu cigarro, logo após o joga fora. Aproxima um pouco sem a menor intenção de ajudá-lo._

_- Você não toma jeito. Tinha que correr como uma criança? – diz a mulher claramente demonstrando que não está satisfeita._

_- Mas Terra. Você queria o Milk Shake e disse para eu não demorar – o rapaz se defende. _

_- Mas não precisava ir como um louco para soverteria. Parece que não sabe pensar em mais nada além daqueles vídeo-games e desenhos. _

_- Eu penso... – Depois de uma breve pausa, a qual fez com que ele corasse. - Em você também. _

_A mulher dá um sorriso, mas não sabe se foi por ter achado a declaração bonita ou ingênua demais. _

_- Pelo menos você não deixou cair os Milk Shakes – Tara dá um sorriso de satisfação. _

_Ela agacha e pega os dois milk shakes. _

_- Pode se levantar agora, Beast Boy. _

_- S-sim – o jovem se levanta como ninja. _

_- Hum está gostoso – disse se levantando e provando um dos milk shakes – Obrigado minha fera. – diz em tom travesso para animar o rapaz com um apelido que ela o deu – Essa foi a segunda coisa que você fez de bom hoje. Você está evoluindo. – entrega o outro Milk Shake para o rapaz. _

_- Muito obrigado gata. – Beast Boy fica um pouco vermelho. _

_- Espero que isso não seja um sinal que você tenha tomado café. _

_- Que isso. Nem meus amigos deixam tomar café – defende todo atrapalhado. _

_- Muito engraçado – respondeu rindo – Parece até um pré-adolescente escondendo uma revista pornô dos pais. _

_Beast Boy fica vermelho. _

_- Vamos sair daqui. Essa cidade está me dando nos servos. _

_- Yes. Vamos logo – uma coisa que mais anima o jovem além de teatro é a vida no campo, especialmente tendo contato com os animais. _

_- Quem sabe a gente não esquenta um pouco a relação – Terra sussurra maliciosamente deixando metamorfo vermelho._

O filme é interrompido pela áurea negra de Ravena que destruí a tela branca.

- Então gostou do filme? – Ravena não se da o trabalho de se virar já que sabe quem é. Terra está sentada em uma poltrona confortavelmente e ainda comendo pipoca.

Ravena não diz nada.

- Posso tratá-lo do jeito que eu quiser que ele sempre será meu.

Fecha os olhos.

- O que foi sua bruxa? O gato comeu a sua língua?

Não existia mais Terra. Não existia mais a noção do pesadelo. Apenas existia a própria Ravena. Sendo a sua consciência, tempo e espaço são insignificantes, então se ver agora diante de uma praia. Caminhando lentamente começa observar o reflexo do mar onde aparecem diversas cenas onde se ver ela e os Titans, principalmente cenas com Beast Boy.

Cenas onde está discutindo com ele.

Cenas onde está abraçando ele.

Cenas onde está sentindo ciúmes.

Cenas onde está salvando a vida dele.

Cenas que está sendo salva por ele.

Cenas dele contando piada.

Cenas dele com Terra.

Enfim Ravena toma uma decisão, mas primeiro precisa falar algumas certas palavras.

- Realmente nunca entendi Beast Boy. De primeira achava que era uma criança imperativa que conta piadas sem graças e carente de toda atenção; pensava que me odiava por não participar de sua alegria até me salvar pela primeira vez. Engraçado isso! – Ravena não demonstra nenhuma expressão facial – uma dia chega Terra onde logo conquista a confiança de todos, principalmente de Beast Boy. Nunca fui com a cara dela, mas logo descobrir que junto com essa antipatia, encontrava uma inveja.

- Inveja?

- Tirando os poderes era uma garota comum. Poderia rir sem problemas, se divertir com nenhuma limitação, gastar tempos de frente a um vídeo-game sem se preocupar com concentração, está no meio da multidão sem senti as emoções em volta, se destacar em um grupo sem receio nenhum e o mais importante está com a pessoa amada sem nada para atrapalhar.

- Então está admitindo sua derrota? – começa a rir – Você percebeu que não é capaz de me enfrentar?

- Eu não diria essas palavras com tanta confiança. Verdade tinha certa inveja para aquela garota, mas a vi cometer um ato que até hoje não entendo: abrir mão de todas essas vantagens. Preferiu se isolar, buscar ajuda para problemas insignificantes as pessoas erradas e desprezar o amor de Beast Boy – Ravena usa seus poderes para arrancar uma poltrona, traze-la para trás dela e utiliza-la – enfim tomei uma decisão. Vou lutar para ficar com Beast Boy, porque o amo.

- Você o ama? Não me faça a rir. Quem é você para fazê-lo feliz?

- Sou uma empata, criada em Azarath onde fui ensinada a não sentir nenhuma emoção, filha de Trigon, uma das pessoas mais frias do mundo, se não brincar a mais fria. De certa forma não tenho nenhum mérito e até nenhuma vantagem de ficar com Beast Boy, ou melhor, ficar com Garfield – disse na maior segurança – quem sabe essa batalha esteja perdida pra mim, mas vou usar todos os meus recursos para realizar os caprichos do meu coração. Realmente você foi de grande utilidade, mas chega à hora de você sair da minha mente.

- Então você falou um bocado de discurso bobo só para depois tomar uma atitude de me enfrentar. E por que falou de mim em terceira pessoa?

Ravena não responde de imediato, apenas da um sorriso onde o cenário muda de repente para um cenário de caos típico da Nevermore.

- Não estava falando com você. Estava falando para os meus outros eus.

- Hã?

- Tenho que dizer que essa experiência de invasão de mente foi mas benéfica do que maléfica – disse uma voz semelhante a de Ravena, mas com a voz mais seria.

Terra olha para a fonte da segunda voz cuja localização está encima de Ravena. Ela ver praticamente uma copia de Ravena que a única diferença é a capa marrom.

- Realmente Ravena está de meus parabéns. Não imaginava que iria aceitar os seus sentimentos tão rápidos.

- Certas coisas não podem ser mais ignoradas – responde a própria Ravena.

- Creio que os resultados de hoje foram bem gratificantes para fazer um relatório – aproxima outra copia de Ravena, mas desta vez com capa amarela e óculos, carregando um grande livro e uma pena negra – realmente nesses próximos dias vou ter muito que anotar.

- Deixe de comentários e me informe o que está acontecendo em minha mente – disse Ravena imparcialmente.

- Bem como você pode ver tudo isso não passa de um sonho, mas parece que alguém está invadindo e manipulando seus sonhos – responde Conhecimento.

- Então como posso acabar com isso.

- Eliminar a fonte – diz uma voz tímida cuja fonte está escondida atrás da poltrona.

- Isso vai ser interessante.

- Rae ta apaixonada. Era ta apaixonada. Rae ta apaixonada. Rae ta apaixonada – chega outra Ravena toda feliz e de capa rosa.

- Felicidade. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para me chamar de Ravena.

- Rae. Rae. Rae. Rae. Rae – disse bastante animada.

- Não liga não chefia, a felizinha tomou muito café agora a pouco – chega toda desleixada uma outra Ravena com capa laranja – nunca pensei em falar isso, mas não é hora de colocar o lixo fora? – apontando para Terra.

- Só podia ser uma bruxa mesmo. Será que vau usar todas essas copias para me enfrentar? – disse Terra.

- Não – disse uma outra copia só que agora andando toda confiante e usando uma capa de cor verde eu sozinha dou conta do recado.

- Isso que vamos ver – Terra fica em posição de combate.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu não uso magia e você não usa seus poderes. Ai teremos uma luta limpa. O que acha?

- Fechado.

Coragem e Terra começam a brigar entre si através no combate físico. A luta está tão acirrada que daria invejas aos filmes de ação ou de lutas. Pode ver que Coragem leva mais vantagem do que sua adversária, até que ela consegue derrubar Terra em um golpe.

- Então é só isso que você sabe fazer?

- Na verdade tenho alguns truques escondidos – Terra ergue a mão e logo uma mão de pedra aparece que logo pega Coragem.

- Mas você concordou que não ia usar poderes.

- Eu mentir. E agora como vai escapar? – pergunta com um sorriso perverso e se levantando.

- Sinto pena de você agora.

- Por que?

- Fiz um trato com minha irmã. Se fosse uma luta limpa eu iria lutar com você, mas se fosse uma luta que valesse tudo aí ela que lutaria com você.

- E quem é sua... – Terra não tem tempo de responder, afinal uma mão a pega no crânio e a leva violentamente para chão chegando até rachar um pouco o piso.

- Quanto tempo esperei por esse momento – disse uma voz bem medonha. Se Terra conseguisse ver observaria mais outra copia de Ravena, mas com a capa de cor vermelha e olhos, dois pares, brilhando de vermelho.

- Me pegar desprevenida foi covardia.

- E daí. Vai chorar?

Terra concentra seu poder e rochas vão em direção da Raiva, mas a mesma consegue esquivar em um teletransporte. Terra se levanta e faz um grande tremor que abala todo o cenário, exceto o lugar que encontra Ravena e suas personificações onde estão reunidas.

- Apareça sua covarde – disse Terra olhando para os lados tentando localizar sua adversária.

De repente tentáculos negros saem debaixo do chão que imobiliza a manipuladora de terra e depois a ergue em uma altura de 10 metros.

- Então. O que me diz agora?

- O que adianta me ferir se não vai me machucar na vida real.

- Talvez não seu corpo, mas a sua mente sim – Raiva coloca as mãos ao lado da cabeça da loira e sua seus poderes empáticos para causar uma dor interna tão intensa que pode ser medido pelos gritos agonizante da vitima. Essa seção de tortura acontece por um longo período até Ravena se interferir.

- Raiva chega.

- Qual é? Você sabe mais do ninguém que tu nunca foste com a cara dela.

- Querida irmão não sabemos se esse ser diz realmente o que é – respondeu Sabedoria.

- Prefiro acaba logo com isso.

- Por que acabar agora se podemos localizar quem está fazendo isso? – pergunta Conhecimento.

Raiva olha para suas irmãs e depois para a vitima que encontra inconscientemente. Realmente é tentador continuar com a tortura, mas realmente é melhor localizar o suicida, segundo Raiva, que invadiu a mente de Ravena e da uma lição diretamente. Então trás o corpo para perto das outras.

Conhecimento chega perto e da uma olhada em Terra.

- Esse é o feitiço de Icubus de Mente, criasse um ser dentro da mente da vitima para assim perturbá-la – disse Conhecimento.

- Então a gente a destrói e problema resolvido – disse Rude.

- Não é tão simples assim. Se a gente eliminar as memórias desse ser vão imediatamente para o responsável que criou essa imagem.

- E o que quer tem?

- Já pensou pode criar um outro ser e usar aquelas... revelações contra Ravena?

- Bem acho que não... mas o que a gente vai fazer então?

- Vamos todas banir essa copia e apagar a mente.

- E por que a gente não apaga a mente e não destrói.

- Isso porque a gente vai mandar uma surpresinha junto com a encomenda – disse Conhecimento com um meio sorriso – mas para isso precisamos de todas nós.

- Ta certo, mas onde está Afeto?

- Estou aqui – chega outra copia de Ravena, mas com cara de mulher apaixonada, capa de cor liras e carregando um franco de pelúcia.

- Agora estamos todos aqui – disse Sabedoria.

Todas as personificações circulam Terra e ergue as mãos.

- Azarath Metrion Zimbros – uma grande áurea negra faz Terra se desintegrar.

- Não me lembro ter de dado isso – Ravena repara o franco de pelúcia que Afeto está carregando

- Bem... – Afeto olha para os lados -... sabe... eu...

- Pelo que me lembro tinha jogado esse bicho de pelúcia fora alguns anos trás – disse Ravena cruzando os braços.

- Sabe o que é! Foi que quando você jogou no lixo eu sair. Me perdoa – disse Afeto bem assustada.

- Não importa isso agora – disse Ravena fechando os olhos – tenho coisas mais importantes a resolver.

- Como tirar a roupa de Beast Boy – disse Rude.

- Rude – todas, exceto Ravena, repreenderam.

- Finalmente Rae assumiu seus sentimentos – disse Felicidade pulando.

- Finalmente vamos ficar... digo, você vai ficar com Garfield – disse Afeto abraçando ainda mais o franco de pelúcia.

- Queria saber quando um sentimento de querer conseguiu se equipar com um desejo de realizar – disse Ravena de modo fria fazendo que todas as personificações olharem para ela.

- Ravena tem algo a nos dizer? – pergunta Sabedoria.

- Não imagino que conseguirei tão fácil saciar esse sentimento. Precisei de um ataque na minha mente para a ficha cair, mas creio que não tardará muito de alguém semelhante a Terra aparecer na vida deles.

- APARECER QUE NADA. NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA – disse Raiva.

- Acho que mais de uma vaca já é suficiente – disse Rude.

- Eu sabia que as coisas não iam da certo – disse Timidez quase chorando.

- CHEGA! – grita Afeto fazendo todas ficarem calada – olha Rae. Sei que você tem errado muito com Garfield, mas não é tarde demais, ainda há esperança.

- Creio que posso concorda com minha irmã – disse Sabedoria – alias Beast Boy sempre ta querendo a sua companhia.

- Se deixar de tratar com hostilidade talvez seja um bom começo – disse Timidez.

- Bem posso maneira na minha presença, mas dês que coma um pouco da comida dele – disse Rude.

- Por que esse interesse culinário? – Coragem pergunta para Rude.

- Sempre tive curiosidade como é o gosto de Tofu. Parece meio que nojento. Isso eu adoro.

- Tou doida para também saber o gosto da comida do Garfield – disse Afeto.

- Pensava que tava doida em conhecer o gosto da boca dele – brinca Conhecimento fazendo Afeto e Ravena ficarem vermelhas.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão Ravena – disse Sabedoria.

- Diga.

- Por que não pede ajuda para Raven? Você dois podem resolver essa dificuldade juntos.

- Ta bem. Amanha vou falar com ele de manhã.

- Por que não fala agora? – pergunta Felicidade – alias tou curiosa qual sonho dele é desta vez.

- É melhor não – Ravena fica vermelha ao lembra do sonho que viu.

* * *

Um grito de dor é escutado em uma estadia próximo a cidade de Jump City. Alguém que estava em estado de meditação de frente a um globo de cristal tendo cabelos brancos, olhos vermelhos vestindo uma roupa que parece uma mistura de cavaleiro e mago. Essa pessoa está com as mãos na cabeça agonizando de dor.

De repente chega a mesma loira que estava nos sonhos da empata.

- Vejo que você fracassou – disse a loira com ironia.

- Não quero ouvi suas ironias – disse o jovem mago muito irritado.

- Eu bem que disse, vamos a um ataque direto, mas não! Você tinha que da uma de doutor e ficar estudando sua vitima – disse cruzando os braços.

- Cale a boca. Não esqueça que fui eu que te dei vida novamente.

- Malchior. Não estou sendo ingrata pelo o que você fez comigo, mas acho que usar truques parecidos com que você usou tempos atrás com a bruxa não funciona duas vezes seguidos.

- Queria perturbar a mente daquela que me condenou a esse corpo – disse o vilão.

- É melhor do que ficar preso no livro.

Malchior, o dragão aprisionado está mais uma vez livre, mas pagou um alto preço para conseguir novamente à liberdade. Teve que sacrificar sua verdadeira forma, um dragão negro, e usar um corpo de humano para conseguir a liberdade. Ainda por cima está no corpo de Rokek, o corpo do maldito mago.

- E agora vai ficar mais difícil para conseguir realizar nossos objetivos – disse a garota loira – agora parece que nossos alvos chamaram os parentes.

- Como assim, Terra?

- Chegaram dois titans que é praticamente um clone de Beast Boy e Ravena, mas só com sexos diferentes. Tem os mesmos poderes e habilidades. De vista parecem que tem a mesma personalidade. Foram apresentados como irmã do Beast Boy e primo de Ravena.

- Isso vai complicar nossos planos.

- Eu que diga. Sabe mesmo que agora sendo uma Lanterna Negra, não sei se posso confrontar os novos adversários.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar – disse uma misteriosa voz feminina.

- Quem está aí? – Malchior e Terra ficam em guarda.

- Eu sou aquela que conhece muito bem seus novos inimigos. Sei de suas fraquezas. E podemos ajuntar forças – na escuridão do apartamento aparecem dois seres, um homem e uma mulher.

- Quem são vocês? – pergunta Malchior.

- Nós somos...

CONTINUA


End file.
